Marooned in Another's Body : The Cursed Mist
by Cmdr. Gabe E
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies…Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another? Can THIS CURSE be lifted?
1. Out of the Black Pearl and into the Mist

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey ^_^.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies...Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By: Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: http://www.galuade.com  
  
PART 1 : Out of the Black Pearl and into the Mist  
  
*This story takes place within the story of the PotC movie...*  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
**** The Interceptor ****  
  
The Interceptor sliced through the sea as it pursued the Black Pearl. Armed with his broken compass, Captain Jack Sparrow showed a hint of smile on his lips as he tailed against his beloved former ship.  
  
"Ahhh...my Black Pearl...How I missed ya so. Don't worry, my beautiful one. You and your rightful captain will be together again."  
  
Will ran to the side of Jack as he saw the Black Pearl in the distance.  
  
"Jack!!! It's the Black Pearl!!! Elizabeth's there!!! Can't we make this ship go faster?! "  
  
"Whoa. Hold your horses, young Will. It's still too early to make any drastic actions." Jack smiled again as he continued to steer the ship.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look, Will. There's a reason why I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and your just young, innocent Will Turner. If I were you, my friend, I'd just sit back and keep an eye on the crew."  
  
Will sighed as he started walking away "Fine. But you know I'll be eager to use a sword once we're close to the Black Pearl."  
  
"Use a sword all you want, boy. But for now, I'm in charge. Heheh. After all, I'm very much looking forward to boarding the Pearl again too." With one hand on the wheel, Jack ran his other hand down to his gun. "Once the blasted curse is over, I'll get my ship back, and my last bullet shot. Heh...All's well that ends well as I always say."  
  
But before Will could completely turn away, he looked back at Jack again.  
  
"By the way, do we even have a plan?"  
  
Jack turned his head toward Will's direction.  
  
"Of course I have a plan....I think. Aaaah, don't worry. The Black Pearl is my ship. I know how to make it go and I know how to make it 'stop'."  
  
"Well let's just hope getting Elizabeth back is a part of that plan too. Not just a plan to get revenge on your crew."  
  
"Will Will Will...don't you still trust me? And revenge isn't my cup of tea. I prefer to call it...a little payback for throwing me off my own ship. Heheh."  
  
**** The Black Pearl ****  
  
Elizabeth was all alone in the Captain's Cabin now. She was still sitting on the corner of the room...right where she fell asleep last night. She still couldn't believe what she saw. The pirates turned into skeletons right before her very eyes.  
  
Before, she didn't believe in curses and ghosts stories, but now, she can't believe that she is IN one.  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a chill on her back. She felt scared being in a boat with cursed pirates, but she had to be strong.  
  
She knew Will would come for her, and she has to stay alive for him. "Will you really rescue me, Will?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Elizabeth slowly stood up and looked out the window.  
  
"Huh? What's that in the distance?" She whispered.  
  
She quickly wiped the window with her arm to clear the view.  
  
"A ship...The..Interceptor!!! That's one of the navy's new boats!!! Perhaps...Will has truly come to save me?"  
  
And then she knew how the Commodore had been bragging about the Interceptor. And how Will wasn't even allowed on board the first day the ship was unveiled at sea.  
  
She frowned at the thought of the Commodore coming to the rescue. He really wasn't the first one she wanted to see after being held captive by the vilest pirates in the Caribbean. The only person she had in mind now...was Will. The young Will Turner that she --- cared for.  
  
**** The Interceptor ****  
  
Will ran back to the main deck and was welcomed by Mr. Gibb. "So...does Jack have a plan?"  
  
Will wrinkled his eyebrows in that worried way. "Well he said he knew how to stop it."  
  
"Ahhh...that Jack. Sometimes you don't know if he's up to something, and if that something's gonne work."  
  
"Well, I better go back to my work now, Mr. Gibb. Keep an eye out on Jack for me----"  
  
"Sure thing, Will. And don't worry, lad...We'll get Elizabeth back."  
  
Will smiled as he headed towards the lower part of the ship. But before he could go any further...  
  
"Okay, men!!!" Jack shouted, as he turned towards the rest of the crew. "We're getting closer to the Black Pearl and we know that they're going to be on alert once they spot us. So I say we take them by surprise, get the girl, break the curse, and kill Barbossa."  
  
Will stopped on his tracks and looked back at Jack.  
  
"But we don't even have a real plan!!!"  
  
Jack arched his eyebrow "Well I am Jack Sparrow, you know. I say you trust me, then I assure you you'll get your girl."  
  
AnaMarie stepped up beside Will "And how exactly are we going to do that?"  
  
"Well, pirates and ladies, here's how..."  
  
**** A few minutes later ****  
  
One of Barbossa's crew on the mast of the Black Pearl saw the Interceptor gaining on them. "CAP'N!!! CAP'N!!! It's a ship!!!! I believe it's goin' after us!!!"  
  
Barbossa pulled one of his crewmen to take charge of the wheel as he stepped away from it. He looked back towards the direction of the Interceptor.  
  
"Well well well...what do we have here? Someone brave enough to challenge the Black Pearl?"  
  
Barbossa pulled out a telescope and focused on the Interceptor.  
  
"Aahh...I see. Not just any ordinary man indeed. Why it's my old friend Jack Sparrow. I see he's come to take his precious ship back?"  
  
Through the telescope, Barbossa saw Jack stirring the wheel, and then suddenly waving at him. He quickly pulled the telescope away from his eye.  
  
"That arrogant fool. How he escaped from that island I'll never no. But no matter, I'll get him back where he belongs..."  
  
Barbossa stepped down to the main deck. "Okay, men!!! Looks like we have company."  
  
**** The Interceptor ****  
  
Jack smiled as he saw the Black Pearl coming closer. "Well, looks like they just spotted us. You know what to do, Will."  
  
"Don't worry, Jack. I'll get the job done."  
  
"And you better get it done! As for the rest of the crew, you know your roles!!! Now let's get this over with!!!"  
  
With the wind blowing on his face, Jack stirred the Interceptor closer to the Black Pearl until they were close enough to board the ship.  
  
Barbossa saw the Interceptor right next to the Black Pearl and pulled out his sword "If that Jack thinks we're not ready for him, he better think again!!! Hahahaha!!! Board their ship, men!!! Pillage everything you can and capture the crew!!! We have one big catch today thanks to our arrogant former captain!!!"  
  
Barbossa's crew, armed with swords and other weaponry immediately grabbed the ropes and swung over to the interceptor.  
  
Jack saw his former crewmen swinging towards the Interceptor and he immediately drew his sword. "Here they come, men!!!! Remember, keep them busy as I do my little magic trick!!! And Will..."  
  
Will held his sword tightly "...Don't worry. I know what to do..."  
  
Jack's crew immediately charged towards Barbossa's men. And the sounds of swords clashing filled the air.  
  
Jack felt the Interceptor rock as a cannonball from the Black Pearl hit their lower deck. "Tell those below to load the cannons with everything we've got!!! We must keep this ship alive until we get the girl!!!!"  
  
Jack immediately block the sword of a pirate who swung at him "How dare you challenge THE CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow?!!!"  
  
Jack swung back at the pirate and immediately grabbed a rope to swing towards the Black Pearl. He quickly looked around to make sure that everyone was preoccupied. Even Barbossa was currently preoccupied at the moment.  
  
He quickly swung towards the Pearl and ran towards the lower decks, knocking out pirates along the way. "Aaah...home sweet home. Too bad I'll have to stop you in your tracks for now, my beauty."  
  
On the other hand, Will was kept busy by the pirates coming towards him. "Damn! I must get across to the Black Pearl!"  
  
One of their crew members immediately went on Will's aid as he drew some pirates off of him. "Go on, lad!!! Do what you must do!!! We'll be fine!!!"  
  
"Aye." He said as he grabbed a rope and swung over to the Black Pearl. "Elizabeth...where are you?" He thought to himself.  
  
Unknowing to will, Elizabeth was in the captain's cabin, looking at all the action from one of the windows. "That crew doesn't seem like the navy to me....I don't know if they're pirates, but it's better to be with them, than be with Barbossa's crew..."  
  
Elizabeth tried to figure out the crew of the Interceptor as she stared out the window. She might as well know more about these pirates before 'joining' them... And that's when she saw HER Will on the Black Pearl, fighting off more of Barbossa's crewmen.  
  
"WILL!!!" She cried out.  
  
In the midst of all the sword fighting, Will saw Elizabeth through the window of the Captain's Cabin and immediately ran towards her. But before he could get any closer....  
  
"Going somewhere, boy?!" Barbossa stepped in front of Will with a sword in hand. "Sorry, but your lass is mine now!"  
  
"Then it looks like I'll have to fight you to get her back." Will said as he pointed his sword towards Barbossa's throat.  
  
"So you want to fight eh? Very well." Barbossa swung his sword towards Will's and the two started exchanging blows.  
  
Elizabeth watched through the blurry window of the cabin and she knew she shouldn't just stand there. She immediately picked up one of the heaviest ornaments she could find and opened the cabin doors towards the main deck.  
  
"Thank god everyone's busy fighting off --- AAAAAH!!!"  
  
One of the pirates was heading towards her "Well hello there, little missy. Sorry but we can't let ye escape."  
  
"I'll escape whenever I want to." She said, and she immediately swung the heavy object right at the pirate's head, knocking him out.  
  
She focused her attention to Will who was fighting Barbossa.  
  
Will fell back on the deck as Barbossa cut the back of his hand, making him drop the sword.  
  
"Did you really think a young one like you could defeat me?! I'm sorry, um...Will, IF that is your real name...But I'll have to end our little skirmish now."  
  
"I don't think so." Elizabeth said as she swung the object as hard as she could towards Barbossa's head.  
  
Barbossa fell flat on the deck as the object hit him.  
  
"Wow!!! Good swing!!!!" Will said as he stood up. He quickly picked up his sword as another pirate tried to swing at him.  
  
Suddenly, one of the doors opened and out came Captain Jack Sparrow. "I see you've found the girl, William. I, on the other hand, has just finished my little role in this game! I say we head back to our ship!!!"  
  
Will saw most of Barbossa's crew swinging back to the Black Pearl as they spotted them on it "I really think we have to. We have company."  
  
"And believe me, we don't wanna be here by night time." Said Elizabeth.  
  
Jack looked at Elizabeth. "I see you've found out their little secret."  
  
Will shot a look at Jack "What secret?"  
  
"No time for that, boy!!! We have to get out of here!!!!"  
  
Will, Jack and Elizabeth fought their way through the incoming pirates. As soon as they could, they grabbed their ropes and swung towards the Interceptor.  
  
"My sweet Black Pearl. Looks like I'll have to leave you again."  
  
"Ugh...My head..." Barbossa slowly started gaining consciousness. "And as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the 3 swinging back to the Interceptor. "NO!!!!"  
  
He quickly grabbed a rope and swung after them. Barely missing the deck, Barbossa clung to the side of the ship, waiting for the right time. "If you want to do it right, you have to do it yourself." He thought.  
  
Jack immediately ran towards the wheel as he shouted to the crew "QUICK!!!! Throw Barbossa's crew offboard!!! We're getting out of here!!!"  
  
Will ran to the deck and helped in fighting off Barbossa's men who were left on the Interceptor.  
  
The fight lasted for a couple of minutes until Will kicked the last one of them offboard.  
  
Those left in the Black Pearl saw the Interceptor sailing away!!! "THEY'VE GOT THE GIRL!!! She's the only way to break the curse!!! After them!!!!"  
  
One of the pirates ran from the lower decks!!! "Our anchor is down!!!! It will take a while to get it back up!!!"  
  
"And the captain!!! Where's Captain Barbossa?!!"  
  
Jack smiled as he saw the Pearl moving farther and farther away from the distance as he stirred the Interceptor. "I told you my plan would work!!! You all now I'm THE Captain ---"  
  
"---Jack Sparrow. We know." Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around Will.  
  
"Elizabeth. I...I missed you. Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" Will looked into her eyes as he ran her hand down her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine Will. I knew you would come and save me." She smiled back at him.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for the crew and Captain --- "  
  
"Jack Sparrow!!!!" Barbossa climbed up the deck and immediately grabbed Elizabeth, pointing his sword at her throat.  
  
"Okay...Why does everybody love saying my name?" Jack turned towards the deck and saw Barbossa holding Elizabeth hostage. "Ana Marie...Will you please?"  
  
AnaMarie took Jack's place on the wheel as Jack headed down towards the main deck. "Well nice seeing you hear, old friend. You know what? I have no idea why you had the guts to come board my ship. As you can see, you are very much outnumbered, and your crew isn't around to back you up."  
  
"Yes. But I have the girl!!!" Barbossa held her tighter.  
  
"Release her!!!!" Said Will, as he stepped closer towards them.  
  
"What do you say we settle this with a good ol' fashioned fight?" Asked Jack as he drew his sword.  
  
"Hmmm...rather tempting...If I win, I get the girl, we break the curse and I kill you, your little sissy friend, your crew and I get your ship."  
  
Jack yawned then stretched as he talked back "Fine. But if I win, we get the girl, we break the curse, I get the Black Pearl and I kill you. As to why I'm trusting you on this deal, is because I know I'm going to WIN!" Jack grinned at Barbossa.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Jack?" Asked Will.  
  
"No. But life's a gamble, kiddo." Jack smiled and turned towards his former first-mate. "Release the girl, and let's get this show on the road."  
  
Barbossa threw Elizabeth towards Will and he immediately swung his sword towards Jack.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk...Still the careless swordsman, I see" Said Jack as he blocked Barbossa's sword. Jack kicked the evil pirate which caused him to stepped back. "It's quite funny, Jack. You know I can't die."  
  
"Oh you will...soon." Jack said as he swung back at Barbossa.  
  
Suddenly, one of Jack's crew members let out a cry "THE BLACK PEARL!!!! It's gaining on us!!!"  
  
"I just LOVE how fast MY ship is." Smiled Barbossa as he swung at Jack again.  
  
"Dammit!" Whispered Jack under his breath. The two exchanged more blows as Will and Elizabeth watched their duel.  
  
"Can't you do anything, Will?" Asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I wish I could, but they've agreed to duel amongst themselves."  
  
AnaMaria's eyes widened as she saw the huge packet of mist on the NorthEast. "We may have a chance to escape!!!"  
  
Mr. Gibb accompanied AnaMarie at the wheel. "How's that?"  
  
"We go through there!" AnaMaria pointed to the mist covered part of the sea on the north east. "I know it's odd having mist at this time of the year, but it's the only way we can lose the Black Pearl."  
  
"No..." said Mr. Gibb with a worried tone in his voice. "No!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It...it may be the cursed mists!!!"  
  
"Cursed mist?" Asked Anamaria "I think this is not the right time to believe in curses, Mr. Gibb. That is our only chance of survival!!!"  
  
"But ships have sailed through that and have never returned. And those lucky to return, have never been the same again."  
  
Jack, still fighting with Barbossa, overhead the discussion between Mr. Gibb and Anamaria. "I may be a little busy here, but I've overheard your little discussion. I say we go through the mist, until we lose the Black Pearl."  
  
"This is one of the reasons why we threw you off the Black Pearl. Your stupidity." Sneered Barbossa.  
  
"And yet it was MY stupidity that got us out of trouble back when you were still good ol' Firstmate Barbossa." Jack swung at him again.  
  
"You heard Jack, Mr. Gibb." Said Anamaria.  
  
Mr. Gibb sighed "Fine. But don't ye all go blaming me if we dun't come back alive."  
  
"At least we have a better chance of living there!!!"  
  
Without hesitation, Anamaria stirred the boat towards the mist.  
  
"Will...." Elizabeth moved closer to Will. "Look....". She pointed towards the mist that their ship was heading straight into.  
  
"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll be here, okay? I'll never leave you. It's going to be okay." Will wrapped her arms around her, as the boat slowly entered into the misty part of the Caribbean.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. But before we lose the Black Pearl, I'll have to end it all here. Hahahaha!!!" Barbossa blocked Jack's sword and suddenly pulled out a gun, aimed directly at Jack. "See you in hell, Jack."  
  
Will saw Barbossa pull the gun out and he quickly ran towards them "NO!!!!!"  
  
The Interceptor had entered the mist, and the last thing heard from it was a gunshot.  
  
Barbossa's men on the Black Pearl stood dumbfounded as they saw the Interceptor disappear without a trace in the misty part of the sea.  
  
"they've...They've disappeared..." Said one of his crew.... "...together with out captain and our only hope to be uncursed..."  
  
"Should we go after them?!!!" Shouted one of the crew.  
  
"No. We'll might get lost and wander far off course. I say we wait here. They'll have to pass by this area if they are to break the curse...."  
  
The Interceptor......it drifted silently after the gunshot echoed in the mist- filled sea.  
  
"WILL!!!!!" Elizabeth shouted. "Anybody?!!! I can't see anything...the fog is too thick "WILL!!! JACK!!!!!"  
  
"Anamaria...What direction are we heading?" Asked Mr. Gibb, who was had his hand on Anamaria's shoulder in order to know where she was.  
  
"I...I don't know. I can't see anything. The fog is too heavy. I'm not even sure if we're in the right course." Said Anamaria in a worried tone. "But Jack!!! How's Jack doing?!!! The last thing I heard was a gunshot and...."  
  
Mr. Gibb looked towards the main deck where Jack and Barbossa were fighting, but much to his dismay, even his view didn't tell him anything. "Sorry Anamaria. I can't even see what's going on down there."  
  
"Uhhnn...I got dizzy for a while there..........JACK!!!" Will looked around. "Jack!!! Are you alright?!!! Elizabeth!!! Where are you?!!! ELIZABETH!!! I can't see anything!!!" Will blindly wandered through the thick fog that blocked his view of the entire ship.  
  
"WILL!!! I'm here!!!! WILL!!!!!!!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"ELIZABETH!!!" Will wandered around, trying to search for the source of Elizabeth's voice.  
  
"I think we're headed towards the clearing!!!" Shouted Anamaria.  
  
Mr. Gibb breathed a sigh of relief "That's good. Thank god the curse wasn't real. I was quite worried there."  
  
Anamaria smiled as she stirred the ship towards a clearing. "We've escaped the Black Pearl, men!!!" She shouted, as the fog started to become thinner. And then she thought of someone "Jack!!!"  
  
As Will's view became clearer, he finally saw the shape of his beloved Elizabeth who's been calling out to him. How he missed her in that short moment. How he wanted to see her and hold her again. He couldn't deny that he was scared for a while. He thought he lost her again.  
  
"ELIZABATH!!! Elizabeth I'm here!!! Elizabeth!!!!" He shouted, as he ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her as soon as he could, holding her close to him.  
  
But instead of holding him back, he heard Elizabeth scream as she pushed him away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She cried as she picked up a sword, pointing it at Will.  
  
"What's wrong, Elizabeth?!!!" Will slowly stepped towards her, his arms reaching out for her...for the woman he loves "Elizabeth....what's going on?"  
  
Before Will could take another step, he suddenly felt someone push him towards the side of the deck, pinning him against the side of the ship. He felt as if he could fall from the edge any time soon. Before he could figure out who had pushed him, he felt a sword being pointed at his throat.  
  
"Let me go!!!" He shouted, as he tried to free himself from the grip of whoever that person was.  
  
"You thought you could jump ship with the girl, didn't you, Barbosa?!! Tsk tsk tsk. You are definitely one heck of a pirate, aren't you?"  
  
Jack! Will recognized Jack's voice....Jack was the one who pushed him?! He thought to himself that maybe it was because of the mist that Jack had mistaken him for Barbossa.  
  
"Jack!!! It's me, WILL!!! It's Will!! William Turner." He shouted, as he struggled from Jack's grip. "Please Jack..."  
  
The fog completely cleared as the ship sailed away from the mist....And as soon as Will's view was clear again, his eyes opened wide with shock.  
  
The face that was staring down at him...The person who was threatening to kill him... The body who had the voice of Jack was HIM. Will was staring back at himself!  
  
Will couldn't talk. He couldn't say anything that could make any sense. He was speechless How could he be pinning him down, and how can he himself have Jack's voice?!!! And how can be staring at himself?!!!  
  
And then Will looked at the blade that was pointed straight as his throat. And in the reflection, what he saw was something he couldn't believe. Instead of seeing his face, he saw the face of Captain Barbossa.  
  
"No..." he whispered to himself....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hope you guys liked the first chapter ^o^!!!! Reviews, comments and suggestions are VERY MUCH appreciated ^_^!!!!  
  
THANKS FOR READING :D! 


	2. Love Me by Moonlight

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies...Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: http://www.galuade.com  
  
PART 2 : Love me by Moonlight  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"This can't be happening." Muttered Will.  
  
He looked at his reflection on Jack's sword and still saw Barbossa's image there. And then he looked at the man in front of him again.  
  
"Jack? I...is that you?" He asked all shakingly.  
  
"Oh come on, Barbossa. You know the answer to that. As you can see, you've lost our little duel. So I say I throw you off the ship and you just have to float down there and pray that your crewmen find you. That is, before the sharks find you of course." Jack sneered as he pushed Will harder against the edge of the ship.  
  
"Jack it's really me!!! IT'S WILL!!! I don't know what's going on!!! I'm in Barbossa's body and you're in MY body!!!" Will shouted.  
  
"I don't buy it. Off you go, dear friend." Jack dragged Will to the opening on the side of the deck that was created by one of the cannons that hit the Interceptor.  
  
"Well, we don't have a plank, so you can just jump from this point. Got it?"  
  
"But I'm REALLY WILL!!!! Elizabeth!!! I'M REALLY WILL TRAPPED IN ANOTHER BODY!!! Jack!!! Look at yourself!!! Please!!! Look at your reflection!!!" Will shouted as he held on the side of the boat, trying to stop Jack from pushing him offboard.  
  
Jack leaned closer will. "Okay. I'll count that as your...last request. But...you GO first." Jack playfully kicked will off the boat as he looked at one of the windows on the ship.  
  
Jack suddenly felt a weird feeling on his stomach as he saw Will's reflection staring at him. "Oh this is rather ...interesting..." He said as he swallowed.  
  
And then he remembered 'Will', if he was truly 'Will'.  
  
"WI---" Jack turned towards the edge of the boat where he just threw 'Will' off.  
  
"Don't worry, I got him!" Said Elizabeth, who was hanging onto Will on the edge of the ship. "I don't know why, but...I just felt as if he was telling the truth."  
  
"Well you could have told me sooner, luv. We don't wanna lose our good ol' friend William."  
  
Jack went to Elizabeth's side and helped her pull Will back on the Interceptor. As soon as Will got back on the deck, he immediately confronted Jack face to face "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!! Who knows if sharks are in the water?!!!" Shouted Will.  
  
"Well you can't blame me, lad! After all, LOOK AT YERSELF!!!" Said Jack as he gently pushed Will.  
  
Will slowly turned his head towards of the ship's windows and reality hit him again. He wasn't in his body anymore. And worse, he's in the body of a man --- the pirate he wished DEAD. The pirate who had killed his father. The pirate who had hurt the woman he loved.  
  
Will just stood there, staring at his 'reflection'.  
  
Jack suddenly stepped in front of him. "Hey wait a minute! If I am in YOUR body, and you are in Barbossa's body? Then WHERE IS MY BODY?!!!"  
  
"Barbossa..." whispered Elizabeth.  
  
++++++  
  
"Jack!!!!" shouted Anamaria, as she saw Jack Sparrow climb up the stairs towards the wheel.  
  
Mr. Gibb walked up towards Jack. "We were worried about you, Jack. For a while there, we thought you were hit! But enough of that. As you can see, we've successfully sailed through the mist and out into the open ---"  
  
Anamaria saw Jack clutching his shoulder. "Jack? Jack are you okay?! Oh my god, he's bleeding!!!  
  
"Captain Sparrow!!!" Shouted Mr. Gibbs.  
  
The only thing they heard from Jack's lips were the words "I can feel.", and then he fell unconscious on the upper deck.  
  
Jack, Will and Elizabeth ran to where Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs were.  
  
"Is everyone okay?!!!" shouted Jack. And then he saw HIS body laying on the floor. "MY BODY!!!! That bastard hit me!!!!"  
  
And then Anamaria and Mr. Gibb suddenly saw Will (who is now in the body of Barbossa).  
  
"WILL!!! Behind you!!! It's Barbossa!!!!" Anamaria quickly grabbed Jack's sword and lunged at Will.  
  
Will was taken by surprise as he felt Anamarie's heavy weight on him.  
  
"Damn you, Barbossa!!! I'll kill you now once they give me the order to!!!" Shouted Anamaria as she pointed the sword at Will's chest.  
  
Will rolled his eyes as he depressingly said "I am not Barbossa. I am Will Turner, okay?!!! THE Will Turner."  
  
"This is starting to be fun!!! Anyway, get off him, Anamaria. He's telling the truth." Said Jack as he motioned Anamaria to get off Will.  
  
"What?" Asked Anamaria with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Please Anne, I know I look really different, but I'd appreciate it a lot if you get off of me." Said Will politely at the girl on top of him.  
  
Anamaria got up and brushed herself off. "Just what is going on here, Will?". Anamaria looked at the body of Will (the body that is now inhibited by Jack). "Why is Barbossa claiming that he's WILL?!"  
  
Jack sighed as he helped Will up "This is going to take a LOT of explanation."  
  
"Explanation about what?!" Asked Anamaria confusingly.  
  
Jack walked towards the wheel and placed a hand on it. "First of all, I am NOT Will! I am CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow TRAPPED in sissy boy's body."  
  
"Hey!!!" Shouted Will.  
  
"Shush I'm telling the story" Said Jack as he waived a hand towards Will, telling him to shut up.  
  
"As for young Will Turner, he is in now in THAT ---" Jack pointed at Will "--- UGLY body. Sorry, boy. But you got the worst one out of the three. As for where Barbossa had wandered off to..." Jack waived his finger in the air and pointed to HIS unconscious body on the floor. "---- that lucky bastard took MY BODY!!!"  
  
Anamaria can't help but feel confused "I...I don't understand.....So...who's Will again?"  
  
Will stepped up towards Anamaria "I am!"  
  
Jack motioned his hand "And I am Captain Jack Sparrow...trapped in her boyfriend's body." Jack pointed at Elizabeth. "Well, luv, looks like you'll just have to get used to Will looking like THAT before we figure out what exactly happened out there." Jack pointed towards Will "Looks like you won't get any kisses for a while, boy! Hehehehehehe."  
  
Mr. Gibb walked towards Jack with a worried look on his face "Um...Will...er, I mean Jack, I think it was the CURSE..."  
  
"Curse!!!! Why didn't you tell us about the curse?!!!" Jack shouted.  
  
"Well we told you about the curse, but you still told us to go through the mist!" Shouted Anamaria.  
  
Jack pressed a finger against his head, as if he was thinking about something. "Oh! THAT Mist Curse thing. Heheh...looks like it is TRUE after all." He then saw a pool of blood forming around his unconscious body's shoulder.  
  
"MY BODY!!! MY BODY!!!! Treat it quick!!! Barbossa may be in it now, but it's still my goddamn BODY!!!! I'll ask one of the crew to pilot the ship towards Tortuga. But for now, let's treat my boy, tie it up, then let's talk about this --- curse."  
  
About an hour later, Will, Jack, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew are sitting around the table in the main cabin, in hopes of discovering what curse they've gotten just themselves into.  
  
Jack pushed his rum aside and then leaned towards Mr. Gibb "So...Mr. Gibb...tell us this Mist Curse...".  
  
"Jack!!!" shouted Will "Take care of my body! You know I'm not much of a drinker!!!"  
  
"Oh come on, lad! You know I LIVE for the RUM!!! Don't worry. You can stop drinking once you get your body back, okay?"  
  
Will sighed and slumped back on his chair. "I can't believe this!!! Will took off his hat and threw it down on the table.". From the corner of his eye, he can see their entire crew staring at him.  
  
"Anyway..." Jack turned towards Mr. Gibb "As I was saying. I heard you mention the curse of the Mist earlier today."  
  
"That is right, Captain Sparrow. Well, I am not entirely sure if my story is accurate, but from what I've heard, the Curse of the Mist originated back when races of differently colored people were at war because of their physical differences. So the gods sent out a curse to switch their bodies with that of their enemies so they could see the world in the eyes of their foes. They then realized that their grudge against one another was a result of a shallow pride towards their physical appearance....They realized that deep down inside, they were all just the same men. When the two races realized that, the gods lifted the curse. After that, no one ever knew what became of them people. Some say the gods took them to heaven. Some say they've gone back to war and were killed by the gods. And some just dun know..."  
  
Mr. Bigg focused his attention towards Jack. "Er...Jack?"  
  
"ZzzZzzZzzzz..." Jack had his head down on the table with his rum by his hand.  
  
"He slept through my entire story!" Complained Mr. Bigg.  
  
Will took the mug of rum off Jack's hand and moved it away from him "Well, that's Jack. Always the rum-lover. What's new?" Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling all confused and frustrated.  
  
"So...Mr. Bigg. Is there anyway for us to reverse the curse? I'll die if I stay in this body forever!!!" Shouted Will as he slammed a hand against the table.  
  
"Whoa...calm down, lad. Don't worry. We'll find someone in Tortuga who may know how to reverse this curse. After all, that OTHER curse is reversible. This one should be reversible too."  
  
"Well I hope so." Will turned to look at Elizabeth. And thought to himself "How can I even tell her I love her if I look like this?"  
  
Elizabeth met Will's eyes, but as she as she did, Will looked away and stood up. "I...I'll be in the deck. I just need some air. Good night, Elizabeth."  
  
"Will, wait!!!" Elizabeth shouted, but before she could grab him, he had already stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth just stayed there sitting for a while, thinking of whether she should go after him. Then he saw his hat on the table. "Well, he might want this back." She picked it up and walked out of the room after Will.  
  
"I really feel bad about them..." said Anamaria. She looked at Jack as he laid sprawled on the table. And I really feel bad about the boy's body too.  
  
Will walked up the stairs as a myriad of thoughts entered his head "How can she love me now? What if the curse doesn't get broken?!!! Why did I have to be in this body?!!!"  
  
He opened the door to the main deck, and as he did, the light of the moon hit him........And things just got worse for poor Will.  
  
Elizabeth ran up the stairs. She just didn't know what to tell Will. She couldn't come up with the right words to comfort him. But she had to be there. Because, well, she loved him.  
  
Elizabeth reached the door to the main deck. "Will!!!" And her eyes opened wide with shock.  
  
Will was leaning against the side of the ship. Looking at the sea. And then he turned towards Elizabeth. "Hi, Elizabeth...Looks like things have just gotten worse for me, huh?"  
  
"You...you've turned into..." Elizabeth said shakingly.  
  
Will turned away from her again. "Yes...I even got THEIR curse!!! The curse of the aztec gold. Look at me, Elizabeth...Look at me!!!".  
  
Will tried to hold back the tears that wanted to run down his cheeks. Then he realized he couldn't cry even if he wanted to. He didn't even have cheeks or tear glands. He was a zombie now. Just like Barbossa's crew. He was dead...Just like them. Thank god he could still 'feel' --- something that Barbossa's crew couldn't do.  
  
Elizabeth slowly walked towards him "Will...."  
  
Will felt the wind hit his face as the clouds covered the moonlight, returning him to his human form. Still, he wasn't himself. Still, the mirror will reveal the reflection of a man that wasn't him.  
  
"It'll be alright, Will. You'll see...We will break the curse...At least you can still feel, right?" Elizabeth gently placed her hand on Will's shoulder.  
  
And as soon as Will felt her, he quickly moved away. "You don't deserve me, Elizabeth!!! I'm not even me anymore!!!!"  
  
"You are still YOU, WILL!!!!" Elizabeth motioned towards him. But as she did, Will took a step back.  
  
"No please, Elizabeth...Don't...don't touch me...please...You don't deserve me now!!! Can't you see? Jack has MY body now. Maybe...maybe you'd want him instead."  
  
"Stop this, Will!!!!" Elizabeth shouted. "Is that what you've thought all along?! That I've loved you all these years because of how you look? I've survived being in a cursed ship just to see you again! And now that I'm with you, you...you want to leave me?!!!"  
  
Will slowly stepped into a shadow cast by the ship's sails in order to hide his form. "I'm just doing this because I.... love you. And I love you not just as a sister, Elizabeth. I really love you.... I love you so much that I..I....."  
  
"Then I'll wait, Will. I'll wait until you decide to come back to me." She whispered...  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." He whispered under his breath. Will placed his hands on his face as he cried alone in the night, under the moonlit sky.  
  
Elizabeth saw him crying in the shadows with his hands on his face. But even if she wanted to, she couldn't do anything now. Now that Will has distanced himself from her. And then thoughts entered her mind ....Could she really stand Will looking like this? What if the curse really can't be lifted?  
  
But she blocked those thoughts away. She knew she loved him. And nothing will change that. Will is Will --- no matter what he looks like.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door towards the lower decks. "I'll be in my quarters, Will. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
But Will said nothing. He just set there, under the shadows, as he saw his loved one going on without him. He closed his eyes, and he fell asleep.  
  
**** Early next day ****  
  
Barbossa woke up as the waves splashed against the ship. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in one of the Interceptor's brigs.  
  
"What just 'appened?!!!" He shouted as he shook the bars. As he did, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.  
  
"Dammit!!! What now?!!" He looked down to his shoulder and saw a patch of blood on the bandage. "Just how in the world did I get shot?!!! The last thing I remember was shooting Jack, entering the mist and..."  
  
Something finally hit him. "PAIN!!! I can feel pain!!!! BUT HOW?!!! And blood!!! It's real blood!!! Has the curse been lifted?!!!"  
  
And then he took a good look at himself again...His clothes and his body.  
  
"Wait...this is Jack's clothes!!!" And then he touched his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "And this is also Jack's.............."  
  
"JACK SPARROOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
On the deck of the Interceptor....  
  
"Hey boy, wake up!" Jack stood beside the sleeping Will and gently kicked him. "You know what, Will? With the way you look right now, I'd really LOOOVE to kick you harder, so you better wake up!!!"  
  
Will grunted as he felt Jack kicking him "Okay okay I'm awake. You didn't have to kick me that hard." Will rubbed his eyes and stood up.  
  
He then looked at Jack "So...have you found a way to break the curse, yet?"  
  
"Curse? What curse?" Asked Jack dumbfoundedly.  
  
"The curse of the MIST!!!!" Shouted Will as he gripped onto Jack's collar. "Whoa...That new body's made you rather irritable. Hahaha...of course I know THAT curse. I was just fooling around with you. And what's the hurry, boy? I might get some NEW girls with THIS body, eh?"  
  
Jack suddenly felt a strong, hard slap on his cheek as Elizabeth walked up to him. "Don't ever dare do anything you would do, to Will's body, Sparrow. Remember that you're just borrowing it!"  
  
Jack wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder "Ahhh..my luv has finally awaken, I see."  
  
Elizabeth slowly moved away from him "You may have Will's body. But you can never be Will!"  
  
She then shot a look at Will, her eyes meeting his, and his meeting hers. "Good morning, Will." She said.  
  
"Good morning, Elizabeth." He answered back, with his head lowered down a bit.  
  
Jack moved closer to the two "Mmm-hmmm...I see we have a little conflict going on here. Unfortunately, we'll have to settle this later, because me and young...er...YOUNG William here have to meet with our friend in the brig. Be seeing you, luv."  
  
Jack pulled Will by the shoulder as he dragged him towards the lower decks.  
  
Jack can feel Will's dead weight as they walked down the ship. "Oh come on, Will. It's not that bad."  
  
Will mumbled under his breath "Oh it is very bad. How am I even going to propose to her looking like THIS?!!!"  
  
Jack laughed and looked at Will "Okay so it is BAD!!!! VERY VERY BAD!!!"  
  
Will sighed.  
  
"Hey! You asked for the truth and I gave it to ya'" Laughed Jack.  
  
"This is not funny!!!" Shouted Will.  
  
"Well, tell to the man who originally owned that cursed body." Jack opened the door to the brigs and they entered it together. "Believe me, boy. I don't like my body being with Barbossa either."  
  
Barbossa was leaning against the bars. His hands were gripping on it as he looked at Will and Jack. "So the curse of the mist was true after all. Hahahaha...Fortunately for me, I can now feel. I may still be cursed, but I LIKE this certain curse. Hahahahaha!!!! Look at me...I am now the GREAT Jack Sparrow!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Barbossa!!!" Jack drew his sword and hit the bars with it.  
  
"Careful there, Will. You don't want to damage your pirate friends' body." Cackled the evil pirate.  
  
"He's not Will. I am!!!" Will stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to Barbossa.  
  
"Aaahh...I see you're the lucky one who got my body!!! Young Will has now turned into the dashing Captain Barbossa. Such a lucky young lad. So.....how's the moonlight?"  
  
Will drew his sword and aimed it towards Barbossa "Dammit Jack I'll KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Jack immediately pushed Will's sword down "Hey hey hey!!! That's my body you want to kill!!! Don't touch the goods, boy!!!"  
  
Will held his sword tighter with frustration as he sheathed his sword.  
  
Barbossa looked at the body of Will "So...I see you've occupied the boy's body. What now, Jack? Will you leave me here to rot and die?"  
  
Jack leaned closer against the bars. "Unfortunately for you, my old friend, me and my crew will STILL break the aztec gold curse, I will still KILL you and I will take my Black Pearl back and SAIL AWAY in it! That is of course...AFTER we reverse THIS curse."  
  
"Well then, I hope that THIS curse isn't irreversible. After all, I'm starting to like being in THIS body. Hahahahah."  
  
Jack pulled out his gun and aimed it towards Barbossa. "Be careful with your words, Barbossa. I'd rather have my body DEAD then let you run around in it."  
  
Jack moved his gun away and looked at Will. "Come on, Will. I think we've had enough of our old friend for now."  
  
Before Jack and Will could move away from Barbossa's cell, Jack suddenly felt Barbossa's hand on his arm. "You might as well give me something to eat!!! I'm starving in here!!!"  
  
Barbossa saw Jack look back at him with a smile on his face as he moved his arm away from his grip "You know what? For oldtime's sake...Why not?" Jack got an apple from his pocket and handed it over to Barbossa. "Bon appetit."  
  
Jack waived away as him and Will exit the brigs.  
  
Barbossa bit on the crunchy, juicy red apple...and he smiled.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! Reviews are very much appreciated so please take the time to review this weird, crazy piece of work @.@  
  
THANKS!!! 


	3. On the way to Tortuga

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey : )  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
First of all, I would like to give THANKS (and a cursed gold coin each) to those who reviewed the first two chapters of this fanfic ^o^!!! It's really great hearing what you guys think of it, and it's even kewler to know that you like how it's going so far ^_^!  
  
So super thanks to: Mistress of Mordor, jadedrose01, AuronLives, Elf and Tonic, MSK and PippinFinn :D!  
  
MSK - thanks for your honest comment, man ;). Heheh.having Will in you-know- who's body is a part of the challenge ;). Having Will in Jack's body and vice versa would just be too easy ;)!  
  
Hope you like this next chapter : ).  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site:   
  
PART 3 : On the way to Tortuga  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as Jack and Will exited the brig, Will slammed his fists against the wall. He just couldn't take it anymore. He felt his body limp as he leaned against the cold wall of the hallway..His dead weight causing him to slide down until he was sitting on the floor.  
  
Young Will took his hat off and covered his face with it "It's unfair. Why did this have to happen?!! Why me?!! Why us?!!!"  
  
Jack towered over Will as he looked down at him. "Because we're pirates boy!!! We live for such dangers!!! This is the life of a pirate, lad. Get over it!!!"  
  
"But I'm not a pirate!!!" Will threw his hat away as he shouted back at Jack. "Me and Elizabeth shouldn't even be here! If.If only my father wasn't a pirate!!!"  
  
"Ho! Hold on there, Will. Don't blame William for this. Your father was a good man, you know." Jack sighed as he sat beside Will on the floor. "Look, Will. I really don't want to sound like your nanny, but everything's gonna be fine. At least you're alive! Cheating death may be fun. But being dead ain't."  
  
"Wake up, Jack!!! I'm DEAD! This body's cursed by the aztec gold, remember?"  
  
Jack arched his eyebrow "Hm! You're right. You ARE dead."  
  
"I just can't take this anymore!" Will stood up and walked away.  
  
"Will!!!" Jack shouted. You forgot your hat!!!"  
  
"It's not even mine!!!" Will shouted back as he continued walking away.  
  
Jack stood up, picked up the hat on the floor and went after him. "Kids these days. They end up being immortal and they complain about it." He sighed.  
  
Will just kept on walking. He didn't want anyone to see him now. Not Jack or Elizabeth or Mr. Brown or any of the crew. He just wanted to be alone. And he didn't want to see anything that would reflect what he looked like now.  
  
Once he was young Will Turner. A young man who had high hopes and dreams. A young man who wanted to propose to the woman he loved --- A woman who is currently engaged to another. But now everything has gone down the drain. He may still be Will Turner. The Will Turner he had always been, but everyone will look at him as Barbossa now. And god, why HIM?!!!  
  
As he walked through the halls of the ship, he didn't look at any of the crew. Ironically, most of the crew were staring back at him, some even nervously said their 'hellos' and 'good mornings'.  
  
Some of the crew who didn't respect him respected him now. But he didn't want to earn respect this way. He didn't want to earn respect because of how he looked.  
  
He just wanted to shut the world away.For now..  
  
Will opened the door to his cabin and quickly stepped inside. "I need to rest. Aaah.sleeping on the deck last night gave me one mean back ache." He told himself.  
  
He placed his hand on the back of his neck as he felt the soreness there "I really need to get some more rest. I just hope the crew won't mind." He thought to himself again.  
  
Will took off the heavy jacket that Barbossa used to wear, and he threw more of Barbossa's things and belts on the floor. "Ugh. I really should have thought of this as soon as I got this body. You have to give the man credit for carrying all these for 10 years."  
  
Will stashed Barbossa's belongings into one of the chest in his cabin. "The last thing I need is to be reminded that I am in his body now." He muttered to himself. "Thank god I don't have a single mirror in my room."  
  
The young man slowly walked towards his bed. He felt his entire body ache as he sat on the edge of it. "I really do need a little bit more sleep. Even the bed isn't that comfortable anymore."  
  
Then he looked at himself again. "Not only that, but I need a shave, a haircut, and one long bath.".  
  
Will sighed as he fell flat on his back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, wishing that it was all just a bad dream. That he will wake up the next day.or maybe that night, and see himself back in his body again. In the body of William Turner.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he felt the bed comforting his aching back.  
  
Then he suddenly felt a hand on his chest.  
  
"Will?" the voice asked. It sounded like a girl's voice and he knew who it was. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Elizabeth looking down at him.  
  
"ELIZABETH!!!" He shouted. "Wh-what are you doing here?! I mean of course you're always welcome in my quarters but." As Will slowly moved away from her, he got the cover of his bed and draped it over his head.  
  
Will felt his voice shaking as he talked to her. He had never been this nervous around her. Never with Elizabeth. He's been with her for as long as he could remember. They've been childhood friends --- Not only childhood friends. They were the BEST of friends.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she chuckled a bit.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing?" Asked Will, still holding the sheet in place on his head.  
  
"Are we playing ghosts now? Yeah, Will. That's reeeeaaaally scary. The last time you put a white sheet on your head, you accidentally fell off the port! From then on, I refused to play ghosts with you anymore, William. You were younger back then. You're just plain young now." Elizabeth laughed as she pushed the draped-Will over.  
  
Will held the sheet tighter on his head "Elizabeth! You pushed me!!!"  
  
"Yes and I'll push you again!!! I'll push you harder if you don't get out of there!" Elizabeth pushed young Will again. This time, harder. Hard enough to almost make him fall off the bed "And by the way, I order that you call me Ms. Swann now."  
  
"Hey!!! You're taking this too far, MS. SWANN!!! Or shall I say, MRS. NORRINGTON!!!" Will laughed as he threw a pillow at her, his head still in the sheet.  
  
Elizabeth saw the pillow fly past her. "You missed me, Will!!! And Mrs. Norrington?!!! There is no way I'll be Mrs. Norrington!!! I'd rather you call me Mrs. Tur---"  
  
In that split second, Will felt like himself again. Like nothing had changed between them. That he was still Will and she was still Elizabeth. He knew Elizabeth could never change, but there is no use trying to be with her now as they once were. After all, he's not him anymore.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Will?"  
  
"Go." He said.  
  
"But I wanted to see you---"  
  
"Just go, okay? Please.for me." He said, still hiding under his cloth mirage. "I know I may sound like a coward right now, Elizabeth. But..I.I just don't want to burden you with---"  
  
"With what, Will?!! What you look like?!!! I am your friend, Will turner!!! We've played pirates when we were children!! We've been through everything together!!! There was even that one time when we were young and you thought a witchdoctor turned me into a rabbit and you cared for that rabbit --- watched it day and night because you thought it was me."  
  
"I was young! I was --- a fool. You're not that young anymore, Elizabeth. You know what you want and I'm NOT what you want right now."  
  
"Fine! If to be left alone is what you want, then I'll leave you alone, Will! But I'll always be there for you like you've always been there for me.No matter what!" Elizabeth shouted as she darted out the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Will sighed as he laid back on the bed. Removing the sheet on his face, he looked up towards the ceiling.and sighed.  
  
A few hours later..  
  
Jack kicked the door to Will's cabin and proudly marched in.  
  
"Looks like that old body has made young Will Turner tire easily."  
  
Jack towered over Will as he saw the young man sprawled on the bed on his stomach. "Tsk tsk tsk.A pirate sleeping in the middle of the day. Simply unacceptable."  
  
Jack pulled out his gun and started poking Will's back with it. "Hey boy!!! Wake up!!! Rise and shine, sleepy head!!"  
  
Will grunted in his sleep and shifted as he felt something poking his back. "Not now, please." he said annoyingly.  
  
Jack sighed as he poked Will's back harder with the nozzle of his gun. "It's either you stand up now or I mark your back with bruises, you got that, boy?!"  
  
"Okay okay!!!! I'm up!!! You didn't have to do that!!" Will reached towards his back as he shifted to his side. "I hate this body." He muttered.  
  
Jack smiled "I noticed. Anyway, come on, Will. We've got a looong day ahead of us." Jack started waving his gun around as he described their 'long' day.  
  
"And just to try to cheer you up, we just reached Tortuga. We might find the cure for our current misfortune there."  
  
Will rubbed his eyes, still trying to wake himself up from that much-needed sleep. "That's good. Dammit, Jack, I hope we get our answers here."  
  
"Don't worry, Will. If there's news about anything --- er --- including information about mysterious and unknown curses like this one, we'll surely find it here." Jack picked up Barbossa's coat from the floor. "Here. Your coat."  
  
Will stood up and pushed the coat away "No thank you. I'd rather be as much of msyelf as I can. Another thing --- that coat smells like ---- a monkey!"  
  
"But Will!!!" Jack shoved the coat towards the young boy "If we're going to get as much information as we can in Tortuga, you might as well PLAY THE ROLE!!!"  
  
"Er.What role?!!!" Will said as he refused to lay a hand on the coat.  
  
"You can use your connections AS Barbossa to get as much information as we can!!!" Jack pushed the coat harder against Will. "So if I were you, I'd try to look as much like Barbossa as I can."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and grabbed the coat from Jack.  
  
Jack smiled "Good."  
  
Will slipped into the coat, trying to get as comfortable in it. "So how about you, Jack? You don't look like THE CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to me now. You can't run around in Tortuga acting like yourself in MY body!!!"  
  
"Well, if YOU are going to play the role of Barbossa, then I will play YOUR role. I will be the young, innocent Will Turner who's never had a girl in bed. Heheh. No offense, lad!" Jack turned around inspecting his newfound body. "Hmmm.Wouldn't hurt if I try to hit on the ladies with this body, aye?"  
  
Will pointed at Jack's chest and poked it hard with his finger "Jack!!! You may still be you, but that is still my body!!! What would Elizabeth think if she saw me with YOUR women?!"  
  
Jack stroked his goatee (or rather, Will's goatee) as his eyes wandered off thinking. "Hmm.I bet she'd say.'My my my! That dashing Captain Jack Sparrow sure does know how to use Will's body. I wish he'd do such things to me too., especially now that my boyfriend Will has turned into an ugly old pira---'"  
  
Will's eyes opened wide as he saw a figure behind Jack. And once he knew who it was, a devious smile curled up his lips. "Uh. You know what, Jack? I think it would be better if you told that to Elizabeth yourself. She'd LOVE to know what you think of her."  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow curiously. "What?"  
  
"Uhm.She right over there." Will pointed towards Elizabeth who was standing right behind Jack all along.  
  
"Uh oh." the pirate gulped, as he slowly turned towards Elizabeth "Well 'ello there, luv." He said.  
  
The next thing Jack felt was a good, hard slap on the face. "You.really gotta stop doing that." He said as he tried to regain his balance. "That was a really hard one, lass. Too bad women are bad luck at sea, or I would have made you a part of my crew."  
  
The young woman put her hands on her hips as she talked back "Well you better stop talking about me behind my back, Jack. And by the way, I've NEVER thought of you as dashing, and NEVER in my life will I want you to do 'things' to me."  
  
Jack rubbed his cheek "Your loss, luv. Heheheh.".  
  
He then turn towards Will and waved the nozzle of his gun at him. "Anyway, I'll meet you on the main deck, lad. And you too, Elizabeth. Oh, and before we head off to land---" Jack walked beside Will and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "---I'll train you how to walk and talk like a pirate. Believe me, you'll need it to emphasize you're now..LOOK."  
  
Jack winked and patted Will's shoulder as he stepped away from the now irritated Will.  
  
Will sighed and shot a look at Jack as the pirate walked out of his cabin. "I am really going to get you for this once this curse is over, you know!!" He shouted.  
  
Jack stepped away from the door way and quickly stepped inside again "Then you better hope it's irreversible. Heheheh.". Jack winked again and ran off chuckling.  
  
"Jack!!!" Will shouted, as Jack ran off chuckling. "Come back here, you coward!!! Maybe I shouldn't have broken you out of that cell!!!" Will shook his fist in the air as he raised his voice.  
  
"Sometimes I don't know if he's really on our side. Damn pirate." Said Will as he attached some of Barbossa's things on him.  
  
Elizabeth walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let him get to your nerves. You know Jack.He likes to fool around a lot."  
  
"Well I think he fools around TOO much." Will shrugged Elizabeth's hand off his shoulder as he picked up his hat from the bed. "Sometimes I don't even know how I ended up trusting him in the first place."  
  
Elizabeth looked away as she felt Will shrug her hand off. Why did he want to avoid her so much? Doesn't Will care for her anymore? Had she hurt him with something she'd said after the curse? She couldn't understand. Will had never distanced himself from her this much before.  
  
Will placed the hat smugly on his head as he turned towards Elizabeth "By the way, It.it really is nice to see you again." He found it difficult to meet her eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile on his lips. He knew that once his eyes met with hers, the only thing he would want to do is hold her in his arms.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Will, trying to see meet his gaze as his stare wandered away from her. She knew that even if his actions were telling her to go away, his eyes would reveal something else. They would reveal the truth.That Will Turner still cared for her.  
  
"I missed you last night." Will whispered. "Thank you for.Still looking at me as ME even if everyone treats me differently now."  
  
"Will Will Will.Nothing can change 8 years of friendship. Not a new body, or an aztec gold curse or ANY curse will ever change the way I look at you." Elizabeth reached out to touch Will's face, but before she could, Will gently grabbed her wrist, as he moved her hand away from him.  
  
He then looked into her eyes. He had to --- he just had to see her looking back at him again. He had to see her eyes before ---- "I.I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But for now, I.I just can't be your Will anymore. As long as I'm in this body, I don't deserve you. I.I'm really sorry."  
  
He felt his heart ache as he said those words. But he had to. He had to say those words for her sake. He wanted to get her away from danger.  
  
Will stepped away from Elizabeth as he walked pass her out of his cabin.  
  
The last thing Elizabeth heard from Will was the sound of the door closing. And she just stood there. Feeling alone. Probably more alone than Will could ever be.  
  
She couldn't understand why unconditional love hurt that much.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ^o^!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++ 


	4. A Pirate's Life for Me

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
PippinFinn and SirLanceahlot - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :D! You guys r0ck and ya keep me goin' ;)!!!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: galuade.com  
  
PART 4 : A Pirate's Life for Me  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Will staggered as he walked towards the upper deck. Not only had he gotten the worst body in the Caribbean seas, but he even asked Elizabeth, the only one who truly cared about him, to go away.  
  
"Not only do I have to undo THIS curse and the aztec gold curse, but I have to undo the pain I've brought Elizabeth too." He thought to himself.  
  
What's worse is that he will even have to play the part of Barbossa once they step on Tortuga. Will sighed as he thought of himself: walking, talking and acting like the vilest man he'd ever known. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
And he won't like having Jack walking around in his body too.  
  
Will opened the door to the upper deck and felt the sun against his skin. "Didn't know I'd appreciate sunlight this much." He thought.  
  
Jack saw him and immediately strode towards the young man "Aaaah.Young Will has finally emerged from his meeting with his damsel. I see you two took the time to engage in ---"  
  
Will pushed Jack away. "Don't even think about it!!! It's none of your business!"  
  
"Believe me, boy. I would NEVER think about it!!! You and Elizabeth going at it? In THAT body? That would just be VERY wrong!!! Even for a pirate like m'self. Definitely VERY WRONG." A look of disgust formed on Jack's face.  
  
"Look.This is not the right time to talk about me and Elizabeth!"  
  
Jack slowly paced around Will, as if observing the boy "I see things didn't go well between you and Miss Elizabeth."  
  
Will shot an angry look at Jack . Even until now, it was very weird seeing Jack in his body. Even the fact that he was talking to his image still felt like a bad dream. "As I was saying, me and Elizabeth are none of your business."  
  
The young man stepped up right in front of Jack "Look. You wanted me here to teach me how to act and talk like a pirate. I believe it's about time we get down to business." Will moved his face closer to Jack's and sneered at him.  
  
Jack carefully pushed Will away as he himself took a step back "Too close. Tooooo close. Careful with the attitude, Will. We don't want you really turning into Barbossa now, do we?". Jack smiled at Will as he took a step back, observing the boy once again.  
  
The captain looked at Will from head to toe "Hmmm.Looks like this is going to take a while."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Look, if acting and talking like an evil pirate is the only thing I have to do, then I guess I can do that without your help."  
  
Jack smiled and started pacing back and forth on the deck, looking at Will every now and then. "Oh I'm not sure about that, young Will. You see, being the perfect evil pirate takes years and years of pillaging, looting and killing. And you, my friend, is not even close to a month. So if I were you, I'd listen to your good friend Jack, that's ME of course, and let him lead you the way to piracy."  
  
Will just stood there staring back at the pacing Sparrow. "So you really think I can't act and talk like Barbossa on my own, eh?"  
  
Jack stopped pacing and turned towards the young man with a mocking smile on his face "Yes. I bet you can't even talk like him!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Smiled Will.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
The entire crew had gathered on the main deck of the Interceptor after hearing an announcement from their self-proclaimed captain --- Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack made his way to the side of the stairs that led to the upper deck with the wheel. He then turned towards the crew in front of him.  
  
"Pirates and gentlemen, I believe you already know of our little brush with the cursed --- mist. Because of that, our friend Will Turner had decided upon himself that he can act AND talk like Barbossa!!!"  
  
The entire crew suddenly burst into laughter, while Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs looked on.  
  
Jack pulled out his sword and pointed at the upper deck. "With great honor and pleasure, I bring to you, OUR Barbossa!!!"  
  
After Jack said Barbossa's name, Will suddenly emerged from the upper deck with a gun and sword in hand. And with his best pirate-like voice, he said : "Um.People of Tortuga. I am Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl!!! I have come to this --- village --- er --- town, to steal and pillage your goods!!!! Those who won't comply will be sent to Davey James' locker!!!"  
  
Jack looked up to him and whispered "Davey Jones! That's Jones!!!"  
  
Will looked down at Jack, pointed a sword at him and shouted back "I don't have to listen to you, you --- scallywag!!! I am THE Barbossa!!! What I say goes!!!"  
  
Jack just yawned and arched an eyebrow.  
  
But young Will kept on going."So I say, surrender now before ---" Will took a step down, but before he could take another one, he tripped and started rolling down the stairs, landing on his back. As soon as he landed, the crew burst out into laughter again as Jack placed a hand on his face, shaking his head from side to side. Will was definitely one disgraceful pirate.  
  
"That hurt." said Will as he tried to stand up.  
  
"You know what? Maybe I should just do all the talking down there instead.." Said Jack as he helped Will up. "After all, I am now the son of Boostrap Bill. It's about time that I, er, I mean YOU end up acting like your father."  
  
"Well I just wish I knew him as much as you did." Will said as he rubbed his back.  
  
Jack brushed Will off and straightened his coat. "Too bad he had to go too soon, eh? Anyway, enough of that. It's about time we gathered the last member of our little party for Tortuga."  
  
"Is Anamaria or Mr. Gibbs coming along?" Asked Will.  
  
Jack turned around toward's the captain's cabin and walked towards it with Will right behind him "Well, Mr. Gibbs will be tagging along, but Anamaria will have to stay on the ship to make sure someone doesn't commandeer it from us while we're gone. But the man I'm referring to is ---"  
  
Jack opened the door to the captain's cabin and there was Barbossa sitting on the farthest side of the table, grabbing and eating as much food and rum as he could. Beside him was Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria who were both keeping a close eye on him.  
  
"HIM?!!!" Will shouted. "First of all, what is he doing out of the brig?! And second, you're giving him what he wants?!!!"  
  
Will kept on eye on Barbossa as the evil pirate (who was now in Jack's body) devoured as much as he could.  
  
A look of disgust formed on Jack's face as he observed Barbossa by the table "Dear God. That man is making me look horrible! Captain Jack Sparrow should never be seen eating and drinking like THAT!"  
  
Barbossa suddenly stopped grabbing the food on the table and then he looked up at Jack. "Dear Jack.You've ALWAYS eaten and drunk like this. As you can see, I'm pretty good at being YOU!". He smiled and then went back to eating and drinking again.  
  
"Why are you letting him eat?!" Asked Will furiously. "He's our enemy for crying out loud!!!"  
  
Jack picked up a piece of bread from the table and bit on it "Well the man has been screaming for food for more than 5 hours! I had to find a way to shut him up. He was starting to get into my nerves. After all, he technically hasn't eaten anything for 10 years." Jack smiled at the thought of how Barbossa had suffered for the past decade.  
  
Will walked to the side of the table and picked up a piece of bread too. "Well now that you've mentioned hunger, I am quite hungry."  
  
"Better eat up, boy" Jack said. "We have a lot to do in Tortuga today."  
  
Jack looked at Anamaria abd Mr. Gibbs "Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs, we're about to leave soon. Barbossa's coming with us. You know what to do."  
  
"Got it, captain!" Said Anamaria as she pulled something out from her pocket.  
  
Barbosssa suddenly dropped everything in his hands "Coming with you?! You never said anything about me coming with you."  
  
Jack smiled at Barbossa as he bit on the bread again "Hey! I didn't give you all that food for nothing, old friend."  
  
Anamaria quickly put a sack over Barbossa's head as Mr. Gibbs quickly chained his hands together.  
  
"What is this, Jack?!!!" Shouted Barbossa. "Get me out of here!!!"  
  
Jack slowly walked towards Barbossa's side "You mutiny-ed against me, you marooned me on a godforsaken spit of land, you practically betrayed me, you killed my friend William Turner and YOU STOLE MY BLACK PEARL!!! And now you're expecting me to treat you with hospitality?!!! I don't think so."  
  
Jack patted Barbossa's shoulder and leaned right next to him, Jack's face inches away from his former-mate's "Welcome aboard the Interceptor by the way."  
  
"Well it's about time you showed that pirate a lesson." Will bit on the last piece of bread on his hand.  
  
Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs pulled Barbossa up from his seat as Jack walked to the door of the captain's cabin. They can still hear Barbossa mumbling as they forcedly pulled him on his feet to follow Jack.  
  
"Well, I believe we're now off to search the city." Jack said. As he leaned against the doorway.  
  
Will walked up to him with a stern look in his face "And remember Jack.We're not here to have fun. We're here to find a cure for this blasted curse we've gotten ourselves into!"  
  
"Oh I know.I know.Uhm." Jack was about to open the door when he turned towards Will again "Are you sure we can't have a little fun? I can make you famous here with this body and ---"  
  
"-NO, JACK!!!" Will cut him off.  
  
"I see the boy has become very fond of me body. Heheheh." Chuckled Barbossa from under the sack.  
  
"Shut up!" Shouted Will.  
  
Jack smoothed his shirt and pushed the door open "Aaaanyway, we better be off. We can't keep Tortuga, and young MASTER WILL here waiting. Heheh---"  
  
As Jack opened the door to the main deck, he was suddenly surprised by the sight of Royal Navy guards walking around the ship as if they were looking for something.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip as he felt trouble in the air. He quickly went back into the captain's cabin and closed the door before any of the guards saw him.  
  
Sweat ran down his forehead "The royal navy is here! News might have reached Port Royale that we've arrived in this place! Thank God they didn't see me." Jack said, with his back against the door.  
  
Anamaria stepped forward "Jack. Why would they catch you if you don't even LOOK like YOU?!!!"  
  
Jack tilted his head with a dumbfounded look on his face "Hm.You're right. Anyway, it looks like we won't be able to go until the navy leaves the Interceptor. After all, the last thing we need right now is trouble. And with Will looking like THAT - " Jack pointed at Will "The guards will surely cause a commission. That means we'll just have to sit and wait, and pray that they don't decide to take the Interceptor back with them, aye?"  
  
Barbossa found the need to speak up "I say we draw our guns and blast them off the ship!"  
  
"Rather tempting..But that is just not my style." Said Jack.  
  
Will looked out the window of the captain's cabin and saw 3 guards escorting Elizabeth out from the lower decks. "Elizabeth." He whispered to himself.  
  
And then he turned towards Jack. "Jack! They're taking Elizabeth!"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
+++++++++++++++ 


	5. My Name is Will Turner Savvy?

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
LordLanceahlot - WOW!!! Your story has more than a hundred reviews O.O!!! I'm definitely going to read and review it as soon as I can ^o^!!! Once again, thank you for the reviews :D!!! I LUV YAAA!!!!  
  
PippinFinn - Hmmm..how's Will going to save Elizabeth in that body, eh? Heheheh. You'll see ;). Btw, thanks for reviewing the chapters :D! It's really great to know what you guys think of it :D.  
  
Mrs. Sparrow - THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW :D!!! That's the fun of this plot. The 3 guys are in different bodies and yet they are still very in- character. Can you imagine Will's body acting all drunk and swaggering as he talks? LOL  
  
HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E.  
  
PART 5 : My Name is Will Turner. Savvy?  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Jack looked out the same window and raised an eyebrow "So? They ARE the royal navy, right? I say she's better off with them." He looked back at Will and grinned.  
  
"But Jack!!!" Will shouted.  
  
"Well isn't that what you wanted? Her safety? Well she's going to be safe now, Will... Away from the danger and into the hands of that Commodore git. Seriously though, I really feel sorry that she has to marry that man. We know she deserves someone better."  
  
Jack motioned his hand towards himself "Like me ---" and then waved his hand at Will "--- or maybe you --- but the PREVIOUS you. Not the you NOW because it would be like marrying her grandfather --- if you know what I mean."  
  
"Hey!!! I'm not THAT old!!!" Shouted Barbossa.  
  
"Didn't they tell you to shut up before?!!!" Shouted Anamaria as she hit Barbossa's head with a metal plate, knocking him unconscious. "Well he was becoming annoying." She shrugged.  
  
Will leaned closer to Jack "I'm really serious about this, Jack. You're Will now!!! You must stop them!!! I almost lost her once!!! I don't want to lose her forever!!!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes "First you tell me how much of a pirate I am, and now here you are practically begging me to do you a favor that may cause me my head." Jack looked out of the windows again and started whispering numbers as he counted the number of guards onboard. "Hmmm.not that much. Looks like the navy didn't take the news seriously about us being here."  
  
"Please, Jack." Will begged.  
  
Jack sighed "Fine fine fine!!! But you owe me one, Will."  
  
One of the guards politely turned towards Elizabeth as they escorted her to the upper decks. "We're very happy to know that you're safe, Ms. Swann. Commodore Norrington will be very delighted once we're back in Port Royale."  
  
"Yes.Commodore Norrington..My fiancee" Elizabeth whispered. She couldn't believe she just said that. Back when she was a child, the only person she wanted to marry was Will. But Will was gone now. She didn't even know if the Will she knew still existed.  
  
When she was first abducted by the Black Pearl, the first thing she wanted to do was go home. But now, she just wanted to stay. Stay where the danger and the adventure are. Was it because of the thrill of the ride? Or the thought that she may never really see Will again if she leaves?  
  
But she had no choice now. The navy has come for her, and no one, not even Jack, Will, Mr. Gibbs or Anamaria was there to take her back into the loop.  
  
Jack suddenly burst out of the captain's cabin with a big smile on his face as he looked at Elizabeth and the guards "Dear Elizabeth!!! I see the royal guards have finally found us!"  
  
"Jack?!!!" Elizabeth thought to herself.  
  
"Will Turner! What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked.  
  
Jack started waiving his arm around as he tried to explain their situation. "Well you see, I was actually the one who saved Elizabeth from the Black Pearl. Isn't that right, dear Elizabeth?" He flashed a smile towards the young woman.  
  
"Uhm.yes.Yes Will saved me." Elizabeth said with uncertainty.  
  
"Then how did you come aboard the Interceptor? This was stolen by Jack Sparrow days ago after Miss Elizabeth's abduction!" Asked one of the guards.  
  
"By the way, that's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! Anyway, speaking of that famous captain, I stole this from him and threw him off board. Lucky for you, you didn't have to confront him yourself. Very skillful fellow. Very good with swords." Said Jack with a smile on his face.  
  
"Er.very well then, Will Turner. So shall you be accompanying us back to Port Royale?" Asked the guard who was beside Elizabeth.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows as his eyes wandered, thinking of something to say "Um...". He quickly glanced at the window where Will was looking through.. "No. Um.. Actually."  
  
Jack walked towards the guards and slowly wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder "She also can't come with you." Elizabeth winced a bit at the feel of Jack holding him close to her. Though having him in Will's body made the closeness more tolerable.  
  
With his arm still around Elizabeth, Jack slowly moved her away from the guards while keeping an eye on them. "I'm sorry, my noble fellows. But Elizabeth has to come and stay with us. She's the only one who---er knows how to cook and ---"  
  
One of the guards suddenly unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Jack. "I'm sorry, but we can't do that, Mr. Turner. We have orders to bring Miss Elizabeth home as soon as she is found. Luck has struck us when we found the Interceptor here. Luck might not help us again."  
  
Jack gulped as he slowly moved Elizabeth farther from the three guards "So.Uh.The Commodore doesn't know that we're here?"  
  
"Well, not yet.But we'll inform him as soon as we set sail for Port Royale." Said the guard who was pointing the sword towards Jack. "I suggest that you come with us. Mr. Turner. The Governor will dearly reward you for saving his daughter."  
  
Jack carefully reached out for the tip of the guard's sword and pointed it downwards "Then maybe you could put the sword down now. After all, I'm the hero here --- you know --- saving Elizabeth and all." He smiled as he pulled his hand back.  
  
Elizabeth moved closer to Jack "I do believe I have to stay. The crew needs me this time and I just can't turn my back on them after what they have done for me."  
  
"But Ms. Elizabeth.." Pleaded one of the guards.  
  
"Tell my father that I'll be home safe and sound after all of this is over. Don't worry, gentlemen. If I need help, I'll immediately call for you."  
  
One of the guards stepped forward. "I'm really sorry, Ms. Elizabeth. But orders are orders. The Commodore will hang us if he finds out that we let you run off with this pirate crew."  
  
"But I have Will with me, see?" Elizabeth smiled and moved even closer to Jack. Jack devilishly grinned at the feeling of Elizabeth's body pressing against his.  
  
"We trust Mr. Turner, Ms. Swann. But we have strict orders to take you home as soon as you are found."  
  
Will stared through the window of the captain's cabin. He can see Jack was saying something to the guards, but he couldn't figure out what he was telling them. Furthermore, Will noticed how physically close Elizabeth was to Jack --- IN HIS BODY!!! He clenched his fist tightly as he turned towards Anamaria who was also looking through the window beside him.  
  
"He really is taking advantage of this situation, isn't he?" He asked with quite of an angry tone to his voice.  
  
Anamaria shrugged "Well you were the one who asked him to do it for you."  
  
Will sighed and turned his attention towards the event on the main deck. He didn't like how things were going. Those guards looked eager to take Elizabeth back. "Come on, Jack. Work your charm." Whispered Will.  
  
Jack positioned Elizabeth behind him "Are you sure we can't arrange something? Anything? Miss Elizabeth really NEEDS to stay."  
  
The guard with the drawn sword stepped closer towards Jack. This time, he pointed the sword at Jack's throat "Look, Mr. Turner. We don't want to hurt you. Orders ARE orders! If you want to keep the ship, fine. But we have to take Ms. Swann back."  
  
Suddenly, ten more royal navy guards marched into the ship, armed with swords.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows as he saw the armed men "Impressive. I didn't know you had the entire fleet with you just to escort ONE lass." Jack smiled sarcastically.  
  
Will suddenly got a worried look on his face "This is not good! If we don't do anything, they'll take her away and I might not see her again."  
  
Anamaria moved closer to him "Give it up, boy. Your lady is better off away from the sea anyway. She's been through so much already."  
  
The guard placed the tip of his sword against Jack's throat "We've already given you enough time, Mr. Turner. Please --- hand over Ms. Swann now before anyone gets hurt."  
  
Jack gulped as his eyes wandered down to the sword right next to his throat. "Are you REALLY sure you NEED her back? Because I was thinking maybe ----"  
  
The ten guards who just boarded the Interceptor suddenly unsheathed their swords.  
  
"OKAY SHE'S YOURS!!!" Jack suddenly stepped aside and shoved Elizabeth towards the 3 guards who originally escorted her out of the lower decks.  
  
Will suddenly felt angry at the sight of Jack giving up Elizabeth like that. "What the heck does he think he's doing?!!!" He muttered.  
  
"Don't worry just yet. Jack may have a plan." Said Anamaria.  
  
"I can't believe you gave me up that easily, um.Will!!!" Shouted Elizabeth.  
  
Two of the three guards positioned themselves beside Elizabeth as they prepared to escort her off the boat and into their navy vessel.  
  
"Sorry, luv" Said Jack "But I believe it's best that you head back to that lovely Commodore fiancee of yours."  
  
The guards suddenly got a confused look in their faces as they heard Will talking like that, but they just shook the thought away.  
  
Elizabeth growled as she saw Jack smiling at him. "I'm really sorry, dear Elizabeth." Said Jack. "As you can see, I am quite outnumbered and dying isn't a part of our itinerary for today. Reeaaally sorry, luv."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe this! She's gone this far and now the only road for her is the one that leads back to the Commodore in Port Royale.  
  
"JACK!!!" She said irritatingly "Do something!!!". Shouted Elizabeth to the figure of Will in front of her.  
  
Jack suddenly started looking around as if searching for something "Huh? Jack? Who's Jack? Do I really look like a Jack to you? I'm Will, remember?"  
  
He smiled mockingly. Jack knew Elizabeth was referring to him. He knew that Elizabeth wanted him to do something. But what could he do? After all, it wouldn't hurt if Elizabeth went back to Port Royale. It's not his loss after all. It's Will's.  
  
Elizabeth glared at Jack as he shrugged with a dumbfounded look in his face, as if saying "Sorry, lass."  
  
"I believe we better get going now, Ms. Swann. This is all for the best. Your father and the Commodore are going to be very pleased to see you safe and sound." The two guards beside her started to escort her off the Interceptor.  
  
"But ---" Elizabeth muttered. She occasionally glanced towards Jack who just stood there looking helpless. Jack looked back at her and the words "I'm sorry." Escaped from his lips as he waved goodbye.  
  
Will felt furious at the sight of his beloved Elizabeth being taken by the guards. "Jack's letting them take her away!!!" Will saw the guards escort her off the boat. And with each second, each fleeting moment, Elizabeth walked farther and farther away from the ship with a dozen guards behind her.  
  
"Dammit!" Will whispered.  
  
Jack turned towards the window where Will was looking through. He shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows apologetically.  
  
Will suddenly burst out through the door of the captain's cabin and walked towards Jack --- fury filling him from his head to his toes. Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs, who were holding onto Barbossa, followed after him.  
  
"You let them take her away!!! I thought you had a plan!!!". He shouted. Will's face was practically inches away from Jack's as he confronted the pirate.  
  
Jack gently pushed Will away from him "Please.not too close. You may still be Will, but your current face is just --- intolerable --- especially now that you have that certain angry look." He said sarcastically sa he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You let them take her away!!!!!" Will suddenly pushed Jack really hard, making the pirate take a few steps back.  
  
Jack suddenly got a stern look in his face as he straightened himself up. He stared into Will's eyes and walked towards him.  
  
"Look, boy! First of all, Elizabeth is YOUR girl! Not MINE! Second, she's YOUR problem! Not MINE! And third, if you didn't chicken out acting all prissy about your new body ---" Jack stepped right in front of Will and poked the young man's chest "---she'd still be with you right now, wouldn't she? After all, you're practically DEAD!!! You could have easily taken her away from the guards!!!"  
  
"Then what?!! Get caught and sent to prison for kidnapping her?!" Will asked, with a firm tone in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean, then what?!" Jack spun around and walked towards the ledge of the Interceptor as he looked at the open sea. And then he suddenly spun around to face Will again "This is the sea, Will! There are no rules!" Jack started waving his hand around. "If you want to take something, take it!!! If you want to keep something, keep it!!! It's as simple as that!"  
  
"What are you implying?" Asked Will.  
  
"I think he's askin' ye ta get her back yerself, lad." Said Mr. Gibbs.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Please Review ^o^!!! THANKS!!! 


	6. Parting Fate

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
To all my reviewers: Mrs. Sparrow, LordLanceahlot, Ermine aka Tree and callhergilraen, THANKS AGAIN ^_^!!!! Luv ya guys!!!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: galuade.com  
  
PART 6 : Parting Fate  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Not in MY body, he ain't!!!" Shouted Barbossa who was now conscious after being knocked out by Anamaria earlier that day. "That boy is going ta make me look all sissy, running around chasing damsels in distress!!! I do have a vile image to uphold, you know!"  
  
"Hey! Yer finally awake?!" Asked Mr. Gibbs as he held on tighter to the bonded Barbossa.  
  
Barbossa grunted as he felt Mr. Gibbs' grip tightened around his wrists "Well it's not my fault you hit like a girl. But then, you ARE under the command of our dear Captain Jack Sparrow --- so I was already expecting that." He snickered.  
  
"He wasn't the one who hit you. I was!" Said Anamaria as she swung the handle of her sword against the back of Barbossa's head, sending the pirate into another unconscious state. "And I don't hit like a girl!" She said as she sheathed her sword back.  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he saw Anamaria hit Barbossa's head hard through the sack. "Hey! Careful with my body!!! I know you love having the perfect opportune to beat ME up, but I need to have it back in top condition after we undo this little curse. So please.A little careful with the body, eh?" Jack smiled and then winked at Anamaria.  
  
Jack suddenly noticed someone missing. He looked around and got a worried look on his face as he placed his hands on his head "WILL!!! Where's Will?!!!".  
  
The captain paced around the ship, as he tried to catch a sight of young Will at the port of Tortuga. "That boy better not drag us into trouble! How many times do I have to tell him to NOT do anything stupid?! Does he even realize that he's now in the body of the most notorious pirate ever?!! Well, next to ME of course.After all, I am THE CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow of the Black Pe---"  
  
Anamaria suddenly saw a familiar form making its way through the crowded streets of Tortuga. "Will?" She thought to herself as her eyes narrowed on the man that was quickly moving farther and farther away into the crowd.  
  
She really wasn't sure if that WAS Will, but with the way the man was moving, it looked like he was in a hurry... The way people looked at him and avoided him with fear in their faces was also a good hint that that was in fact their Will.  
  
Anamaria stepped back and grabbed the worried Jack's shoulder. "Jack!!! I think I just saw Will!!!"  
  
"Where?!!!" Jack shouted, as he looked at the crowded port of Tortuga. "I can't find him anywhere!"  
  
"I saw him running over there!!!" Anamaria shouted as she pointed towards the direction where she saw Will in the crowd. But much to her dismay, she couldn't find Will anymore. "That boy really wants his girl back, doesn't he?"  
  
Jack sighed as he realized that he had to get Will back too "Damn that boy!!! He's going to get me killed someday! Keep an eye on Barbossa and the Interceptor while I chase after our hopeless romantic."  
  
Securing his sword and gun, Jack ran off the Interceptor and into the crowded streets of Tortuga. "Good thing I know exactly where he is going." He muttered "That is of course, if he doesn't get lost going there."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Will ran through the crowded streets as fast as his feet could take him. He wanted her back! It was his fault that she had left. He wasn't even able to say goodbye. Will remembered the pain when he saw her walking away from the Interceptor --- Walking away from his life.  
  
To make matters worse, he even distanced himself from her in their last moment together. He knew that if he doesn't get her back, he will definitely lose her. He knew that someday, he'll see her as the Commodore's wife and regret not taking her back.  
  
He loved her and that was the only thing that mattered to him now.  
  
It was a good thing people paved the way for him as he marched through the streets. He also noticed the scared looks on their faces as they looked at him.  
  
He then stopped on his tracks as he saw the guards disappear from sight. Will swore he saw the guards walking off in this direction..But he had lost them.  
  
"No." He thought to himself.  
  
He had no choice but to ask for directions. "At times like this, I wish I had been here more often." He muttered under his breath. He quickly looked around trying to look for a person who may know something about the place.  
  
Will suddenly stepped in front of a middle-aged woman who was carrying a basket filled with fruits. "Excuse me, ma'am but do you know where ---".  
  
The woman suddenly froze as her face filled with terror. It was like she was going to scream at any moment "P-please don't kill me. Take everything I have!!! Just don't hurt me, Captain Barbossa." She said as her voice shook.  
  
And then the woman suddenly started to ramble on as she begged for her life. Will could feel her body shaking as if she was about to break into tears.  
  
Will tried to calm the woman down "No please. I'm not here to hurt you. I . I just want to know if you've seen a navy ship docked here somewhere."  
  
"Y . yes . navy ship. Um . um. over there." The woman pointed North, her finger still shaking.  
  
"Thank you very much. I appreciate your help." Will said politely, as he ran towards the direction the woman pointed to. Before he could go any further, he suddenly stopped on his tracks and quickly made his way back to the middle-aged woman who was still standing in the crowded street.  
  
He searched his pocket and took our five shillings. "Excuse me, ma'am. But here's five shillings for any trouble I've caused you.". He took the woman's hand and handed her the money. "Good day." He said as he ran off to continue his search for his beloved Elizabeth.  
  
The middle-aged woman just stood there with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe what just happened. She looked down and saw the five shillings in her hand. Still at awe, she continued on her way through the crowd.  
  
Will just ran. He wished he could take off his heavy coat and the other ornaments attached to his clothes, but he didn't have anymore time. With every passing moment, Elizabeth was getting farther and farther away from him. Time was definitely not being generous.  
  
"Elizabeth!!!" he shouted as he ran through the crowd, in hopes that she could be out there.  
  
"WILL!!!!"  
  
Will suddenly heard someone call out his name. But it wasn't Elizabeth.It was Jack!!!  
  
Jack pushed his way through the crowd as he pursued Will who was just a couple of meters ahead of him. "Will!!! wait!!!" Jack shouted, with his hand in the air waving at Will.  
  
But Will ignored Jack's plea as he continued to run towards the direction the woman pointed to. "I have to get her back, Jack!!! I have to!!!"  
  
"Then we better get her back together! You'll need my help!!!" Jack shouted as he pushed through the crowded street of Tortuga. "Thank god Will kept that huge hat on!" He muttered.  
  
"You might as well hurry up!!!" Will shouted back, still running. "We don't have enough time!!!". Will didn't even bother to look behind him.  
  
He then stopped in his tracks as he reached a clearing. They've finally reached the other port of Tortuga. He looked around and saw different ships docked, but none of them looked like a navy vessel. "No please..." He whispered.Hoping that the ship Elizabeth was on, still hadn't left.  
  
Jack stopped behind him, panting with his hands on his knees. "Don't ever.EVER run away like that again! What if I hadn't found you?! Have you already forgotten that I am the captain here?!!! Next time, you could at least ask per---"  
  
Will suddenly saw something that looked like a royal navy's flag on the far side of the port. "They're still here!!!" He shouted. Without wasting a second, he ran towards the direction of the navy flag.  
  
Jack frustratingly threw his hands in the air as he saw Will running away "Did you even hear anything that I said a while ago?!!!" He shouted. But he knew he had to follow Will before the boy got them into any more trouble. So he ran after him.  
  
Will kept his eye on the navy flag as he ran towards its direction, with Jack following close behind him.  
  
He would never let anything stand in his way now that he's so close to her. He'll do anything --- even go through hell, just to have her back again.  
  
"ELIZABETH!!!!" he shouted. Will just ran.and ran. He felt his heart beating so fast as each quick breath escaped his lips "ELIZABETH!!!!" He shouted again. Only her name echoed in his mind. He knew she couldn't hear him. But her name gave him strength.  
  
Elizabeth sat on the bed in the room where the guards escorted her to. The room was luxurious ---- Fit for a governor's daughter. But for her, the room was nothing but a prison. Even the ship itself felt like a prisoner's carriage that's on its way to bring her to her fate --- her marriage with Commodore Norrington.  
  
She wanted to cry...  
  
She was on her way home now. But home didn't feel like home anymore. Ever since she met young Will on a ship 8 years ago, he's been the only one who could make her feel at home --- made her feel complete. Whenever she was with him, she didn't feel like a governor's daughter. She felt free.  
  
Elizabeth heard the soldiers scurrying on the main deck as the ship started to move.  
  
This was it. Elizabeth knew she might never see Will again.  
  
And then something reached her ear. She suddenly stood up and looked around the room. She heard someone calling out her name. She didn't know who it was but the voice sounded so familiar..  
  
"Will ---" She whispered.  
  
She quickly ran to one of the windows and looked at the port around her. "Will."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes wandered everywhere, trying to look for the young man. But she didn't see him. Not even a distant image of him. The only thing she saw were the ships docked around the area, most of them blocking her view.  
  
Elizabeth leaned against the glass window as she felt despair filling her heart. Will let her go in the Interceptor. He didn't even run after her. How could he even run after her now?  
  
She moved away from the window and sat back on the bed, realizing the reality --- that Will had let her go. And that she had to let go of him too.  
  
Will still ran, crying out her name. But he felt his knees shake as he saw the navy ship slowly moving away. "No." he whispered.  
  
"NO!!!". It was too late. He wasn't even remotely close to the ship as it started to sail out to sea. "NO!!! ELIZABETH!!!" But he still kept on running. He felt as if he could trip at any moment, but he still ran. He felt his knees weakening, but he still kept on going. "ELIZABETH!!! ELIZABETH!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
His eyes wandered off at the ship that was already miles away from the port. "NO!!!!".  
  
By the time he reached the area wherein the ship was docked, it was already too far away from his reach. Only his eyes could reach the ship now.  
  
Will clenched his fists tight at the sight of the navy ship's departure. And at that moment, he knew that giving up was not an option. He had to get her back before the ship completely disappeared from sight.  
  
Will feared nothing now. He now has a body that cannot die. He will do anything to have her back in his arms. Even if that means that he has to go through death a hundred times or more.  
  
He kept his eyes on the fleeting ship as he threw off his hat. He quickly unfastened the accessories on his clothing and took of his heavy coat, leaving just his sword and pistol behind.  
  
Will quickly kicked off his boots as he dove into the sea. He was going to swim after that ship. Will knew it was crazy. But he was now an undead zombie. Nothing was crazy for him anymore.  
  
He saw himself moving farther and farther away from the port as he swam for his Elizabeth. He swam like he'd never swam before, pushing and kicking as much of the sea water as he can.  
  
He suddenly noticed a small boat heading towards him from behind. And on it was Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
"HEY WILLIAM!!!!" Jack shouted as he stirred the boat beside Will. "You were crazy enough for leaving me behind, and even crazier to think that you can SWIM your way to her. You can't do everything by yourself, boy!"  
  
Jack went to the ledge of the boat and pulled Will up. "We'll catch up with them faster using this little baby. Believe me --- it's much faster than SWIMMING!"  
  
Will hoisted himself on the small boat and sat on the deck. He breathed heavily as he tried to regain some of his energy. "Where'd you get the boat, Jack?" He said as he breathed fast and hard.  
  
Jack stepped up to the steering wheel and then looked back at Will "Oh.let's say I. borrowed it from a friend." He smiled and then turned towards the direction of the navy ship.  
  
"You stole it.didn't you?!" Will said as he stood up.  
  
Jack looked back at him again "Is it just me or did you develop short term amnesia? I'm a pirate remember? Stealing is a way of life. Believe me. you'll learn to love it soon enough." Jack smiled again as he continued to steer towards their target.  
  
Will made his way beside Jack. His eyes focused on the navy ship. "So.What now, Jack?"  
  
Jack stared at the distance for a moment, and then turned to face Will.  
  
"What?" Will asked.  
  
Jack just smiled from ear to ear.  
  
Will knew Jack had a good plan this time.  
  
+++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED :D!!!  
  
+++++++++ 


	7. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO DEM GREAT PEOPLES WHO REGULARLY READ THIS FANFIC ^o^!!! I therefore send Mrs. Sparrow, PippinFinn, LordLanceahlot and Ermine aka Tree MORE gold coins (don't worry.they're not cursed. I checked ^_^!)  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: galuade.com  
  
PART 7 : Lost and Found  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The head guard, who seemed like the captain of the navy ship, made his way towards the wheel to check on the status of their travel. His brows suddenly furrowed as he saw a small boat behind them heading their way. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the small vessel. "Now who could this be?"  
  
He took out a telescope from one of his compartments and focused on the boat. He saw a young man by the steering wheel and he recognized him. It was that boy who stopped them from taking Ms. Swann a while ago. "Will Turner?" He asked himself.  
  
When Jack saw the guard looking at him, he started waving his arms in the air as if he was telling them to stop.  
  
"What does this boy want now?" The guard growled. He went down to the main deck and called his men. "Hold on, gentlemen. Looks like we have company. It's that Turner boy again."  
  
One of the guards stepped up to the one who just spoke "Perhaps he's changed his mind and has decided to come back with us to Port Royale."  
  
"Perhaps.." Said the head guard. "Let's hear the young man out."  
  
One of the guards stood by the ledge of the ship and waved at Jack to come closer.  
  
Jack smiled and waved back as he steered his boat closer to the navy ship. "This is just tooo easy." He said from the smile in his lips.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Will had been under water for more than 15 minutes now. "Jack's plan better work this time." He thought to himself as he swam towards the navy ship.  
  
It felt odd that sea water had entered his lungs and yet he's still alive -- - and breathing --- and feeling. He couldn't even see death coming. Physical death just seemed like mere fiction now. "Looks like being undead has its own advantages after all." He said to himself.  
  
Will spotted the bottom of the navy ship and swam to the side that he and Jack agreed upon. He slowly swam towards the surface and carefully peeked from underwater. He looked up and saw a few guards staring at the distance from the side of the ship.  
  
He swam closer to the lower part of the ship in order to avoid their view. "You better get here soon, Jack."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Jack steered the boat closer to the huge vessel until it was only a few meters away from it. He then stood up on the ledge of his small boat to address the guards on the navy ship.  
  
He raised his arm and bowed down in a sign of courtesy "Gentlemen!!! I am -- -"  
  
"Will Turner! We know!" One of the guards said.  
  
"Um.Right. Well I came after you fine gentlemen because I've changed my mind about my refusal to join you in your journey to Port Royale. As we all know, I care for Ms. Swann's safety as much as you do. That is why I've decided to lend my assistance to make sure that you don't take the route that will be um.taken by the cursed Black Pearl!" Jack looked up at the guards as he shielded his eyes from the sun.  
  
At the mention of the Black Pearl, the guards on the deck of the ship started to gather around Jack's side, eager to hear more about the young man's report about the Black Pearl.  
  
"Black Pearl?!!! Isn't that just a legend?!!! A myth?!!!" Asked one of the guards.  
  
Jack motioned his hand "The Black Pearl is very REAL, my friends! I overheard one of the pirates in Tortuga talking about it and I heard that it's going to sail in the route that you're going to take."  
  
He then saw curiosity in one of the guards faces as the guard spoke up "And what more can you tell us about this.Black Pearl?!"  
  
Jack smiled. He finally got their attention. Fools. He thought to himself. If they only knew they were talking to the REAL captain of the Black Pearl. Jack grinned and started to tell the guards the story he heard on Tortuga about the cursed ship with the black pirate flag.  
  
Will heard Jack's loud voice from the other side of the ship. "Right on time." He thought. He then looked up to check on the patrolling guards. "They're gone..Good work, Jack. You were always useful at getting attention. Unfortunately, that's what might get us into trouble in the future." He muttered.  
  
Will searched his pockets and found the knives Jack had given him earlier in the small boat. "Well, this is it. I just hope Barbossa's had enough exercise for the past 10 years he'd been undead.". He looked up at the ship that towered over him. "This is going to be one long climb.."  
  
The young man took his first stab at the side of the ship, and pulled himself up using the knife as a leverage. Using the knife in his other hand, he then stabbed the ship again as he worked his way up, one knife after the other, with his feet trying to step on any of the crevices on the side of the ship.  
  
Will grunted everytime he pulled himself up. Barbossa's body was definitely very heavy. "If I were still in my body, this ---- would be no problem --- at all." He said to himself as he continued his way up on the side of the ship.  
  
On the other hand, Jack continued to tell tales about the 'legendary' Black Pearl as he tried keep the guards' attention on him.  
  
"So you see, gentlemen, the Black Pearl is real --- VERY REAL! It fell upon the curse of Cortez which made its crew into LIVING ZOMBIES ---" Jack raised his voice and stretched his arms forward in a zombie-like fashion, causing some of the guards to step back in surprise. "For 10 years they've been cursed! And they're still out there --- searching for new victims to join them in their ship of the ---UNDEAD!!!". Jack made a scary face as he said the final word.  
  
"Hurry up, Will.." Jack thought to himself. "I don't know how long I can keep these fools amused."  
  
"Almost there." Will whispered as he saw the ship's wooden railing at arm's reach.  
  
He then grabbed onto it as he slowly and carefully hoisted himself up to the deck. "Careful now..." He thought. Will felt relieved as he saw the guards staring at the opposite direction, with Jack's voice filling the air with his 'pirate stories'.  
  
"Keep going, Jack." He said with a worried tone in his voice. "We don't want trouble here."  
  
Will had been on these kinds of ships before. In fact, he'd help build one himself. He knew what it looked like from the inside so he had an idea of where the guards might have kept Elizabeth.  
  
"I just hope I'm right." He whispered. He carefully tiptoed his way to the door that lead to the cabins in the lower deck.  
  
Will walked down the stairs carefully and made his way through the ship's passageways. As he walked pass one of the rooms, he suddenly heard guards' voices coming from inside it. "Must be the guards' quarters." He thought to himself.  
  
Before continuing on his way, he spotted a couple of barrels right next to the room, which gave him an idea.  
  
Will quickly positioned himself behind the barrels and pushed them right in front of the door. The barrels felt heavy and that's exactly what he needed. "Sorry, gentlemen. But I'll have to keep you in there for a while. Believe me, you don't want to get caught up in the trouble I'm about to make."  
  
He brushed himself off and made his way to the room where Elizabeth could be in.  
  
After a while, Will found himself in front an elegantly decorated door. "This is the room..Elizabeth" He whispered to himself.  
  
He slowly opened the door and looked inside. His eyes wandered around the room until the sleeping form of Elizabeth on the bed caught his eyes.  
  
Will felt a rush of happiness as he saw her laying there peacefully. When he saw the ship leaving the dock, he thought he'd never see her again. But now, she was there --- right in front of him. And he was ready to bring her back into his life --- curse or no curse.  
  
He carefully walked his way towards her sleeping form. He gently leaned over her as he reached his hand out to caress her cheek. "Elizabeth." He whispered.. "Elizabeth wake up.".  
  
Elizabeth shifted on the bed as she felt a hand on her cheek. "nnn." she groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the form who was gazing down upon her.  
  
The young woman clenched her fist and sent a swift and hard punch right at Will's face.  
  
"OOOWW!!!!" He cried out as he fell on the floor right next to the bed with his hand on his nose. "Elizabeth can sure punch!" He thought to himself. But he couldn't ignore the throbbing pain on the bridge of his nose.  
  
Elizabeth quickly stood up and looked down at him, still unsure of what was truly going on.  
  
Will looked up at the enraged woman who just knocked him to the ground. "Elizabeth.It's ME!!! It's Will!!!". With his hand still on his nose, he slowly stood up, trying to regain his balance.  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she looked at the man in front of him. Her eyes lightened up as she realized that this was truly the boy she spent the last 8 years with. "WILL!!!!"  
  
She suddenly threw her arms around him, almost causing Will to fall back again. She felt her body pressing against his. This was the body of another man and she knew that. But for her, it was still Will. Will had come to save her from her fate.  
  
She slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Unlike her encounter with him that morning, Will looked into her eyes this time.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." She said. Through his eyes, she didn't see another man. She saw Will's eyes --- The eyes of a young man who's loved her ever since.  
  
"I.I thought I'd lost you. I don't want to lose you again, Elizabeth." he said, as he placed his hand on her cheeks. Then he remembered where he had left Jack.  
  
He quickly pulled away from her and held her by the hand. "We must go.NOW!!!". Elizabeth nodded as they quickly exited the room.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The guards still had their attention on Jack as he continued to talk about the Black Pearl.  
  
"..And I have ANOTHER story to tell you fine gentlemen!!!" Shouted Jack as he waved his hand, trying to get their attention. "Once in my journeys, I've met one of the Black Pearl's crewmen. His name was um --- Black-eyed Pete and a VILE pirate he was. ARRR!!!". He definitely felt stupid acting like that, but he had to keep the guards busy until Elizabeth was finally off the navy ship.  
  
Will and Elizabeth finally found their way to the door that leads to the upper deck. Will stopped in his tracks and turned towards Elizabeth.  
  
"Okay, Elizabeth. As soon as we surface on the deck, run and jump off this side of the ship ---" Will motioned his hand towards the side where he climbed up. "Swim to the other side and you'll find Jack there on a small boat. As soon as you're on the boat, make your way to the cabin! They must not see you!!!"  
  
"How about you, Will?!" Elizabeth said with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"I'll distract them so they won't see you boarding Jack's boat." He ran a hand down her cheek.  
  
"But ---"  
  
"Don't worry. Elizabeth. I'm undead now, remember? Nothing can kill me." He said in a joking way as he smiled at her. Still, he couldn't ignore the worried look on her face.  
  
Slowly, a smile formed on Elizabeth's lips and seeing that comforted him. "Come back to me, Will." She said. She suddenly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Will felt surprised as he felt Elizabeth's lips touch his briefly. He didn't know what to say. Feeling Elizabeth's lips against his wasn't a strange thing to him ---- After all, he had kissed her before --- but that was back when he still had his REAL body.  
  
Will eyes widened as he stood there looking back at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. The only thing he could say to her at that moment was . "Let's go!"  
  
He slowly opened the door to the main deck and looked through the narrow crack. The guards' attention were still turned towards Jack Sparrow's side of the ship. "Good." He whispered.  
  
He then turned around towards Elizabeth. "Okay, Elizabeth. You know what to do."  
  
Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes and nodded her head. "I love you, Will." She whispered.  
  
She then carefully made her way to the main deck and slowly walked towards Will's side of the ship. She slowly made her way up to the wooden railing and looked down at the water underneath her. "Come back to me, Will." She whispered as she jumped into the sea below her.  
  
On the other side of the boat, the great Captain Jack Sparrow was already running out of things to say.. "Er.once I even had the opportunity to er.sneak into the Black Pearl." He said in an uncertain way.  
  
One of the guards stepped forward leaning closer to the edge of the navy ship. "But you just said that you haven't been on the Black Pearl before."  
  
Jack bit his lower lip in worry as he tried to think of something to say. "Er.Well...You see.."  
  
The guards suddenly heard a loud splash on the other side of the ship.  
  
"Finally..." Jack sighed with relief.  
  
"What was that?!!!" The guards shouted as they turned around to face the opposite side of the ship. And on the main deck they saw the proud image of Captain Barbossa, standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Ahhh.gentlemen. I see that you're on your way to Port Royale." Will said in the best pirate voice he could come up with.  
  
"IT'S A PIRATE!!!" Shouted one of the guards.  
  
One of the guards suddenly unsheathed his sword and stepped forward "It's not just a mere pirate!!! He --- He's that Captain Barbossa pirate!!!"  
  
The guards' voices filled the air as they positioned themselves in a fighting stance. But Will felt the fear in their movements and on their faces.  
  
"What?!! THE Captain Barbossa?!!! Of THE Black Pearl?!!!"  
  
"Then it IS TRUE!!! The Black Pearl does exist!!!"  
  
"The boy Will was right!!! And Barbossa has come to steal our ship!!!"  
  
The head guard stepped in front of the others and pulled out his gun. His other hand holding on to a sword. "What do you want, Captain Barbossa?!"  
  
Will held his head up, trying to look as proud and fearless as he could. "As.you've said earlier, I have come to take your ship!". Will hoped that Elizabeth was already with Jack. He knew he had to keep the guards busy until Jack gives the signal that Elizabeth is finally onboard their little boat.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! ^_^  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEWS WOULD R0CK ^o^!!! 


	8. I feel therefore I'm alive

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
LordLanceahlot - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEW ^o^!!! It's great to know that you're liking the story even if it's weird to picture the characters acting the way they are. LMAO! And yes, Will acting like Jack REALLY looks weird. LMAO! Hmmm.looks like Elizabeth really does love Will THAT much! As for the fluffiness, I'm not sure if we'll see more of it some time soon. @.@ lol (hey, anything can happen ;)). Aaah! I really must R+R your story soon! Sorry if I haven't been able to get on ff.net lately because of school @.@. see ya!  
  
Mrs. Sparrow - I hope you like this next chapter ^o^!!! Thank you so much for the motivation :D! It rocks when I know that someone is enjoying this little fanfic of mine ^_^!!!  
  
PippinFinn - AAAH!!! Thanks for the review!!! Lol!! Now I'm wondering who YOU'LL chose --- Will in Barbossa's body or Barbossa in Jack's body? O.o. *sees Billy Boyd come into the scene*. Heheh.I think I know who you'll choose now :P! aaah you Pippin lover you!!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: galuade.com  
  
PART 8: I feel therefore I'm alive  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The head guard pointed his sword towards Will. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Captain Barbossa..But we have nothing here that's worth plundering. This is a private ship used merely for transporting people than anything else."  
  
Despite the head guard's cocky stance, Will felt the fear in his voice.  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth felt the cold water envelope her as she dove underwater. She swam under the ship towards the other side of it, hoping that Jack would still be there waiting for her.  
  
But the worry within her disappeared as soon as she saw the bottom of Jack's boat. She swam her way under it, and then made her way to the side of the boat that was facing away from the navy ship.  
  
Elizabeth quickly kicked her way to the surface and poked her head out from underwater. She looked up and saw Jack, or rather, Will's face staring down at her.  
  
"Hope the water isn't that cold, luv." Jack smiled and gently pulled her up.  
  
"Will ----" she said  
  
Jack interrupted her "He'll be fine. He's already dead. And you can't expect the guards to kill him if he's already DEAD.". He quickly escorted Elizabeth into the boat's small cabin. "I know my boat isn't that cozy, my lady. But I believe you'd rather be here than on THAT ship."  
  
Elizabeth got into the cabin and then turned around to face Jack. "Are you sure he'll be alright?" She said with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, lass. I swear through pain of death --- that he'll be fine.". He smiled at her and turned around to exit the cabin.  
  
But before going out, he stopped in his tracks. He raised one finger in the air and turned around to face Elizabeth with his finger waving at her. "And don't worry, luv. After all, if young Will Turner doesn't make it back for some ungodly reason, remember that I'll still be around --- and very much available for you, aye?" Jack smiled and winked at her. "After all, I do look like him now. Wouldn't really make that much of a difference."  
  
After hearing that from Jack, Elizabeth clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she felt fury filling her from head to toe. "JACK!!! This is not the right time for such jokes!!! Will's still out there!"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow "Hey! I'm just trying to make you feel better, luv. And remember, he's now one of the undead! The boy's practically immortal! Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to get this boat as far away from the ship as I can. We don't want your father's guards getting you back now, don't we?".  
  
"WHAT?!!! Away from the ship?!!! But Will is ---." Elizabeth said with an angry tone in her voice.  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes again. Only a sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he marched out of the cabin, closing the door behind him.  
  
Elizabeth glared at Jack as he exited the door. "JACK!!!!". She marched towards the door and hit it with the side of her clenched fist. "Come back here!!!". Elizabeth tried to pull the door open, but the door wouldn't budge. She then realized that Jack had locked her in the cabin.  
  
"JAAAAAAACK!!!" She cried out.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Will placed his hands on his waist and started pacing on the deck of the navy ship. He kept his eyes on the guards and the guards kept a close eye on him too. He wanted to keep them on their toes. He wanted to intimidate them with his presence.  
  
His objective was to get their attention and he had to do that until Jack had already taken Elizabeth away from the ship. The guards stood still with their swords pointing towards him. Will knew the guards couldn't do him any harm. Still, everything felt tense.  
  
As he paced, Will lifted his hand towards his chin and started stroking the beard he found there. He didn't know if Barbossa did such a thing, but he had to act as pirate-like as he could.  
  
Will narrowed his eyes as he stared at the guards. "Aaaah.So this is an escort ship, eh? Then you won't mind if I be askin' who you're escorting back to Port Royale?"  
  
One of the guards gasped and looked at the head guard. "He knows we're going to Port Royale!"  
  
The head guard stepped towards Will and proudly placed the tip of his sword against Will's throat. "You're not scaring me, pirate. How should I even know if you really are the captain of the Black Pearl? You don't even have a boat with you. Other than that, you're an old pirate who's now outnumbered by my men. I say you surrender and accept the punishment that will be given to you by the royal court."  
  
'Hmmm..This guard is braver than I thought' Will thought to himself.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he then saw Jack's small boat moving away from the navy ship. The small boat was now heading straight to the docks as they have agreed. Will felt relieved. Elizabeth was now safe and he'll finally be with her again. Now if only he could get himself out of the mess he'd gotten himself into.  
  
Will breathed in and slowly took a step back from the head guard who was still pointing a sword at his throat. "Hmmm.perhaps, you are right, my fine gentleman. I am old and outnumbered. And yes --- I also don't have any proof that I am the captain of the Black Pearl. Therefore, I am disinclined to continue this any longer."  
  
Will slowly started to walk backwards to the edge of the ship, until his back pressed against the ship's wooden railing. The guards looked at him curiously, their swords still drawn.  
  
"And here is where I'll end our little game ----" Will shifted his weight against the railing and was ready to jump off the ship. "--- Have a nice trip home and say hello to the Commodore for me. By the way ---". Will turned around and looked at the waters below him and then turned his head to the side to catch a final glimpse of the guards from the corner of his eye. "--- this is also the part where I say goodby ---".  
  
But before Will could make his way over the wooden railing, the head guard suddenly pulled out his gun and shot at him.  
  
BANG!  
  
Will's eyes suddenly opened wide with shock as he felt a sharp pain tear through his flesh. Will couldn't figure it out, but unlike Barbossa and his crew, all of his senses still worked. He could still feel pain and other sensations despite the fact that he's now one of the cursed men of Cortez.  
  
Fast gasps escaped Will's lips as he tried to bear the burning pain on his back.  
  
I can't die.I cannot die.Don't worry, Will. YOU CAN'T DIE!!! This is not the end!!! He told himself.  
  
Will's grip tightened on the wooden railing as he tried to push himself over it. But before he could get off the ship, another gunshot filled the air.  
  
BANG!  
  
Will threw his head back in pain and gasped as another bullet tore through his back.  
  
While the other wound started to heal due to the curse, another burning sensation filled the fresh wound that sliced through his flesh.  
  
Damn guards! I mean them no harm and yet they try to kill me just because I'm a pirate. Heh.reminds me of the first time I encountered Jack.  
  
One of the guards stepped up beside the head guard. "Sir! He's still not dead!!! Maybe he IS one of the cursed pirates of the Black Pearl!!!"  
  
Will felt his knees weakening as he turned around to face the guards. The other wound, which was caused by the first gunshot, was now gone. And the second one, was slowly fading away into memory as it healed into nothingness.  
  
A smiled formed in his lips as he faced the guards before him. "Nice shot, my good man. Hmmm.you know what?" He sarcastically reached behind him and ran his hands on the places where he was shot. "I think you missed."  
  
Looks like being an undead pirate really isn't that bad after all.  
  
Will turned around to show the guards his unscathed back and faced them again. "Try to aim better next time. You'll need it for the nastier meaner pirates."  
  
The head guard remained unmoving with his gun still pointed at Will. "But I shot you!!!! And your back! Your clothes have bullet holes in them and-- - and---".  
  
Fear suddenly climbed up the guard's back as he realized that the pirate he just killed still stood there alive and breathing.  
  
Will noticed the head guard trembling with the gun still pointed towards him. "As you can see, I cannot die. As to whether I'm truly cursed, well, that's all up to you, my friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have some matters to attend to."  
  
Will bowed down sarcastically and made his way to the wooden railing of the ship. He climbed up on it and turned around to face the guards again. "I hope you have a good trip, my fine gentlemen. Send my regards to the governor when you reach Port Royale, aye?!"  
  
The head guard's eyes were suddenly filled with rage at the thought of the pirate's escape. He suddenly pointed his gun upwards towards Will. "You're not going anywhere, pirate! And I don't believe that you can' die!". He suddenly pilled the trigger and shot Will right in his heart.  
  
Will felt the bullet hit his chest, which sent him falling down to the sea below him.  
  
The head guard looked towards his comrades. "And THAT is how you should handle a pirate!"  
  
"Are you sure he's dead, sir? From what we know, cursed pirates don't die." One of the guards asked.  
  
"Don't worry. He's dead. I don't believe in curses or ghost stories. That pirate won't be back." The head guard smiled and placed his gun back in its holster. "Now everyone back to work! The governor and the commodore are very eager to see Ms. Swann again."  
  
Will felt his back hit the cold water hard. If Will could choose the feeling he hated the most at that moment, it was the feeling of a bullet punching itself through his skin and flesh. He still couldn't realize that he was still alive. He even felt his heart stop beating after the bullet made its way through it.  
  
He felt himself slowly sinking as he waited for the wound to heal.  
  
I don't understand. Why do I have to feel pain? He muttered to himself again.  
  
As his other wounds before, the one he just incurred started to heal fast. The wound and the pain he felt, slowly started to fade into memory.  
  
Will placed his hand on his chest and felt the area where he was shot. All healed. Good.  
  
He quickly kicked behind him and swam towards the surface. He poked his head out of the water and saw the navy ship sailing away. "Hope you have a good trip. You better start thinking of a good excuse of how you lost the governor's daughter.". He chuckled to himself.  
  
He then looked at the direction of Tortuga where he saw Jack's stolen boat sailing towards its docks.  
  
"Elizabeth." He whispered.  
  
Will quickly went under water and swam towards the direction of the port. But with every stroke and every kick, he felt his muscles weakening. "Uhn.No.I must --- keep --- on going." He thought to himself.  
  
He'd been swimming for almost the entire afternoon and he couldn't deny that fatigue was catching up to him fast.  
  
Too bad the curse doesn't endow its victims with superior strength and stamina too.  
  
But he had to keep on going.  
  
Soon he will be with Elizabeth again. Still, he didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to take back all the things he said to her that morning. But could he heal the wounds that he himself inflicted upon her heart?  
  
I'll make everything right again. I promise, Elizabeth. I promise  
  
And Will kept on swimming.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Jack!!! Let me out of here!!!" Elizabeth shouted as she pounded her fist against the door. "Jack!!! I can't believe you left Will there!!!! You stupid pirates and your pirate code!!!".  
  
Elizabeth could already feel her fists numbing. She'd been pounding on the door ever since Jack locked her in there and it's been a while since they've sailed away from the navy ship.  
  
She wasn't really sure what Jack and Will planned for her escape, but she didn't want to leave Will all alone in that navy ship, especially since he's in Barbossa's body.  
  
Elizabeth knew how the royal navy treated pirates. For them, I pirate is a pirate and all pirates should be punished by death. Just the thought of this made Elizabeth more worried about Will. She knew Will couldn't die now. But she feared what the guards might have done to him.  
  
A feeling of uneasiness filled her heart as she walked to one of the windows in the cabin. "We're back at the docks." She whispered to herself as she stared out the window.  
  
The door of the cabin made a creaking sound as Jack, now bearing the body of Will, proudly stepped inside to check up on Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth's heart was filled with emotion as she saw the image of Will walking through the doorway. Seeing him again made her want to hold him and kiss him. But all that emotion washed away as she remembered that that body --- the body of Will Turner, now belonged to Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack smiled and closed the door behind him "I see you've finally given up on your quest to break down the door.". He turned his head to the side and looked at the door behind him. "This is one of the reasons why I don't allow women in the ship. You women like breaking stuff."  
  
Elizabeth took a step towards Jack and raised her voice. "Well you shouldn't have locked me here in the first place!!! And you shouldn't have left Will behind!!!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "You really don't trust me, do you? I did save your life you know.". Jack waved a finger at Elizabeth's face.  
  
"But you're a pirate!!!" Shouted Elizabeth.  
  
"Correction --- I'm a pirate who SAVED your life before." Answered Jack.  
  
Elizabeth clenched her fist as the urge to slap Jack filled her body. She couldn't believe how Jack could talk to her like that. She was the governor's daughter after all.  
  
"Anyway, we're already back in Tortuga. I say we get off this boat and wait for your precious Will to come back." Jack smiled.  
  
Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Aaaah! Enough with the questions, luv! Just trust me, okay?! And we better get off this boat before the owner comes back." Jack quickly grabbed Elizabeth by her upper arm and dragged her out of the cabin.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED +++++++++++++  
  
REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH 'PRECIATED ^_^! 


	9. I swam all that way for you

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Laura aka LordLanceahlot - I LUV YA!!! ^o^ You sure do know how to make an author feel great ^o^!!! heheh.I actually look forward to your reviews whenever I post another chapter :D! As for how tired Will is, you'll see in this one @.@! lol --- looks like undead pirates grow tired too x.x (well, in the case of Will anyway.). As for how I've written the characters, I'm really going to try and make them as loyal to their movie counterparts as possible, especially in upcoming chapters where more characters will be introduced ^_^! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AGAIN :D!  
  
Meaghan1 - IT'S GREAT TO KNOW YOU LUV THE STORY SO FAR ^_^!!! Hmmm ---- More body switches, eh? ;). We'll see. Hehehehe  
  
PippinFinn - if that's the case, then it looks like you'll have them all instead ;)! LMAO!!! Anyway, hope you like this chapter too ^o^! Will and Elizabeth are finally united (somehow O.o).  
  
Mrs. Sparrow - THANKS, MRS. SPARROW :D! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D! see ya ^_^!!!  
  
Ermine aka Tree - LOL. Thanks for the correction =). And yeap, I've already corrected it. Lol. Well, HERE'S MORE ^o^!!!!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS ^o^!!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: galuade.com  
  
PART 9 : I swam all that way for you  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Jack!!! You stole this boat?!" She shouted.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and grunted. "Ugh!!! Will you people please stop asking me that? There's a reason why I'm called a pirate, you know!!!" Jack pulled Elizabeth after him as the two went up to the main deck and off the ship.  
  
As soon as they reached the docks, Elizabeth quickly pulled her arm away from Jack's grip. "So what now, Captain Jack Sparrow?" She said with a mocking tone in her voice.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to wait for your Will to return --- Unless of course if you'd want to run off with me instead. We'd make a pretty good team, you know." Jack smiled and ran a finger down her neck.  
  
Elizabeth quickly slapped Jack's hand away. She turned around and walked a few steps away from him with her arms folded across her chest. "I don't know what you want from Will, Jack. But you can't fool me. For all I know, you may be after the gold yourself."  
  
Jack took a step towards Elizabeth. "Believe me, luv. The gold of Cortes may have tempted me years ago, but after seeing what it did to Barbossa and his crew, I think I'd rather pass.". He then turned around and walked to the edge of the dock, facing the sea before him.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and stared into the distance. "You see, lass. There are some things that are better than gold."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes furrowed as she wondered about what that 'better' thing was. "And that is?" She asked.  
  
Jack threw his arms up in the air and proudly said. "My precious Black Pe--- ". But before Jack could finish his sentence, an arm suddenly shot out of the water and grabbed onto his foot.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" He cried out as he tried to step away from the edge of the dock. "What in the world?!!!". Jack was again taken by surprise as another hand shot out of the water, this time grabbing onto the edge of the dock's platform.  
  
The man slowly hoisted his upper body out of the water and instantly collapsed on the ground. The man's lower part was still left hanging over the edge as if he didn't have any more energy to pull his entire self out of the water.  
  
"WILL!!!" Cried Elizabeth.  
  
William felt his face and chest hit the floor hard as he collapsed on the dock.  
  
Jack slowly stepped away from Will's hand and looked at Elizabeth. He tilted his head and pointed at the unmoving form below him "See? I told you Will was going to come back."  
  
Will just laid there on his stomach with his eyes closed. He felt his heart beating fast as quick breaths escaped from his lips.  
  
Elizabeth slowly walked towards the wet form that laid on the dock. The only movement that she saw from him was the slow heaving of his back and his shoulders as he breathed hard from exhaustion. Even his eyes were closed, but Elizabeth knew he was still conscious.  
  
The young man felt every part of him aching as he stayed unmoving under the hot sun. He wanted to smile and cherish the feel of being on land again, but he didn't even have the energy to do such.  
  
He just wanted to lay there and rest. But then the thought of Elizabeth filled his mind, and with that, he suddenly felt a soft hand running down his cheek.  
  
"Will?". Elizabeth gently moved some of Will's hair from his face. "William?"  
  
A feeling of comfort came over Will as he heard the voice of his beloved Elizabeth. He was finally with her again. Oh how he wanted to hold her --- and kiss her, but his aching body wouldn't allow him to do so.  
  
Will slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the young woman who was kneeling before him. "I'm cold ---" He said faintly. His weak eyes looked back into hers.  
  
Jack saw Will's legs still hanging over the edge of the dock and into the cold sea water. He tilted an eyebrow and looked at Elizabeth "Excuse me, lovesick lass, but perhaps we should get his entire body out of the water FIRST before you get on with your sickeningly sweet reunion?" Said Jack as he positioned himself at the edge of the platform.  
  
"Yes! You're right." Said Elizabeth enthusiastically.  
  
Jack grabbed onto Will's belt and looked towards Elizabeth. "Okay. On the count of three, we'll haul the boy out of the water, okay?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded and held onto the back of Will's clothing.  
  
"Okay.." Jack tightened his grip on Will's belt. "One ---- Two ---- Three!!! GO!!!" Jack pulled as hard as he could and Elizabeth also pulled Will up with all the energy she had. The young woman wrapped her arms around Will's upper body as she pulled on him harder.  
  
Jack grunted as he pulled Will's legs out of water. "Dammit, boy! You better get your old body back fast! Either that, or you're going on a strict diet of sea weeds!"  
  
Will's legs slowly surfaced the water until his entire form was finally hoisted onto the dock.  
  
Jack fell back and sat on the ground as he breathed fast and hard. "Yeap! You're definitely going to go on a diet!" He said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Will felt his entire body under the sun as he continued to lay there. But instead of feeling the floor underneath him, he felt Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his chest as his upper body leaned against her kneeling form.  
  
Everything felt like a dream. He was so tired that nothing seemed real anymore.  
  
".Elizabeth?" He whispered. He just had to know if she was truly there.  
  
Elizabeth looked down on Will's weak form as she gently caressed his cheek. "I'm here, Will. I'm here just like the first time we met." She smiled as her eyes met his.  
  
Will looked away and gently pushed himself off Elizabeth. He focused his energy on his legs as tried to stand up in his weakened state. He felt his shoulders and upper body pulling him down, causing him to swagger a bit, but that didn't stop him from standing up on his own two feet.  
  
Elizabeth slowly stood up too as she kept her eyes on Will. "Will?" She asked with a worried tone in his voice. Did Will still want her away from him? If so, then why did he go through all of that just to have her back? Were they going to go back to playing hide and seek again?  
  
Will finally got his balance and stood up as straight as he could. But despite his proud posture, he was still breathing fast and hard. He towered over her with Barbossa's tall stature. He swept some of his hair off his face and looked at Elizabeth who was standing in front of him.  
  
Oh how he loved looking into her beautiful eyes again. That moment reminded him of the first time he saw her ---- the first time he laid eyes on her ---- That moment 8 years ago when she saved him from a watery death. And now, there they were again. A boy and a girl who've just escaped their own individual fate.  
  
Will didn't know what to say to Elizabeth. He slowly walked towards her and motioned a hand towards the sea as faint words escaped from his lips. "I --- I swam all that way for you.". This time, he held his gaze as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Jack watched the two with interest as he stroked his beard.  
  
Elizabeth took a step towards Will and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I know." She said. She stared back into his misty blue eyes as he found Will inside it. At that moment, she didn't see another man. She didn't see the form of an evil pirate. She saw Will. Will Turner.  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth Swann." He whispered as he slowly motioned his lips towards hers.  
  
Jack's eyes suddenly opened wide with terror as he started waving his arms in protest. "Oh no!!! Don't even dare do it!!! NO no no!!! That is just WRONG, WIll!!!"  
  
"And I love you too, Will Turner." She said as she moved her lips towards his too.  
  
Jack threw his arms up in the air as he started to panic. "Oh god this is just not right!!! THAT IS JUST NOT RIGHT!!! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!! Don't do it!!! AAAAAH!!! This is starting to turn into a nightmare!!! Can't you just wait until all of us are back in our own bodies?!!! This is going to be disgusting!!!" Jack placed his hands over his eyes as he continued to cry out in terror.  
  
Elizabeth's lips were already an inch from Will's when she suddenly turned her head towards Jack's direction. "Jack . Shut up." She smiled and then pressed her lips against Will's.  
  
"OH GOD NO!!!!" Jack cried out and turned away as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Just tell me when you're done kissing! That is just disgusting!!! Oh god!!! Reminds me of the time Gibbs got drunk and started kissing his pigs!!!"  
  
Will felt her soft lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He didn't want to let her go. He just wanted to cherish the moment of feeling her that close to him again. Curse or no curse, he will keep on loving her. For 8 years he had loved her, and he will keep on loving her for a thousand years more.  
  
Elizabeth passionately kissed him back and as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The only thing that echoed in her mind was his name.  
  
Will gently pulled his lips away from her and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Elizabeth. I --- I just thought you wouldn't ---".  
  
She gently pressed a finger against his lips as she stared into Will's blue eyes. "You don't need to be sorry about anything, Will. After all, we're together again, right?"  
  
Will couldn't say anything. He wanted to tell her how happy he was that they're finally together again, but the words just drifted in his mind and flooded his every thought. It's as if the happiness he felt couldn't be described by mere words alone. He just smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Jack suddenly appeared beside Will and Elizabeth. "Okay okay!!! Enough of that now!". He gently pushed the two away from each other. "Look, I know we're all happy that Miss Elizabeth is finally back, but we shouldn't forget that we still have a curse to lift here!!! Actually, make that TWO curses to lift!"  
  
Jack turned towards Will and poked the young man's chest. "First of all, look at you! You --- you --- well, you look ugly. Period."  
  
"Hey!" Will said as his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
And then Jack whirled around towards Elizabeth and motioned a hand towards her. "And you, Elizabeth. Well ---" Jack looked at Will and then looked at Elizabeth again. "--- well, your lover is one ugly, undead pirate. Period."  
  
Elizabeth quickly stepped towards Jack. "But I don't care what he looks li-- -"  
  
But Jack cut her off before she could finish her statement "Therefore I believe it's about time that we finally lift THIS curse!!! God, I miss my body!"  
  
Jack placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as he proudly marched towards the bustling streets of Tortuga. But before he could go any further, he stopped in his tracks, lifted an eyebrow, and slowly turned around.  
  
Behind him were Will and Elizabeth still standing on the place where he exactly left them. The two had angry looks on their faces as they stared at Jack.  
  
"Well aren't you two coming along?" He asked. "And what's with the angry look? You two get into another fight again or something?"  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and sighed. Will took Elizabeth's hand and they both marched pass Jack to the direction of Tortuga's busy streets.  
  
Jack saw the two disappear into the crowd and quickly followed after them "Hey!!! Where do you think you're going?!!! Did I do anything wrong?!! Come back here!!!" He waved his hand in the air and shouted as he pushed his way through the crowded street.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
++++++++++++ 


	10. Barbossa's Escape and Jack's Broken Prom...

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Pirate/Alix - HI, ALIX!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEW ^o^!!! It's GREAT to know that you're enjoying the story ^o^! Thank you so much for looking it up again too ^_^! As for Will and Elizabeth kissing, WHO COULD BLAME JACK?!!! Lol! Heck, if I was in Jack's shoes, I think I would be freaking out too. LOL! Well, I guess that's da power of true love --- and man, Will and Elizabeth are darn in love, aren't they? ^_^  
  
Mrs. Sparrow - Here's the next chapter ^o^!!! Thank you so much for the review :D! Hope you enjoy it ^_~!  
  
Laura aka LordLanceahlot - NOOO!!! Laura is unconsciously affecting my story's mood!!! LMAO!!! I'm not saying it's a bad thing of course ;). Hehehe. And come on, we really do need a little fluffiness every now and then ;) (we do have two starcrossed lovers in our story, ya know ;)). You know what? If this became a movie, I think the audience in the theater would act like jack too and stop Will from making out with Elizabeth. LOL!!!  
  
Ermine aka Tree - gibbs kissing his pigs = will in barbossa's body kissing Elizabeth. That is of course according to our favorite cap'n jack sparrow ;). Hehehehe  
  
PippinFinn - aaaah! PippinFinn - one of my favorite barbossa luvers ^o^! (who can blame ya? Hehehe). Hmmm --- yeah, I guess barbs kissing lizzy isn't that bad. But for 99% of PotC fans, I think it is. LMAO! Anyway, this next chapter is going to focus a little bit more on barbossa =). Though we all know he looks like Jack now O.O  
  
Vienna1 - great to see you here, Vienna1 =)! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^o^!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: gabe-e.com  
  
PART 10 : Barbossa's Escape and Jack's Broken Promise  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Back on the Interceptor, Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs stood by the wheel of the ship as they kept a look out on Jack and the others.  
  
Anamaria turned toward Gibbs. "You think they got her back? It's been a while since they went after the girl and there's still no sign of them."  
  
Mr. Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed as he stared into the distance. "Well, they have Jack and an undead pirate with them. When you have such men in your crew, anythin's possible." He chuckled.  
  
"Actually, that's what I'm worried about. The fact that Jack IS with them. You know how careless he is sometimes." She said with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, one of their crew members ran out of the lower decks towards Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs. He stopped right before them as he tried to catch his breath. "Sir! It's Jack!!! I mean --- Barbossa!!! He's nowhere to be found in the brig!!! I think he's escaped!!!"  
  
Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs' eyes opened wide with surprise. "WHAT?!!!" Mr. Gibbs shouted!  
  
"But how?!!" Anamaria asked, her voice filled with fury.  
  
Their crew member still stood before them, catching his breath as he tried to explain. "We don't know, sir. None of the crew even noticed him escaping!"  
  
Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Anamaria then looked towards the bustling streets of Tortuga where Barbossa could have run off to. "We better start looking for him before he gets off the island." She said.  
  
Mr. Gibbs stepped up beside her. "Aye. Ye can just imagine how furious Jack is going te be when he finds out that Barbossa had run off with his body."  
  
Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs quickly ran off the ship and into the crowded street.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Barbossa proudly made his way through the bustling streets as he petted the monkey on his shoulder. "Aaaahh.Dear Jack.The only one I can truly trust." He gave a hearty laugh as he handed the monkey a piece of fruit. "What will I ever do without you?" He said with a sinister tone in his voice.  
  
Barbossa stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Now where shall we go next?" He stroked his beard as he stood there thinking. He then turned towards the monkey on his shoulder. "I believe we can go far with this body, eh? Hahaha! After ten long years of torment, the right to life is finally MINE again!!! And what more to celebrate life than in the body of my good friend Jack Sparrow!!!"  
  
His eyes suddenly narrowed as a smile formed in his lips. "--- And speaking of the pleasures of life ----"  
  
Barbossa smiled as he made his way to the place where men had the best pleasures of life ever --- The Mermaid's Cove : A place where the women Tortuga gladly provided pleasure to those who can "pay".  
  
"For so long I've been deprived of the warmth of a woman's touch. It's about time I make up for such precious lost time." He threw another piece of fruit at Jack the Monkey and laughed as he made his way to The Mermaid's Cove.  
  
He pushed his way through the crowded streets and found himself standing in front of his destination. He looked at the place before him and threw his arms in the air as he marveled at it "Aaaah.The best place to go after ten long years of not feeling anythin'!"  
  
Drunkards and scantily clad women littered the area before it. Most of them looked like they've just been from the place. And most of the women looked like they were waiting for potential customers.  
  
One of the women caught Barbossa's eyes. He looked at her from head to toe and a grin formed on his lips. Oh how he loved the women of Tortuga.  
  
He quickly reached into his pocket to check if he had enough shillings to hire her "services". He smiled as he felt the coins against his hand. "Thanks for the money, Jack." He thought to himself. Barbossa wanted to laugh inside.  
  
"Heheh.Looks like I'll have to be alone for a while, Jack." He gently picked up the monkey on his shoulder and placed him on top of a rum barrel beside him.  
  
He looked back at the woman again. The woman smiled and winked at him and made her way into the inn. She definitely wanted him to follow her inside.  
  
Barbossa chuckled to himself as he took a step towards the entrance of the 'Cove. A look of desire filled his eyes as the thought of having the woman in bed filled his mind. "Finally ---- after ten long years of torment----" He whispered to himself.  
  
But before he could take another step further, he suddenly felt someone pull on his arm hard, causing him to twirl around towards the direction of the one who pulled him. He was suddenly taken by surprise as he came face to face with the culprit.  
  
"A girl?!" He thought to himself. Right in front of him was a young woman whose age was that of Elizabeth. The woman had dark skin and her features reminded him of someone ---  
  
"She seems familiar."  
  
Barbossa's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the face of the woman in front of her.  
  
The young woman suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck as she moved her lips close to his. "Why Jack. It's been a while. I thought you'd already forgotten about me." She whispered close to him.  
  
Barbossa saw the young woman's eyes gazing at his face. Her eyes were filled with passion, as if trying to recall a distant memory embedded in the face of the man he now resembled. Barbossa didn't have a single idea of who the young woman was, but he was definitely sure that she had special feelings for Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Looks like I won't even have to spend a single penny tonight. Heheh.This is the second time I'll have to thank you, Jack Sparrow. First the money, and now this woman."  
  
But then, Barbossa noticed something different about the young lady who was holding him close.  
  
Oddly enough, the woman didn't look like the typical women found in the Mermaid's Cove. Unlike the others, she wore men's pants, a long-sleeved shirt and a vest over it, somewhat similar to that of Will Turner's. But the top two buttons of her shirt remained unbuttoned, exposing the top part of her chest.  
  
"You always had a rather queer taste in women, Jack." He thought again.  
  
He leaned closer to the woman and whispered back to her. "How could I ever forget you?" He smiled deviously and ran a finger down the exposed part of her chest.  
  
The woman looked down and smiled at the feeling of his touch. She then looked up and met Barbossa's eyes. "Jack?" She whispered.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yes. Me. Uhm, what's that, dearie?" Asked Barbossa who was still running his finger up and down her chest.  
  
She leaned closer to him and whispered. "Say my name. You know I love it when you say my name."  
  
Barbossa's face was suddenly filled with worry. It was his first time meeting this woman so he had no idea of who she was or what she was called. But he wouldn't let that stand in the way of having her for the night.  
  
He pulled his finger away from her chest and ran it on her lips instead. "What do you say we skip that for now, lass? I would rather --- engage in some bedtime activities instead, if ye know what I mean.".  
  
The young woman suddenly sent a strong, swift punch on his cheek that sent him twirling around to another direction. He quickly placed a hand on the throbbing portion of his face.  
  
"You forgot my name again, didn't you?!!! I KNEW IT!!! And of all the places in Tortuga, I FIND YOU HERE!!! At The Mermaid's Cove!!!" The woman shouted.  
  
Barbossa turned around to face her again. "Well ye can't expect me ta remember everyone's name, missy!!!"  
  
"And how dare you invite me to bed in our first meeting after eight long months that I haven't heard a word from you?! Dammit, Jack!!! You told me you'd be back in a week!!! And you've been gone for more than that!!!" The women stepped up to him as fury filled her entire body.  
  
Barbossa waved a finger at her as he confronted her back. "Don't you dare use such a tone on me, lass! You don't know how you're dealing with!"  
  
"Oh I know who I'm dealing with!!! I'm dealing with the infamous CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! The captain Jack Sparrow who doesn't know how to keep deals and promises!"  
  
Barbossa grunted as he saw the woman making a riot in front of him. He came to the Mermaid's Cove for pleasure, but instead, found himself in a situation where he may not even get any. "Damn woman!" He thought to himself.  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned towards the entrance of the inn before him. If this woman didn't want it, he'd rather get a real one to do the job.  
  
But before he could step inside, he suddenly felt someone grab him by the shoulder.  
  
"Don't think you can escape me that easily, Jack!!!" She pulled him towards her again, causing Barbossa to come face to face with her.  
  
"What do you want?!" He sighed.  
  
"Morgaine!" She said in his face.  
  
"What?" He asked with a confused look.  
  
"That's my name just in case you've developed short term amnesia while at sea. Morgaine Summers." She said again with emphasis.  
  
Barbossa pulled himself away from the woman. "Fine fine. Morgaine it is. Now let me be. I still have more important matters to attend to."  
  
He turned around towards the entrance of the inn.  
  
"Jack!!!" She shouted after him.  
  
Barbossa heard the girl calling out to her, but he just ignored her voice as he opened the door to the inn.  
  
But Morgaine didn't want to give up that easily. "Jack, wait!!! Don't you even want to see my new ship?!" Morgaine knew Jack loved the sea, and together with his love for the sea was his love for ships, especially when he had to steal one for himself.  
  
Barbossa stopped walking and slowly turned towards Morgaine. "A ship, eh?" A smile formed in his lips. He slowly walked towards the young woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Perhaps you could show me this ship?"  
  
Morgaine pulled Barbossa's arm around her tighter. She looked up at his face and smiled. "You never change, do you, Jack?"  
  
Barbossa looked back at her as he stared into her eyes. If he was going to get that ship for himself, he might as well use the girl until the ship falls into his hands. Then after that, he'd dispose of the girl as he sees fit.  
  
"Change? Jack Sparrow never changes." He smiled and moved his face closer to her. "As for what happened earlier, I didn't really forget your name. You know how important you are to me, Morgaine."  
  
Barbossa wanted to laugh inside. He was actually going to get himself his own ship soon thank to Jack's body and his petty star crossed lover. He was definitely starting to love the effects of that certain curse.  
  
"Jack, are you okay?" She placed a hand on his cheek as she motioned his face towards her. "You seem quite distant."  
  
"Oh. I'm --- I'm okay. I just feel so happy that I'm with you again. I really missed you, Morgaine. I missed you so much. Not a gold in the world could ever come close to how precious ye are ta me." He gently ran a finger down her chin.  
  
Barbossa hated saying such sweet words to the young woman's ear. But he had to win her over just like the REAL Jack did. After all, she had a ship, and that was one of the things he needed to sail off to another life of piracy.  
  
"Why, Jack. You have changed." She faced him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close to her. "I see you've finally learned the ways of a real gentlemen. Not once when we were together have I heard you say such sweet nothings. And now here you are --- talking like a lovesick poet."  
  
Barbossa wanted to throw up. Had he sunk that low just to get a new ship? Not only that, but he was growing very impatient. He didn't want the woman anymore. He just wanted her vessel. He had to get off of Tortuga before Jack and Will find him again.  
  
"About the ship ---" He said impatiently.  
  
"Yes! My ship!" She smiled and then pulled herself away from him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.  
  
As Morgaine pulled Barbossa through the crowd, he quickly grabbed Jack the Monkey who instantly ran up to his shoulder. He had no idea where Morgaine was taking him. He just let his feet follow the force of Morgaine's pulling.  
  
"Wherever you're taking me, let's just hope there's going te be a ship there waiting.. It would be such a pity if I had to dispose of you too soon." He thought to himself as he followed the woman in front of him.  
  
He still hadn't thought of how he was going to dispose of her once he gains access to the ship. But Barbossa knew one thing for sure. He'd have that ship for himself and for himself alone in any means possible --- even if he had to KILL her to get it. After all, he was a pirate. And pirates kill and plunder for a living.  
  
"I pirate's life for me indeed." He smiled.  
  
Morgaine continued on her way as she pushed through Tortuga's crowded streets. Barbossa could feel her excitement as she held his hand tight. She looked behind her, but her feet still kept on going.  
  
"Just a little while longer, Jack! Aaah, you are really going to love the ship!" She smiled and gave out a small hearty laugh. "I think it was fate that I found you today, Jack Sparrow. By the way, don't tell my sister that I have bought a ship of my own. You know she'll use it for trading once she finds out."  
  
Barbossa looked back at the young woman curiously as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Your sister?!". Jack probably knew this woman's sister, but since Barbossa just met her, he had no idea who she was referring to. "Er --- Sister?"  
  
"Jack! Don't tell me you forgot about her too!!! Anamaria!!! You even stole HER boar that one time. Tsk tsk." She said with laughter.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Barbossa shouted back.  
  
"So this Morgaine is Anamaria's sister?! Aaah.dammit, Jack. Why do you always have to make everything tougher for me?"  
  
He suddenly noticed the crowd going thinner as the sea came into view. They've finally reached the docks. Barbossa looked around and observed the part of the docks they were on.  
  
A feeling of worry filled him as he realized that Morgaine's ship was docked on the same side of Tortuga as the Interceptor. Thankfully, they were on the farthest side of the dock, about 10 ships away from where the Interceptor was situated.  
  
"Now where is that ship of hers?!!!" Barbossa looked around. "If I'm ever going to get rid of the girl and steal her ship, I better do it as soon as I can before she finds out that her sister is here."  
  
His eyes wandered at the different ships docked right in front of them.  
  
He suddenly felt Morgaine pull on his hand again. "Over here, Jack!!!" Excitement filled her voice as she pulled him further down the docks until they reached the last boat.  
  
And there it was --- before them stood one of the finest ships Barbossa had ever seen. He smiled as he looked at the fine vessel before him. The vessel that will soon be his for the taking.  
  
"Here she is, Jack!" Her face was filled with joy as she extended her arms towards the towering ship. "the HIGHWIND!!! Such a beauty, isn't she?"  
  
Barbossa stroked his beard and smiled as his eyes narrowed. "Very beautiful indeed." He wanted to laugh inside. Soon, the Highwind will be his. As for the girl, he knew what to do with her.  
  
Morgaine's eyebrows suddenly furrowed as she twirled towards Barbossa. Her eyes were focused on the monkey that was sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"Um, Jack. There's a monkey on your shoulder." She moved her face close to the monkey as she looked at it. "And a very well-dressed monkey at that." She added.  
  
"Ah yes. I fergot to tell ye. During one of my trips, I saved this monkey from a butcher and made him me own." Barbossa smiled at Morgaine who was petting the monkey.  
  
Perhaps it was wrong for him to have brought Jack the Monkey along. If he was going to win over the girl's trust, he must be as Jack as Jack could be. And never in Jack Sparrow's life had he been fond of animals.  
  
Moragaine smiled as she petted the monkey. "So. What's his name?"  
  
"Er, uhm. I named him after meself. Jack. Little Jack of course.". If there was one thing Barbossa hated, he hated pretending to be nice and friendly.  
  
The young woman chuckled as she pulled her hand away from the monkey. She turned towards Barbossa and playfully poked him on the chest "Oh Jack Sparrow. You're always full of surprises aren't you? Back then, you said it made pirates look lame whenever they brought their parrots along. And here you are with your very own monkey. Not only that, but you've changed --- a LOT. First of all, the way you slur when you talk is gone, and --- you've actually lost your swagger! I wonder when you'll surprise me again."  
  
"Oh you'll definitely be surprised soon enough ---- When you find yourself in the middle of the ocean as I sail away in your grandeur ship." He chuckled inside. Oh how he was loving this little game. The young woman was already practically his, and her ship, soon to be in his name.  
  
Yet, Barbossa was quite surprised that such a young woman such as her was able to acquire such a grand ship. "So, tell me, Morgaine? How were ye able to ta acquire such a grand ship like the Highwind?"  
  
Morgain sighed and smacked Barbossa on his upper arm. "Well, Jack. If you came back as you promised, you would already know."  
  
Barbossa rubbed his arm. This girl definitely had the same traits and mannerisms as her sister Anamaria. They both liked to hit people a lot. If only he didn't have to be NICE to her, he would have already hit her back to teach her a lesson --- that no one hits Captain Barbossa.  
  
"Oh come on, lass. You know you can share your little secret with me. I am your friend after all." Barbossa gently ran his hand down her cheek and moved his face close to hers. "I'm yours, Morgaine. You might as well share your little secret with me if we're going to sail the seas together. You and me --- together."  
  
She looked down, away from his stare and gently moved his hand away from her cheek. "Oh Jack, please stop saying things you don't really mean. The last time we were together, you said something similar. You even told me you'd take me with you. But after a couple of days, you were gone. Then I hadn't heard anything from you ever since."  
  
Barbossa could feel it in her voice --- this woman loved Jack. She really loved him. He didn't know what Jack had done to make her that madly in- love with him, but Barbossa knew Jack always had a special way with women.  
  
Her eyes wandered until she met his gaze. "Look, Jack. I don't care if you can't keep promises or --- or if you'd rather be alone or off at another adventure to get your ship back. But please, don't --- don't say things you don't really mean.". She gently patted Barbossa on the cheek.  
  
She smiled and pulled away from him. "Anyway, enough of this! This is not the time for such sentimentalities. After all, we still have a ship to explore!"  
  
She grabbed him by the hand again and pulled him up to the deck of the ship.  
  
Barbossa rolled his eyes and sighed as she felt Morgaine pulling him again. Her joyous mood was definitely making him sick. He was starting to feel more like a babysitter than a pirate.  
  
"At least she isn't as stern as her sister." He thought. "The sooner I win her heart, the sooner I get this fine vessel." He smiled and ran a hand on the ship's wooden railing as they stepped on the main deck.  
  
Morgaine pulled away from him and threw her hands up in the air as she walked towards the center of the deck. "Isn't this just great, Jack?! I bought this ship two days ago and now --- here you are! Ha! I don't know if lady luck has struck me, but everything now seems so perfect." Her face was definitely filled with joy.  
  
But the joy in her face slowly faded away as she started to walk towards Barbossa. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed at his face. "Jack, isn't it odd? Everything's TOO perfect! I'm worried that --- that if I wake up tomorrow, you'll be gone again. I know you can't stay in one place for too long, but you could at least tell me when you're going to leave." She looked worried.  
  
Barbossa smiled and ran a finger on her lips. "Don't worry, Morgaine. I won't be going anywhere soon. Trust me."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. And as he held her close to him, a wicked and sinister smile curled up his lips.  
  
"This is just too easy." Oh how he wanted to laugh.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
once again, reviews are very much appreciated ^_^!!!! 


	11. Will's body is so much fun

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
LordLanceahlot - LAURA ^o^!!! Here it is ^o^!!! Will, Elizabeth and Jack are back in the scene ^o^!!! Heehee --- not much fluff here though ;) (there's no time for fluff when Jack is fooling around in Will's body. Lol). Anyway, I hope you likey this next chapter ^o^! And once again, thanks for the great review :D! Hmmm.Lance Bass, eh? Maybe I could name one of the characters "Lance" (lol. Though I doubt that he'll be singin and dancing in the story :P). SEE YA ^_^!!!  
  
Mrs. Sparrow - Don't worry, Mrs. S ;). Barbossa will get what he deserves soon ;) *cue evil laughter here*. Thank you so much for the review ^o^!!!  
  
PippinFinn - LOL!!! Looks like the "Barbossa" in the plot is puurrrfect for you then ;). Not only do you get Jack's body, but you get to have Barbossa too ^_^! Two in one, babeee!!! Lol. As for innocent Morgaine, well, we'll just have to wait and see what Barbossa has in store for her ;).  
  
Vienna1 - Thanks for reviewing ^_^!!! Hope you like this next chapter!!!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: gabe-e.com  
  
PART 11 : Will's body is so much fun  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Jack waved his hands in the air as he made his way through the crowded street. "Wait up, you two scallywags!!!" Jack pushed through the crowd and grabbed Will's arm. "Damn you, boy!!! Will you stop running off like that?!"  
  
The three of them stopped in their tracks as Jack tried to catch his breath. He placed his hand on Will's shoulder and waved a finger at him. "I help you rescue your bonnie lass from those navy guards and you repay me by running off like that?! Looks like you're turning out to be more like your father than I thought! Always running off and leaving ol' Jack behind."  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth again and they both sighed.  
  
After catching his breath, Jack stood up straight and brushed himself off. "Okay. What did I do wrong this time?"  
  
"Ahhh.Just forget about it, Jack." Said Will as he smiled at him.  
  
"I agree. After all ---" Elizabeth gave a sly smile as she raised an eyebrow at the proud pirate captain "--- being tactless is a part of your pirate charms."  
  
Jack's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the two curiously. "You know what? I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you could fill me in, then MAYBE I'd know what I did wrong?". Jack arched an eyebrow and smiled as he moved his arms in a welcoming position.  
  
"You're definitely hopeless, Jack." A small laughter escaped Will's lips as he patted Jack on the shoulder.  
  
"Uhh.yeah." Jack gently moved Will's hand off his shoulder. "Aaaanyway, as you can see, this is not the right time for us to be playing games. Aside from the curse of the treasure of Cortez, " Jack poked Will's chest. " --- We still have THIS curse to lift."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why does he always have to emphasize me?" He whispered under his breath.  
  
"Because you got the ugliest body, boy!" Jack laughed and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder. He saw the angry look on Will's face and slowly stepped back "Okay, I'll stop --- for now." He gave away a small chuckle.  
  
Elizabeth made her way beside Jack. "Enough! Where do we need to go next?!" She said firmly.  
  
He turned towards Elizabeth and pointed a finger at her. "Good question." Jack looked upwards as if thinking and placed a finger on his chin. "Hmmm."  
  
His eyes suddenly opened wide as he raised his finger in the air. "I know exactly the place!!! It's the place where almost every men, sailor, story teller, bard and proud captains like me pass by whenever they're in Tortuga!!!"  
  
Elizabeth and Will's eyebrows furrowed as they looked at each other.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
About half an hour later..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack placed his hands on his waist as he stood proud and tall. His eyes were filled with joy as he marveled at the place before him. Oh how he longed to be in that bar again.  
  
"I proudly present to you ---- THE MERMAID'S COVE!!!" He threw his arms in the air as a wide smile formed on his lips. "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING in Tortuga can compare to this place."  
  
Will and Elizabeth moved closer to each other as they worriedly looked at the drunken men and scantily clad women around them. Will reached out and pulled Jack close to him. "And you're saying this is the best place to get answers?"  
  
Jack placed a hand on Will's shoulder and leaned close to him. "Look, Will. I know you and your bonnie lass aren't used to being in such a fine place, but trust me --- If you want to get answers to anythin', this is the right place to go. Almost everyone comes here whenever they visit Tortuga." He patted Will's shoulder and took a step away from him.  
  
"And hey ----" Jack added. "--- If we don't find a way to break the curse here, then we might as well enjoy the women, eh?!" He winked back at Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth gritted her teeth and clenched her fist as she glared at Jack. "You better watch it, Jack Sparrow. You know very well that we're here for business. Not for pleasure!"  
  
Suddenly, one of the women in front of the Cove walked towards Jack and ran a hand down his face. "Why hello there, handsome. It's quite a surprise to see such a handsome, young man like you down here. Perhaps, you're looking for a fine woman for the night?". The woman smiled as she gazed upon the face of Jack, who know had the face of Will Turner.  
  
Jack grinned as he stared back at the woman in front of him. "Why dear ---- " He suddenly noticed Will and Elizabeth glaring at him. "---- Urhm --- Perhaps some other time?".  
  
The woman sighed and walked away from him. A look of disappointment appeared on Jack's face as he saw the beautiful woman walking away. He then turned towards Will and Elizabeth. "Aaah.. Can't I have just one? I always have a woman whenever I visit the Cove!"  
  
Will looked back at him sternly. "Well not this time, Jack. Remember, that's MY body you're messing with."  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes as his shoulders drooped down. He then waved his hand towards Will. "Fine fine. But once we get our bodies back, I'll do as I wish. Damn you William Turner for having such a stuck-up child!" He muttered under his breath.  
  
A man suddenly grabbed Elizabeth buy her upper arm and pulled her close to him. "Why you're a pretty one." Said the man. He was dressed in a pirate's garb. "Not only that --- But you still look FRESH." He grinned as he stared at her from head to toe. His eyes suddenly focused on her chest. "And well endowed, I see."  
  
Will quickly reached out and grabbed Elizabeth out of the man's grasp. Elizabeth fell back against Will's body. "Don't touch her!!!" Will shouted. "She's not one of these women!"  
  
The man who just grabbed Elizabeth suddenly got a shocked look on his face. "C-Captain B- b -barbossa! Um --- Yes, sir. I --- I didn't know she belonged to you." The man was shaking as he said those words.  
  
"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Said Will. "Now go!!!" He shouted at the man.  
  
The man quickly turned around and walked away. He regularly glanced behind him to check if Barbossa was following him. Will saw the fear in the man's movements as he quickly disappeared in the crowd.  
  
As soon as the man disappeared from sight, Will turned towards Elizabeth and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth looked back at him and smiled. "Don't worry, Will. You know me. I'm stronger than I look. After all, I've just been in a cursed ship filled with skeleton pirates. Not that much things scare me anymore."  
  
Will gave out a small laugh as he held his gaze on her.  
  
"Aaah --- you two are starting to make me feel sick with all that sweet talk." Jack made his way towards Will and pulled him away from Elizabeth. "After all, you're the one who told me that we're here for business. Might as well start asking about the curse, aye?"  
  
"Um --- yes." Said Will. Still, Will couldn't take his eyes off Elizabeth. He was just so happy to with her again. He almost lost her that day. Even just losing sight of her made him feel worried inside. Having her with him was more important than breaking any curse.  
  
"So, shall we?" Jack motioned his hand towards the door of the Cove.  
  
Elizabeth and Will nodded. Jack made his way to the entrance while the two followed behind him.  
  
The two young ones were suddenly shocked with what they saw in the bar. They've never seen such a scene in Port Royale. But then, they were in Tortuga after all.  
  
Elizabeth was taken by surprise by how the women in the bar looked and acted. They heavily flirted with the men while exposing most of their chest to them. Men of all forms and origins were drinking merrily on the tables, some of them with women on their laps.  
  
Even Will, as a man, was surprised with what he saw. He always respected women and never looked at them as objects. But here was a place where women sold themselves to those who can pay. Not only that, but the women seemed like they enjoyed doing what they did.  
  
A stout woman, who was dressed the same as the others, suddenly waved at Will from the far side of the room and walked towards him. "Cap'n Barbossa! Cap'n Barbossa!" She shouted as she waved a hand in the air.  
  
As soon as she stepped in front of Will, she bowed down in a sign of courtesy and smiled at him. "It's such a delight to see you again here, dear captain. It's definitely been a while --- a long while, since you've last visited our joyous establishment. As you can see, we have more beautiful women now. All available for your ---- pleasure and convenience."  
  
Jack quickly moved closer to Will and whispered. "That's Madame Paloma. She owns the place."  
  
Will's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" He couldn't hear what Jack just said because of how noisy the place was. Not only that, but the stout woman in front of him was trying to get his attention.  
  
"So Captain ---" She said as she ran a hand down his chest. "Who would you want today? Claudia and Gretchen are still around. If I remember correctly, you were very FOND of them." Paloma winked at Will.  
  
Will quickly took a step back from her. "Um --- no. I didn't come here for the women you see. I'm really not interested. Thank you, madam, but ---- but I really don't want any women today."  
  
The young man didn't know what to say. It was his first time to being in such a place, and his first time to be offered women for pleasure.  
  
"But Captain ---" Madam Paloma had a disappointed look on her face. "Are you sure?" She said with a pitiful face.  
  
Jack leaned closer to Will again. "Heheh. You can't blame her, boy. Barbossa always paid a FORTUNE to enjoy the company of the Cove's women. Just tell her you don't have any shillings with you and she'll be off."  
  
Will nodded and quickly faced the woman in front of him. "Actually, uhm --- I don't have any money with me right now." He said matter of factly.  
  
Madame Paloma's smile suddenly faded away. The joy in her face was replaced a look of disappointment. "Oh." She said. "Well, if that's the case, then just enjoy the night." She turned around and walked away. She then attended to another man who was looking at the women.  
  
"Thanks, Jack." Will said to Jack who was standing beside him.  
  
"No, problem, boy. After all, I don't want you hogging all of my women. Heheheh. This is my territory after all." Jack chuckled and patted Will on the shoulder.  
  
"This is definitely the last time I'm going to be here." Will said. He really didn't like the atmosphere of the place.  
  
Elizabeth moved closer to Will and held onto his arm. "Perhaps we should already do our business here. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible." She worriedly looked at the men who were hungrily staring at her.  
  
Will angrily glared at the men and they immediately turned away and went back to what they were doing. Will didn't know if he should be happy or sad that everyone now respects him, or rather feared him because of Barbossa's body.  
  
"You two really need to get out more often. I can't believe you were able to live your lives being cooped up in Port Royale!" Jack said. "Anyway, we better get a table and find someone who knows about the curse."  
  
"Uhm ---" Elizabeth slowly turned towards Jack. "--- Perhaps we could get a room for today? I --- I just don't feel comfortable being around these people." She looked at the men and women at the bar again. This was definitely a different environment compared to Port Royale.  
  
Jack stretched his arms to his side. "But these are my people, lass! As long as good ol' Captain Jack Sparrow is around, no one will lay a hand on you and young Will here." Jack smiled at Elizabeth and made his way to a free table on the corner of the room. He winked at the women as he walked his way to it.  
  
"He'll never change." Will sighed as he took Elizabeth's hand and followed Jack to the table. "He could at least remind himself that he's currently in MY body! Can you just imagine how people are going to look at me once I get my body back? Everyone's going to think I'm a nasty pirate! Like him!"  
  
Will motioned his hand towards Jack, who was flirting with every girl who passed his way.  
  
Elizabeth gave out a small laugh. "You know what, Will? It's actually quite amusing watching Jack walk around as you."  
  
Will raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Elizabeth. "Is that so? Perhaps you're starting to fall for our pirate friend?" He said in a joking way.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and looked back at him. "Well, It's just that I'd never thought I'd see the young Will Turner walking around like a pirate --- or more so, even acting like one."  
  
The young man sighed. "I will never understand your fascination for pirates."  
  
"And I'll never understand why you don't find them fascinating." She said back.  
  
Jack pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Will and Elizabeth followed after him.  
  
"So what now, Jack?" Will asked.  
  
But Jack didn't answer. He just placed an elbow on the table and stroked his chin as his eyes wandered around the room.  
  
"Well, for starters ---" Jack said. His eyes were still observing the people around them. He then stopped stroking his chin and shot a look at Will. "--- You should consider growing a beard. A really long one, just like mine."  
  
Will slammed his hand on the table. "Jack! This is no time for such jokes!" He shouted.  
  
"Aaaaah. Fine." Jack said as he threw his hands in the air. "Well, I say we start this quest with a big mug of rum!"  
  
"Jack!!!" Will shouted again. Their pirate 'friend' was definitely starting to get into his nerves.  
  
Jack leaned forward towards Will and pointed a finger at him. "Look, boy. If you want to work with Captain Jack Sparrow, then you should remember two things. First, we always do things HIS way. And Second, he should always have HIS rum. Aye?"  
  
Jack leaned back and waved a hand towards one of the waitresses.  
  
"But that's my body! And I've never drunk in my life!"  
  
With his hand still raised in the air, Jack looked back at Will. "Then consider this your first mug of rum, boy! Believe me, it'll do your body good." He winked at Will and then went back to calling on the waitress.  
  
Will turned towards Elizabeth. "We'll never get anywhere if he keeps on doing this!"  
  
"Then maybe we should start doing things our way." Elizabeth said.  
  
Will was about to say something, but the waitress Jack called suddenly came by the table holding a big mug of rum in her hand.  
  
"I believe this is for you, handsome." She winked at Jack and handed him the mug.  
  
"Why thank you, beautiful." Jack smiled at the young woman before him as he graciously accepted the mug of rum from her. She looked almost the same age as Elizabeth, yet somewhat a little bit older.  
  
The waitress blushed as she looked back at Jack. "It's quite a surprise to see someone like you here in Tortuga. Even more surprising is to see you here in The Mermaid's Cove. You don't look like one of them, you know." Her eyes wandered off to the people around her, as she said the word 'them'.  
  
Jack took a huge drink from his mug and wiped his lips. He then placed the rum on the table as he turned towards the woman beside him. "Well, luv. Maybe I just don't look like THEM. But perhaps I may be one of them. You'll never know."  
  
He looked at the young woman from head to toe. "As for why I'm here in the Mermaid's Cove ---", he added. "--- Is because of beautiful women like you." He smiled at the girl and winked at her as he ran a hand down her arm.  
  
The young woman giggled as she felt Jack's hand against her. "Why, young master. I see you're quite interested in me." She said. Her eyes were focused on Jack.  
  
Jack suddenly felt a hand grab his arm. "I think that's enough, BROTHER!" Said a woman's voice.  
  
He looked at the one who just grabbed him and it was Elizabeth. She looked at Jack with a gaze that could pierce a man's soul. He could really see the anger in her eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++ TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ^o^!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++ 


	12. It's all about the Rum and the Women

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey (.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
LordLanceahlot - aaah, one of my beloved reviewers ^o^!!! It's UBER GREAT to know you loved chapter 11 ^o^!!! Heheh.perhaps it wasn't a good idea that Jack dragged them to the Mermaid's Cove. We all know Jack loves his rum and his women ;)! Let's just hope Will and Elizabeth can have him under control in this chap ;). As for your beloved Lance, he'll be in the story in one of the later chaps ;)! Heheh --- I'm still thinking of the perfect character for him ^_~!  
  
Mrs. Sparrow - THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ^o^! I owe ya for updating the story too late nowadays x.x. waaah, darn school work getting in the way x.x! well, here's chapter 12 :D! Hope you enjoy it ^_^!  
  
Vienna1 - HERE'S THE UPDATE ^o^!! Enjoy and thanks for leaving a review :D!  
  
PippinFinn - Man, it definitely looks odd when Will (in um, Barbossa's body) protects Elizabeth, eh? Well, we'll definitely see more of that from this point on ;)! After all, he must keep her safe while they're in Toruga ^_^ (especially in the Cove where almost every man wants dear Lizzie O.o). Heheh --- good thing Will's current body scares them away :D! As for the "real" Barbossa, we'll see him some time soon ;)! So don't fret! He'll be back in action ^_^!  
  
Blabalbdals - great to know you're enjoying the story ^o^!!! and since jack is now in Will's body, he kinda makes Will look kewl @.@. heheh. Thank you so much for reviewing and here's da next chap for ya ^o^!!!  
  
Ohwowimcool - HI ^o^!!! Thank you so much for reviewing this fanfic ^o^! LOL, if they made this into a movie, I wonder how Will (Orlando Bloom) would look like acting like Jack?!!! And since they're currently in the Mermaid's Cove, you can just imagine the stuff Jack might do in Will's body O.O!!! LMAO! Let's just hope Jack doesn't end up drinking too much rum or we'll end up with an image of Will being drunk and sputtering nonsense and stuff. Lol. Anyway, here's da update ^o^!  
  
BlueSand - RICHELLE!!! Hay, thanks for reviewing my story ^o^!!! I really gotta review yours soon :D! Medyo busy lang talaga!!! Anyway, I'll see ya around ;). Heheh, dapat pirates of the Caribbean cosplay next time ;)! Heheheh. Take care :D!  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E. Email: gabe_gce@yahoo.com Site: gabe-e.com  
  
PART 12 : Its all about the Rum and the Women  
  
++++++++++++++ "Nothing can beat the wrath of a woman's jealousy." He thought to himself.  
  
Jack noticed Will looking at him too. And like Elizabeth, he also looked pretty angry. After all, he was flirting with women in the boy's body. Though he thinks that he's actually doing Will a favor. Compared to him, Will definitely had no way with women.  
  
Still, the two young ones continued to glare at him.  
  
"Um --- yes." Jack said worriedly. He slowly moved his hand away from the young woman. "Sorry, luv. But it looks like we'll have to end our little soire for now." He said with a tone of sadness in his voice.  
  
The young woman suddenly got a disappointed look on her face "Awww." She said sadly. "Why is this so, young master?"  
  
"Because you see, um, me and um ---" Jack looked at Elizabeth, and then looked at Will. "--- me and my sister ---" he motioned his hand towards Elizabeth. "--- and my uncle ---" he motioned his hand towards Will, who suddenly got an angrier look on his face, "--- are on --- um, a voyage! YES! A voyage to seek out the different ways to lift different curses! We're um --- going to write a BOOK! Yes! A book about it!!!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
The young waitress clasped her hands together as her face lit up. "That is delightful, young master! If that is the case, then perhaps I should leave you be for now."  
  
Jack didn't want the woman to go yet. Oh how he loved flirting with the women in the Cove. But at that moment, he knew that if he didn't stop acting like himself, his two companions would eat him alive.  
  
The young woman was about to leave, but she suddenly stopped on her tracks and turned towards Jack again. "Can I at least have a name with me? It would be nice if I could meet with you again. That is, if it's okay with your sister and your uncle."  
  
Without consulting Jack and Elizabeth, he looked up at the young woman. "Will Turner. I'm Will Turner. Remember that, luv."  
  
Will clenched his fists together.  
  
"How can he use MY NAME?!!! MY NAME?!! You're going too far, Jack!! After this is all over, I'm never going to set foot in Tortuga again!!!"  
  
Will felt the anger building up in him. Jack was definitely putting him in hot water this time.  
  
The young waitress smiled. "Will Turner. That's a nice name.". She extended her hand towards Jack. "Nice to meet you, Will Turner. I'm "  
  
Jack knew the women just wanted to shake hands with him, but he wanted to do something special for her to remember him by.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack looked up at Lucia and stood up. She was quite tall, just a couple of inches shorter than him. And definitely more beautiful now that he could see her in the same eye level.  
  
"Then it's a pleasure to meet you too, dear Lucia." Jack said as he smiled back at her.  
  
He gently took her hand and leaned forward to kiss it.  
  
Will's eyes suddenly opened wide with shock as he saw what Jack just did. For once in his life, he had never thought of being that straight forward to a woman he'd just known. He didn't even pick up women for that matter. And now, there he was. Right in front of him was his body doing things even he hadn't thought of doing himself.  
  
Elizabeth clenched her fist at the sight of it too. Jack and his new lady friend were definitely getting all too well. Even if she had no interest in Jack, it still pained her to see the image of her William being smitten with another girl.  
  
She suddenly leaned forward and pulled Jack back down. "Okay, that's enough now, brother!!!" She said sternly. "You know we, and um --- our uncle still have important matters to discuss about our book."  
  
Jack felt his rear hit the seat as Elizabeth pulled him down.  
  
He angrily looked at Elizabeth. "I was in a discussion with Lucia! Where are your manners, lass?!" He slammed a hand on the table.  
  
Lucia gave out a small laugh and looked at Elizabeth. "I think it's just right that you control your brother every once in a while. I'm afraid he'll meet even more women without a sister like you." She said jokingly.  
  
Elizabeth smiled back at her. "Yes. I think he does." She suddenly glared at Jack. "And I think he's overdoing it too. So, brother, maybe we should get back to our real business now? Me and your UNCLE are starting to grow impatient."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe the governor's daughter had the guts to order him around. But then, they did have a curse to break. And if they don't break the curse soon, he might not get his own body back anymore. The idea of Barbossa running around as him made him cringe. Good thing Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs had him locked up in the brigs.  
  
He then looked up at Lucia again. "Sorry about that little disturbance, luv. As you can see, my little sister doesn't quite approve of me gallivanting around with beautiful women such as you."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lucia laughed and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's really okay, Will." She said. She then turned towards Elizabeth. "I'm really sorry if I disturbed your business here, madam. It's just that your brother's charms got the best of me." She looked at Jack and smiled.  
  
Elizabeth saw the young woman blush. A part of her wanted to feel angry since Lucia was obviously falling for HER 'Will Turner'. But she knew that Lucia wasn't to blame. It was Jack's fault that the young waitress was now smitten with Will.  
  
Will on the other hand, wanted to strangle Jack. And strangle him good.  
  
"Now what will I do when I meet her once I get MY body back?! Dammit, Jack! Why do you always have to get me into trouble?!" He thought to himself.  
  
Will also couldn't believe that Jack had to say HIS name to Lucia. Now she's really going to think that Will Turner fancies her!  
  
"Um, young William ---" Will said as he leaned towards Jack. "--- Maybe you should tell your new lady friend to let us be for a while. As you know, we are quite running out of TIME!" He said sternly. He knew Jack would keep on doing things his way unless someone puts a stop to it.  
  
Jack raised his finger and was about to say something, when Lucia suddenly cut him off. "Yes! Really sorry, sir." She gave a slight bow in Will's direction. "I actually believe I should get going. The Mermaid's Cove is getting more customers and the missus might need more people to attend to them all." She said apologetically.  
  
She then looked at Jack again. "I'll be seeing you, Will." She said as her cheeks turned red. She smiled at him one last time and then walked away towards the bar.  
  
Jack kept his eyes on Lucia as she made her to way to the bar. When he finally lost sight of her, he then spun around towards the table and swiped the mug of rum off it. He raised the mug against his lips as he gulped down all the rum he could take.  
  
He slammed the mug on the table and wiped his lips.  
  
"Now THAT is what I call a fine young woman!" Shouted Jack all joyfully. He looked at Elizabeth and waved a finger at her. "You should consider being more like her, luv. How do you expect men to fall for you if you're always stuck up like that?"  
  
Elizabeth's face was filled with anger. Jack was starting to get even more tactless. She wasn't sure if it was the rum or just Jack alone. Either way, she had a feeling that they won't get anything done by that day.  
  
Will suddenly grabbed Jack by his collar and came face to face with him. "Look, Jack! I know you're the captain around here, but this is no time to do YOUR kind of WORK! If we don't act now, we might not get our bodies back anymore!!!" He shouted at him.  
  
Jack just raised his eyebrows and pulled away from Will. He stood up and shook his head to clear up the effects of the rum he just had. "Okay. Fine. Time to go to work." He said.  
  
Will's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at Jack. "What?"  
  
Jack patted Will on the shoulder. "Look, you and Elizabeth stay here, while I go around and look for someone who may know about the little curse we've gotten ourselves into, aye?" He smiled at Will.  
  
But Will didn't trust Jack. "I don't know. Maybe I should accompany you." He said worriedly.  
  
"Ahhh. No need." Answered Jack Sparrow. "After all, you don't want to leave your bonnie lass alone in this table, eh?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Said Elizabeth as she sat up straight with her chin up. After all, she wasn't a child anymore. Oh how she hated it when her father used to smother her with the protection of the royal navy. She was young woman, not an escaped convict who should be watched 24-7.  
  
Jack walked behind Will and Elizabeth and placed a hand on their shoulders. "I say you two love birds should just stay seated here, while Uncle Jack does all the business talk, eh? After all, I don't want any of you cramping my style. If there's one man who could get any information from anyone in Tortuga, that's me---". He moved his face closer to Will's. "--- Not you ---" And then he moved closer to Elizabeth. "---And definitely not you, luv."  
  
He then pulled away from them and placed his hands on his waist. "So that means I'll have to do MY part and you two will have to do your part like good little boys and girls. And your part is to sit around and angrily stare at the people around you so they don't think you're weak and easily robbed."  
  
He sarcastically bowed towards them, and then made his way towards the crowd of men by the bar.  
  
Will placed his elbows on the table and then placed his forehead on his hand. "I'll never understand that man." He sighed.  
  
He then pulled his hand away and looked at Elizabeth. "Let's just hope he does HIS part. You know what Jack is like. First he's serious about something, and then he suddenly starts doing things his own way. I'm telling you, Elizabeth. He'll never change!"  
  
Elizabeth lovingly looked back at Will and gently took his hand. "Well, he may be like that, and yes, he's quite obnoxious at times, but he did help you find me, you know. If it weren't for Jack, I wouldn't even be here right now. Sad to say, but we may really have to keep up with him."  
  
Will leaned back against his chair and looked at Elizabeth's hand on top of the old and weathered hand he had now. He then turned his head towards Jack who was drinking rum with some of the men by the bar. "I don't know how long I can keep up with him though." He said worriedly.  
  
"I can't go back to Port Royale looking like this!" He pointed at himself.  
  
Elizabeth slowly moved her hand away from Will's and placed her hands together on the table in front of her. She looked down with an unsure look on her face. "Will?" She asked. Her eyes were focused on her hands which were clasped together on the table.  
  
Will looked towards Elizabeth. "Yes?"  
  
"If we --- find out that --- the curse can't be broken ---" Elizabeth was tapping her thumbs together. "---- I would still want to marry you." She then looked up towards Will. "I don't want to marry the Commodore, Will. I want you. I love you."  
  
Will's eyes opened wide. He didn't expect her to say such things at that time and at that place. Perhaps she was just trying to make him feel better. "Elizabeth --- you don't have to say that." He reached out and placed his hand over hers.  
  
She stared back into his eyes. "I really mean it, Will. If we find out that this curse can't be lifted, I will STILL marry you."  
  
Will moved his hand to her cheek. "Elizabeth, please. You --- you don't have to say that. I love you too but, but----"  
  
"But what, Will?" She said. Her eyes looked as if they were about to break into tears.  
  
Will couldn't understand why Elizabeth was acting this way. Was it because she pitied his state? Or could it be that Elizabeth may be forcing herself to love him now that he looked like Barbossa?  
  
The young man opened his mouth and was about to say something, when a spinning knife suddenly zoomed right under his nose, hitting the wall behind him.  
  
Will's eyes opened wide as he looked at the knife's blade halfway through the wall. "What in the world?" he thought. He could feel his heart beating fast and hard. If he leaned an inch closer towards Elizabeth, the knife would have hit him head on.  
  
"BARBOSSAAAA!!!!" Shouted a woman's voice.  
  
Will and Elizabeth quickly spun around to look at the direction where the voice came from.  
  
Marching towards them was a middle-aged woman who was dressed in a male pirate's garb. Her long, wavy brown hair bounced up and down as she took long, quick strides towards their table. She held a knife on her right hand, identical to the one that was just thrown at Will, and she had an eye patch on her right eye.  
  
Jack, who was talking with the bartender, suddenly jumped at the sound of the woman's voice.  
  
"That voice ---" He whispered. "---Oh no --- Not her,". He mumbled with a worried look on his face.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows as he slowly turned towards the direction of Will and Elizabeth's table. His eyes opened wide with fear at the sight of the woman who was heading towards them.  
  
"Looks like the past truly catches up with everyone." He thought to himself.  
  
++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ^o^  
  
++++++ 


	13. That Darn Pirate Woman

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey ^_^.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
AAAAHH!!! Sorry if it took me this long to update x.x!!! I've been super busy with school and stuff, so I hadn't had enough time to sit down and continue the story =(! But now that it's da Christmas season (meaning moi won't have school for two weeks), I'll have enough time to write my fanfics again ^_^!!!  
  
THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAP12!!! Lord Lancehalot, Pirate, BlueSand, MrsAlexisSparrow, PippinFinn, Keith's Devotee, veinna1, Ermine aka Tree, and ramen noodle :D!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E.  
  
PART 13 : That Darn Pirate Woman  
  
*This story takes place within the story of the PotC movie.*  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Will had no idea who she was, but he was sure that the woman knew Barbossa. She also looked furious about something --- VERY furious about something. Even if Will hadn't known Barbossa for a very long time, he knew the pirate might have done something bad to upset the woman in the past.  
  
"God, why do I have to be in Barbossa's body? Not only will I have to keep up with his looks, but I'll also have to avoid being tangled up in his line of work --- mainly piracy and deception. Two professions I'd never dreamt of getting into." He thought as he saw the angry woman walking towards him.  
  
But Will knew he was in Barbossa's body now. It's either he survives being Barbossa, or he ends up digging deeper into his own grave.  
  
The woman walked in front of him and her free hand suddenly reached out for the collar of his shirt. "YOU!!!!" She shouted.  
  
She pulled him up towards her, until his face was an inch away from hers. "I can't believe you still have the guts to come back here to Tortuga!!! After what you've done to me!!! I should be skinning you alive by now!!!"  
  
Will furrowed his eyebrows as he worriedly and curiously stared back into the woman's eyes. "Um --- Then I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you, madame. I --- I really apologize."  
  
The woman suddenly brought her knife against Will's throat. He gulped as he felt the tip of the cold blade against his skin.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Will saw Elizabeth ready to lunge at the woman. But he quickly made a hesitating motion with his hand, telling her to stop. If there was one thing he didn't want right now, that was for Elizabeth to get tangled up in whatever trouble he's just gotten himself into.  
  
The woman moved her face closer to his and shouted at him. "Sorry?!!!! Do you think sorry is enough for what you've done to me?!! You ruined my life, you fool!!!" She tugged at his collar harder, causing him to move closer to her.  
  
Will was quite amazed with how the woman stood up to Barbossa. There was even no sign of fear or hesitation in her eyes as she confronted him. Even in Port Royale, tales about the vile captain sent shivers down the spine of even the most bravest of sailors and pirates alike. And now, there he was, in the body of Barbossa, being threatened by a middle-aged pirate-like woman --- a WOMAN!!!  
  
"Madame ---" He swallowed again. "--- I truly am sorry. If I've ever done you wrong in the past, then I'll --- I'll do anything to make up for it." He said. He could feel his heart beating faster. Will was never easily scared. But with how the woman seemed eager to kill him, he couldn't help but feel fear.  
  
The woman pressed the tip of her knife harder against his throat, causing Will to whince.  
  
"You speak as if you only stole a couple of shillings from me!!! It probably just seemed like a little activity for you and your Captain Sparrow when you did such a thing to me!!!"  
  
Will tried to pull away from the woman. But the more force he exerted, the more she pulled him closer to her. He also didn't know what to say. Since he wasn't really Barbossa, he didn't know anything about whatever Barbossa did to her.  
  
"So what I did to you --- It was --- terrible, eh?" He asked. He might as well play it safe.  
  
The woman suddenly pushed him against the wall and pinned the knife right above his left shoulder. Will felt his heart jump as he heard the sound of the blade plunging into the wall behind him.  
  
"TERRIBLE?!!!" She shouted. "We were betrothed by my father 11 years ago!!! And the night before our wedding, you and your precious Captain Sparrow left me!!!! Not only that, BUT YOU TOOK ALL OF MY ENTIRE FORTUNE WITH YOU!!!"  
  
"Damn you, Barbossa. Now you've gotten me into even more trouble." He gulped.  
  
Now Will knew why the woman was enraged. And he couldn't blame her. To be promised to marriage and then left the day before the wedding, that was already terrible in itself. But to have her entire fortune too, that just made it worse --- much worse.  
  
The woman tugged the dagger from the wall and pinned it closer to Will's left ear. "And it doesn't end there, Barbossa!" She added. "When you left, my father angrily pursued you!!! He wanted to kill you, your crew, and your captain for what you've done to me!!! But something happened along the way. He didn't tell me exactly what, but when he came back, he -- - he wasn't himself anymore!!! It's like he didn't even know me!!!"  
  
She suddenly grabbed his collar again and slammed his back harder against the wall.  
  
Will gave out a small groan as he felt his back hit the wall. The woman was definitely strong for her middle-aged motherly stature.  
  
"I really apologize!!!!" Cried out Will. "From the bottom of my heart I do!!! Let the past be the past, madam! Me and my captain were wrong for deserting you! I'm genuinely sorry!!!"  
  
Will knew it was very un-Barbossa-like to have plead to her like that, but he knew he had to put an end to it before they end up in a situation where one of them might get hurt.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes and moved her face closer to Will who was still pinned against the wall. "I don't trust you. I say I kill you now. By the way, stop referring to me as madam. My name is Elena, remember? Or have you forgotten?!"  
  
Being an undead pirate, Will couldn't die. Still, he didn't want to experience the pain of a sharp blade plunging into his throat.  
  
"Of course I remember. And --- You can trust me --- Elena." He said calmly. "If you want, I'll ---- I'll even pay you back for all the goods that we've stolen from you. Everything! Right down to the last shilling. Let's just forget about the past, aye? Start anew as I say."  
  
"How can I trust you?" She asked sternly. Her grip on his collar was still tight.  
  
"Because --- well, I've changed!" He said.  
  
"You?!! Change?!!! HA!!!" The woman gave out a sarcastic laugh "I'll be honest with you, Hector! If I was 10 years younger, I would have preferred that my father betroth me to that Jack Sparrow instead. Why? Because he seems more trustworthy than you are! It's quite amazing that your captain had trust you for so long."  
  
"She doesn't know about the mutiny and the curse of the Aztec Gold." Will thought to himself.  
  
For the woman, the Black Pearl was still Jack's ship, and Barbossa was still his first mate.  
  
"Look, Elena. I mean it --- I have changed. If there's anything I can do ---"  
  
The woman suddenly pulled her hands away from Will and tugged her knife from the wall. She hid the knife in one of her coat's pockets. Will quickly stood up straight and brushed himself off after being freed from her grip.  
  
"Fine." She said sternly. "Prove that you truly have changed. First, pay me back for all the goods you have stolen from me eleven years ago."  
  
"Yes --- yes I will." He said.  
  
"And then ---- Our marriage will continue as planned."  
  
Will's eyes suddenly opened wide with shock as he almost fell to the ground in surprise. "M--- marriage?"  
  
Elena tilted her head up towards him and narrowed her eyes. "Yes --- our marriage. You abandoned me, remember? And you did promise to pay me back for EVERYTHING that you've done to me ---- the goods and the marriage." She said sternly.  
  
Will somehow knew that the woman before him would not take no for an answer. And now he realized that he'd gotten himself into even deeper trouble.  
  
"Jack, where are you? Get me out of this ---" Will mumbled under his breath.  
  
He knew he had to get out of the arrangement before it was too late. Yes, he was in Barbossa's body --- and if he did marry her, then she would end up marrying Barbossa and not him.  
  
Still, Will didn't want to feel responsible for marrying Elena. Not only would it hinder their quest to lift the curses, but it would bring him more trouble if they don't find a way to break the curse.  
  
So he had to act now. "Why me?!!!" He shouted as he threw his arms up in the air. He towered over the woman as he shouted at her. Elena was tall, but Barbossa was a couple of inches taller than her. "I don't deserve you, Elena! You just told me I'm not trustworthy --- so why ME?! Can't we just move on?!! I believe there are better men out there who deserve you more than me! So why me?!!!" Will had no idea what he was saying. He just wanted her to leave them alone.  
  
Elena stepped up to him and poked him in the chest. "Because marrying you is the only way to make sure that you don't go running off with my fortune again! Believe me --- I don't want to marry you either.". She looked at him from head to toe and sneered at his sight. "You've definitely grown uglier since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Then don't marry me, madam! Please. If you want your fortune, then it's all yours! I won't even bother you again. Let bygones be bygones" Will said.  
  
Elena moved her face closer to his. "What --- did you say?"  
  
Will tilted an eyebrow as he curiously looked back at her. "Um, what?"  
  
"The one about you not interested in my fortune?" She said. Her face softened a bit as she said that. For a little while there, Will swore he saw a gentler woman in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Your fortune. I'm not interested in it anymore. It's all yours. I'll pay you back --- right down to the last shilling. And I promise to never bother you again. And --- and I'll never come back to Tortuga after this, just like what you wanted."  
  
Suddenly, the look of anger and hatred disappeared from Elena face. And Will saw the gentler woman he saw in her eyes earlier. It was as if she was staring at a different woman. A woman who looked like she could care.  
  
"Why Hector --- I didn't know you had it in you. I never even thought the day would come that YOU, Barbossa, would shun treasure."  
  
Somehow, will didn't like the tone in her face. She seemed more calm and caring now, but it just didn't feel right.  
  
"I told you, I have changed." He said timidly.  
  
"It seems you really have." Elena said.  
  
Much to Will's surprise, she reached out and gently touched his beard and his hair. "You know what?" She said. "If you shave this ugly beard and fixed yourself up a bit, you won't really look THAT ugly anymore." A soft smile formed on her lips.  
  
Will really didn't like where the conversation was going. It looks like he made a mistake by making Barbossa TOO nice. The last thing he wanted was to get even more involved with that Elena. And now, it seemed as if that woman was starting to genuinely fall for him.  
  
Elena leaned towards him and moved her lips close to his ear. "Perhaps we can still push through with our marriage. I'll give you another chance, Barbossa." She whispered. She then moved away from him and smiled.  
  
"Oh no ---" Will whimpered.  
  
"Actually, I really CAN'T." He said nervously.  
  
"And why is that?!" Elena shouted. Her eyes pierced into his as she glared at him.  
  
"Because --- because ---" Will's eyes wandered around the room as he tried to think of something to say ---anything that would get him out of that certain marriage proposal from a woman who doesn't take no for an answer.  
  
Elizabeth suddenly stood up. "--- Because we're engaged to get married next month." She said loudly.  
  
Will's eyes suddenly opened wide with shock with what Elizabeth just did. He didn't want her to get mixed up in his problem with Elena. And now, Elizabeth just put herself smack dab in the middle of it all.  
  
Elena twirled around towards the direction of Elizabeth's voice. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the beautiful, young woman from head to toe. "Now what do we have here?" She asked with a sinister tone in her voice.  
  
Elizabeth lifted her head up as she proudly stared back into Elena's eyes. She wouldn't let the pirate woman look at her as an innocent, helpless child "I'm his fiancée." She said.  
  
Elena sneered at her and turned towards Will. "IS THIS TRUE, BARBOSSA?!!!" She shouted.  
  
Will's eyes darted towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked back at him firmly. His eyes darted back to Elena. "Y --- Yes!!! Me and Sarah are to be wed next month. That is actually why I can't marry you."  
  
The pirate woman narrowed her eyes. The look of anger was slowly starting to form in her face. "No wonder you've changed." She glanced at Elizabeth. "That young, beautiful wench had corrupted you with her pitiful way of life. Hmph! And I thought you weren't the kind of pirate who'd easily be swayed by a bonnie lass in a pretty dress. Usually, you're the one who --- shall I say --- manipulates them."  
  
Elena turned around to face Elizabeth. "I don't know how you did it, wench. But I've known that pirate for more than 10 years. No woman had ever changed him. And here you are, back with him after he left me the night before our marriage!"  
  
Will didn't like how Elena was addressing Elizabeth. He also felt fear at the thought of Elena laying a finger on his beloved. He's experienced Elena's rage just a little while ago, and he didn't want her doing the same to Elizabeth. Will promised to protect her beloved, and protect her he shall.  
  
He suddenly reached out and grabbed Elena's arm. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" He shouted angrily.  
  
Elena's eyes opened wide with surprise as she felt the firm, tight grip on her upper arm. In the blink of an eye, she spun around towards Will's direction and pressed her body against his. Will's hand still held her upper arm tight. His eyes seemed as if they would pierce through her soul as he looked at her angrily.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she moved her face close to his. "Protecting your little whore, aren't you?" She muttered under her breath. "I don't like how you've changed, Barbossa. You've gone soft --- Just like that silly, little captain of yours." She sneered at him.  
  
A sly smile formed on her lips as she ran a finger down his chest. She held her gaze on his face. "--- But for some ungodly reason, I find this change rather --- attractive. It's as if you're another person now. A new person I might learn to --- like."  
  
Elena gritted her teeth and pulled her arm away from Will's grip. "Too bad this whore beat me to you.". She shot an angry look at Elizabeth.  
  
She suddenly pulled out a knife from her pocket and pointed it at Will's throat. "I won't let you go that easily though. You now intrigue me, Barbossa."  
  
Will just stood there unmoving. She didn't intimidate him anymore. He may have tolerated her actions earlier, but after what she did to Elizabeth, he was starting to think otherwise.  
  
"Put down the knife, Elena." He said firmly.  
  
Elena raised an eyebrow. "I'll put down the knife, if you keep up with our deal."  
  
"I told you!!! I'll pay you back for everything I've stolen from you!" He shouted back at her.  
  
Elena smiled again. The smile that curled up the corner of her lip looked more mischievous than intimidating. "Ha! Not THAT deal! The deal you made with my father eleven years ago! The deal you made with him under the Pirate's Code!". She moved her knife from his neck, up to his chin. Will remained unmoving.  
  
"And that is?" He asked.  
  
"Our marriage." She said with a smile. She pulled the knife away from him and slid it into one of her coat's pockets.  
  
*** TO BE CONTINUED!!!! *** 


	14. A Deal is a Deal

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey ^_^.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
I hope you guys are still there ^o^!!! Sorry if this chapter took a while x.x!!!  
  
once again, THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAP13!!! Lord Lancehalot (great to know you're still here ^_^!), Reenee-Chan (Jack'll take advantage of anything and ANYONE O.o), MrsAlexisSparrow (poor Will indeed x.x.let's hope he gets out of this soon ^_~!), Erin (yay! Erin's back ^o^!!! thanks for reviewing ^_~! Hope you like this next chap :D), Vienna (here's your update ^o^!)  
  
Enjoy ^_^!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E.  
  
PART 14 : A Deal is A Deal  
  
*This story takes place within the story of the PotC movie.*  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Will took a step towards her. "But I can't marry you, Elena!!! I already have a fiancée!!! Can't you see that?!!!".  
  
"Are pirates always this persistent?!!!" Will thought to himself.  
  
"Oh I can see that, alright." She said. She stepped towards him and looked him in the eye. "But remember, Hector. You made that deal with my father eleven years ago. And by looking at your bonnie lass, I say you just met her a couple of months before now."  
  
Elena ran her hand down his chest. "I don't know about you, but eleven years is too long a time to keep your bride waiting."  
  
Will quickly grabbed Elena's hand away from him. "But I thought you had no interest in me anymore! You said you wanted your fortune back and I'm ready to give it back! Just leave me alone!!!" He said firmly. Will couldn't understand why Elena, after attempting to kill him a while ago, wanted him so badly now. Was it because of HIS personality?  
  
The middle-aged pirate woman clenched her fist as she felt Will's hand on her wrist. "A deal's a deal, Barbossa." The words lisped through her gritted teeth. "And you made that deal under the pirate's code. You know very well that pirates HAVE TO obey the pirate's code. Other than that, you know Elena O' Toole always gets what she WANTS!"  
  
Will was starting to have enough of that woman. He was about to walk off with Elizabeth when he suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.  
  
"A WEDDING!!!!" Shouted the man behind Will. "WE ALL LOVE WEDDINGS!!!" Added the man.  
  
Will spun around and saw Jack behind him.  
  
"Jack?!!! What now?!!" Will thought angrily.  
  
He couldn't understand what Jack wanted that time.  
  
A huge smile spread on Jack's lips as he placed his other hand on Elena's shoulder. "Of course you will be wed!!! After all, just by looking at you two from the bar, I say you look GREAT together!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
A look of anger formed on Elizabeth's face as she saw Jack acting that way. She also couldn't understand what Jack was up to. Why did he want Will,or rather, Barbossa to marry the pirate-woman Elena?! Has Jack forgotten that Will was in Barbossa's body?!  
  
Elena furrowed her eyebrows as she brushed Jack's hand from her shoulder. "And who may this young man be?"  
  
Will was about to shout that he didn't know who the 'young man' was. But before a word could escape his mouth, Jack interrupted him.  
  
"I'm Barbossa's nephew! My name is erm --- William! Er--- Yes!!! William Barbossa! Nice to meet you, Ms. Elena O' Toole.". Jack bowed down in a sign of courtesy.  
  
Elena tilted an eyebrow as she looked at Jack. She then turned her attention to Will. "Hmm.You didn't tell me you had a niece. I thought the only family you had was Jack Sparrow and your crew!"  
  
Jack suddenly looked up at her and raised a finger as he added --- "That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, milady! Remember, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Elena suddenly got a surprised look on her face as she looked at Jack. "Ha! Looks like your niece has fallen under the charisma of your captain too. Not only that, but unlike you, this young man is quite polite and rather --- handsome." She smiled at Jack. "It is very evident that he didn't get his looks from YOUR side of the family."  
  
Will didn't know how to react. After all, she was complimenting HIS looks. "I --- I guess." He said with a pinch of uncertainty. No one has really referred to him as handsome before, except for Elizabeth of course.  
  
Elena playfully slapped Will on his upper arm. "Hmph! You really have gone soft! I remember that one time someone insulted your beard and you sent him flying out of the window. I'm still finding this hard to believe, but maybe you truly have changed, Barbossa."  
  
Jack placed his hand back on Elena's shoulder and gently tugged her towards his direction. "Oh he has changed, alright!" He said with a joyous tone in his voice. "My uncle realized that being a pirate was wrong. He told me that he wanted to live a good life --- a better life." Jack moved his hand upwards in a rainbow-like motion, as if seeing a vision.  
  
"And that's why I've accompanied him, my good lady. After my uncle left the Black Pearl, I was the only one he had left. So I decided to guide him to the path of righteousness." He said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Jack?!!! What in the world do you think you're doing?!!!" Thought Will. He didn't know if Jack was already drunk, or if he had another one of his devious plans.  
  
Elena narrowed her eyes as she suspiciously looked at the young man before her. "And what exactly is my role in all of this?"  
  
Jack's face lit up as he raised a finger in the air. "Ah!!! You're role!!! Well, you see --- that's why we've come back here to Tortuga!!!"  
  
He made his way behind Elena and then pushed her towards Will. "He wants to MARRY YOU, Ms. O' Toole!!!" Jack said happily.  
  
Will felt Elena's body against him from the force of Jack's push. He suddenly got a surprised look on his face as he heard what Jack just said. "Marry her?!!!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Why yes!" Said Jack proudly.  
  
Elena looked up at Will with a smile on her face. Her eyes looked like that of a star-crossed lover's. "So I presume you were just playing hard to get a while ago, eh, Barbossa? Ha! Some things never change, do they?"  
  
"But --- but ---". Will was now caught between a rock and a very hard place. He didn't like where Jack had gotten him into this time. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
Even Elizabeth herself was surprised with what Jack had just done. She looked at Will with furrowed eyebrows as if asking the question "Why?" or "What's going on?". Both of them had no clue of Jack's plan. That is, if he even had one.  
  
Will just stood there helpless.  
  
Jack threw his hands up in the air as he walked towards Elena and Will. "Then a wedding is set!!! Aaaaah!!! And such a beautiful wedding it shall be!!! Filled with rum, rum and MORE RUM!!!" he shouted happily.  
  
He gently placed his hands on Elena's upper arms and slowly pulled him away from Will. "But before the wedding ---" he said softly. "Uncle Barbossa will have to meet with YOUR FATHER first."  
  
At the mention of her father, Elena's face suddenly became void of emotions as she moved away from Jack's grasp. "My father ---" She muttered. She looked at Jack and Will sternly.  
  
She took a step back, away from the two. "I don't know if you've already heard the news, but ever since he want after you and came back, I've never let anyone see him. In fact, people around here are still wondering if he's alive. Ha! Some of them even think I've killed the old loon and stolen his fortune! A pirate's killed by his own pirate daughter. Tempting, but it's just not my style.."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed and a hint of smile curled up the corner of his lip. "And --- why don't you want anyone to see him. My good madam?" He asked curiously.  
  
"THAT --- is a matter I prefer not to discuss, my good man." She said sarcastically. "But since Barbossa here will marry me, perhaps I can arrange a meeting between him and my father. But only HIM alone."  
  
She looked at Will and Jack one last time, and turned around to leave their table. She sneered at Elizabeth as she walked pass by her. The word "whore" escaped her gritted teeth as she shot an angry look at the young Elizabeth Swann.  
  
Oh how Elizabeth wanted to strangle her neck. Every part of her was telling her to lunge at the woman and show her that she wasn't just a pretty, little, fragile object. But she knew better. She was somehow starting to realize what Jack's plan was. Something about that woman's FATHER. Elizabeth just clenched her fists tight as she saw the Elena exit the bar.  
  
As soon as Elena was out of sight, Will suddenly grabbed Jack by the collar and pinned him against the wall hard. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST DO?!!! YOU JUST HAD ME ENGAGED TO ONE OF THE WORST WOMEN I'VE EVER SEEN!!! AND I PIRATE WOMAN AT THAT!!!" He shouted at Jack's face.  
  
Jack just lifted his eyebrows and sent a quick kick to Will's shin, causing Will to pull away from him for a while. Jack quickly took the opportunity to grab Will and pinned him against the wall in his place. "You really have no idea what I've just done for you, eh, boy?!"  
  
Will just looked back at him angrily. His lips didn't even move.  
  
Jack pushed him harder against the wall, causing Will to flinch. "For your information, I just set up an appointment between YOU and our only KNOWN KEY to breaking this damned mist curse!!! So if I were you, I'd just play along until we solve this little curse we've gotten ourselves into, aye?"  
  
"Her father.". A woman's voice suddenly interrupted the two men. It was Elizabeth. "It's her father --- He's the key to breaking the curse, isn't he?" Her voice sounded unsure, but there was a hint of certainty there.  
  
Jack quickly released Will from the wall and moved an arm towards Elizabeth. "At least she knows what's going on!!! Now that's a bright lass!"  
  
Elizabeth suddenly landed a swift, hard slap on Jack's cheek, causing Jack to twirl around in a ninety degree arch. "I really hate it when she does that." He muttered under his breath. The pain on his cheek lingered on like a bee sting.  
  
"Key or not, YOU STILL GOT WILL ENGAGED TO THAT WOMAN!!!" Shouted Elizabeth angrily. She looked at the pirate captain in front of her. His cheek was definitely red. Looks like she slapped him a little bit too hard that time.  
  
Jack quickly placed a hand on his throbbing cheek as he faced Elizabeth. "Well I'm sorry for trying to find a way to break the curse, missy! If I hadn't used my pirate charms, I wouldn't have found out that her father had been cursed with the mist eleven years ago!!! Well, that's what those fools by the bar said anyway."  
  
Will gently leaned the back of his head against the wall behind him. "I'm doomed." He sighed. "I'm in the body of the vilest pirate in the Caribbean, and now I'm going to marry the vilest woman in the Caribbean."  
  
Jack patted Will on the shoulder as if to comfort him. "Ahhh.Don't worry, young William. Once the curse is broken, we'll all have our old bodies back and Barbossa will be the one left to deal with Elena. Sounds good, eh?"  
  
Will rolled his eyes and lazily tilted his head to the side. "But what if the curse doesn't get broken?" He muttered. He suddenly held his head high and looked at Jack. "What then?!!!!"  
  
The pirate placed a finger on his lower lip and sank deep into thought. "Hmmmm." His face suddenly lit up as if a great idea had entered his mind.  
  
He raised a finger in the air and happily turned towards Will "Then you could change your name and sail all the way to Asia! She won't find you there!!! I tell you! It's the perfect place to hide from an enraged bride! Then you can live the rest of your life under the name Ika-bubu!"  
  
Will wanted to scream with rage. If it wasn't for his timid personality, he would have acted against Jack in a way that Jack Sparrow would be the one sailing to Asia to protect himself from an enraged, angry William Turner Jr..  
  
"THAT'S IT, JACK!!! I'm heading back to the Interceptor!!! I've had enough of your little fun and games for now." With an irritated look on his face, Will walked pass Jack and gently grabbed Elizabeth by the hand. "Come on, Elizabeth. It's getting late after all.". Will pulled Elizabeth after him as they made their way to the exit of the Cove.  
  
Jack placed his hands on his waist and sighed as he watched Will and Elizabeth leaving without him.  
  
"Damn kids. They don't know what's good for them." He thought to himself.  
  
He suddenly realized that they were truly going to leave without him. "HEY YOU TWO!!! Come back here!!! I'm going to lock you up in the brig if you don't stop in your tracks!!!" He shouted. He waved his hands in the air as he made his way through the crowded pub.  
  
"I'm really sorry for all of this, Elizabeth." Said Will as he placed a hand on the Cove's door. They were about to leave.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled as she tightened her grip on Will's hand. "Don't worry, Will. I'm starting to get used to this way of life. A pirate's life for me, eh?" She smiled at him.  
  
Despite the fact that they've been through so much for that one day, Elizabeth's spirit still didn't falter. In fact, she had grown stronger with every passing challenge. Her eyes still remained alive, happy and enthusiastic, as if asking for more. Sometimes Will wondered how a governor's daughter could have had such a free spirit.  
  
Will's eyes were filled with joy as he smiled back at her. He pushed open the door of the Cove to escort Elizabeth out of that godforsaken place. But as soon as he stepped out onto the empty street, his eyes suddenly opened wide with surprise as he saw half of his body turn into nothing but rotting flesh and bones.  
  
He stood there for a couple of seconds and then suddenly stepped back into the door. "Moonlight!" He said as his voice shook. Will still wasn't used to seeing himself as a rotting skeleton.  
  
"It looks like the clouds are absent in the sky tonight." Elizabeth whispered as she looked into Will's eyes. She wanted to comfort him. She hated seeing him in pain. It was painful enough for him that he was in another man's body, but to see oneself turn into a rotting being was worse. It's like seeing yourself die right in front of your eyes.  
  
Jack tilted an eyebrow as he stood before the two young ones. A sly smile formed on his lips and he proudly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Looks like little Will is afraid of some harmless moonlight. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, boy!" Jack said in a mocking tone. He shook a finger at Will.  
  
The young man just glared at him as he stood alongside Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh come on, boy!!! Lighten up!!!" Jack shouted.  
  
But Will still remained unmoving. It was late and he was tired. The first thing he wanted to do after such a hard day was to head back to the Interceptor and relax with Elizabeth by his side. But with the moon shining brightly on the entirety of Tortuga, even that seemed impossible.  
  
After all, they didn't want to attract attention and cause trouble. And seeing an undead pirate walking around in the streets would definitely cause a commotion.  
  
"Look," Jack said as he lightened up the tone of his voice. "If you want, we could stay here at the Cove for tonight. I overheard the barkeep talking about a free room. So if you don't want to go walking around like some rotting flesh, I say we stay here, and enjoy the company, eh?"  
  
Will sighed. He had no choice. Jack was right after all. Staying at the Cove would also give them more time to research about the Cursed Mist.  
  
"Fine fine fine." Will said as his shoulders drooped down. "We'll stay here for the night."  
  
"One problem though." Jack quickly said. "You see --- their rooms only have ONE bed."  
  
"What?!!" Shouted Will and Elizabeth with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
Jack quickly waved his arms in front of him. "Don't blame me! After all, MEN come here to SLEEP with the Cove's WOMEN! And their rooms are primarily used for such purposes! Now you don't expect the man and his woman to sleep in separate beds, aye?!"  
  
He slowly made his way beside Elizabeth and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, luv. I know Will would gladly volunteer to sleep on the floor so we can have the bed all to ourselves."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and swiftly hit Jack with her elbow. "Get off, Jack!" She said with an irritated tone in her voice.  
  
Jack staggered a few steps back, clutching his stomach. "That's CAPTAIN Jack to you, luv!". He grabbed one of the rum bottles on the table closest to him and drank from it.  
  
"Looks more like drunken Jack to me." Will moved closer to Elizabeth and gently held her hand. "We better head off to that available room before he causes us more trouble."  
  
"I agree." Elizabeth said with a chuckle. "Is it just me or does it seem that we are the ones baby sitting Jack instead of Jack babysitting us?"  
  
Will smiled. "Now I'm starting to have an idea about what my father went through when he was in Jack's company."  
  
Both of them smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. At least the mood was starting to lighten up and Will definitely seemed better.  
  
Will looked at Jack's direction and saw the middle-aged pirate finishing his second bottle of rum.  
  
"Let him have his fun, Will." Said Elizabeth as she tugged on Will's hand. "Let's just go and occupy that room before someone beats us to it. We'll worry about Jack later."  
  
"But my body---" Will thought. He wasn't going to let Jack run around in HIS body unsupervised.  
  
He felt Elizabeth pull on his hand again and he had no choice but to agree with her.  
  
"Okay. We'll secure the room, and go back for Jack." He said to Elizabeth as they made their way through the crowds in the pub.  
  
Will approached the barkeep who was busy wiping the mugs with a dirty piece of cloth. At times like that, he was thankful he didn't go to such places to drink. In fact, he really didn't drink rum and alcohol at all.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Will said as he leaned against the bar.  
  
The barkeep suddenly had a grumpy look on his face. He looked angry for being disturbed. He threw away the dirty cloth and looked up at the man who just interrupted his mug-cleaning.  
  
"Now WHADDYA WANT?!!!" He asked angrily. His eyes suddenly opened wide with shock and his lips grew pale as he saw the men before him. The angry look he had on his face was quickly replaced with a look of fear and terror.  
  
"C---C-Captain Barbossa. I - I didn't know it was you, sir. Um --- um yes, what can I do for you? The Cove is all yours to enjoy, my dear Captain."  
  
Even Will was surprised with how the barkeep suddenly switched moods. Was Barbossa really that feared in the Caribbean?  
  
Will softened the tone in his voice. He didn't want to scare the barkeep away. "Er --- about that available room, we ---"  
  
Even before he could finish his sentence, the barkeep interrupted him. "Yes! Room! Any room, my dear Captain! That free room! Yes! It's free for you and your woman! Available for you for as long as you want!". The shaking man motioned his hand towards the stairs that lead to the second floor of the Cove.  
  
Will could hear the fear in the barkeep's voice. The man was definitely shaking. The barkeep was smiling at him, but he knew that that smile was brought about by the sight of his current body.  
  
Will wanted to calm him down, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. For as long as he was in Barbossa's body, anyone who knew him would just end up acting like rabbits in front of a wolf.  
  
"Well, um, thank you, my good man," Will said with a hint of uncertainty. He wasn't really used to being respected out of fear. In fact, before he got into Barbossa's body, no one really gave him that much importance.  
  
The young man took out two shillings from his pocket and placed it on the bar before him. "Here's two shillings for the room." Will smiled and slid the coins towards the barkeep.  
  
The barkeep just stood there twiddling his thumbs together as he looked at the two shillings. It's as if he was scared to take them. "Are you sure, dear captain? You --- you really don't have to pay fer anything, ye know.". Said the barkeep. Fear was still plastered all over his face and his body.  
  
Will smiled at the barkeep and slid the two coins closer to the fearful man. "I insist, my friend.".  
  
He then looked around and noticed some of the men looking at Elizabeth. Some of them were even smiling and winking at her. Will still couldn't comprehend how some men treated women with such disrespect.  
  
Even if his mentor, Mr. Brown, lacked the etiquette to be considered a real gentleman, he himself had grown to learn that women should be loved and respected. And since they were going to stay in that place for the night he knew he had to do something to ensure the protection of his beloved.  
  
Will leaned closer to the barkeep. "Well, you could help me out, my good man. It's about my lady friend. I believe it is very evident that some of the men here in the Cove desire her. But she is under my care and I would want to ensure her safe---"  
  
But before Will could finish his sentence, the barkeep suddenly turned towards the crowd in the pub and shouted with the loudest voice he could muster. "LISTEN, YE SWAGS!!!!" He bellowed. "Our dear Captain Barbossa has come to stay in our humble Cove! And he has requested THAT YE LAY YER HANDS OFF HIS WHORE!!! THIS WOMAN HERE IS HIS OWN, PERSONAL WHORE!!!! NOT YOURS OR ANYONE ELSE'S, AYE?"  
  
Will and Elizabeth's eyes suddenly opened wide with shock.  
  
"WHORE?!!!" They both thought.  
  
The men in the bar looked at the form of Captain Barbossa standing beside Elizabeth and they all nodded their heads in agreement. Just like the barkeep, Barbossa's form forced the men to agree out of fear.  
  
Will suddenly grabbed the barkeep by the collar and pulled him close. "What are you saying?!!!" Whispered Will angrily. "She's not my whore!"  
  
The barkeep's eyes opened wide with fear as he saw Will's angry eyes looking into his own. "Um --- um, but--- I was just obeying your orders, captain."  
  
Will sighed and gently pushed the barkeep away. He really couldn't blame the fool. After all, he was in the Mermaid's Cove. And men in the Cove only thought of one thing when they see a woman. That is why he wanted to protect his Elizabeth. In fact, he shouldn't have brought here there in the first place.  
  
"You're a fool for bringing a governor's daughter here, Will." He thought to himself. He's just glad that Elizabeth was as strong-willed as she was.  
  
Will suddenly felt the young woman pull on his hand. "Come on, Will! Just leave them alone with their malicious thoughts. We know who we are. We don't need to get affected by what they think." Elizabeth said with a firm tone in her voice. She held her head high as she pulled Will after her up the stairs.  
  
Will glanced at the men in the pub one last time and glared at them.  
  
He held Elizabeth's hand firmly as they made their way up the stairs. He sighed with relief as they reached the second floor of the Cove. They were finally out of the view of strangers. No more curious eyes looking at them. No more sailors cowering in fear at the sight of Barbossa. And no more men gawking at his Elizabeth.  
  
++++++ TO BE CONTINUED!!! ++++++ 


	15. Finally, some time alone

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey ^_^.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
WHOOO!!! Thank you so much to ALL my GREAT reviewers ^o^!!!! Lord Lanceahlot, ErinRichards, Sida, Keeper of the Dreams, MrsAlexisSparrow, Allie, Ermine aka Tree, oyoy (??? Lol), Vienna and ladymorgan8 ^o^!!! GOD, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!  
  
Thank you for the great reviews and words of encouragement!!! You keep this fanfic alive and kickin!!! See you in the Caribbean ^_~!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E.  
  
PART 15 : Finally, some time alone  
  
*This story takes place within the story of the PotC movie.*  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Before them was a narrow hall with a number of doors on both sides. On the far side of the hall is a window. Fortunately, no moonlight was shining through it.  
  
Unlike the pub downstairs, the second floor was rather pleasant. It was quiet, clean and didn't smell of rum and smoke.  
  
"Looks like this place isn't that bad after all." Will said, keeping his voice down.  
  
"Maybe we should have gotten a room as soon as Jack brought us here." Said Elizabeth as she smiled at Will. He still held her hand. He became rather protective of her after she was abducted by Norrington's men.  
  
"And speaking of that room, I believe it's about time we occupy it so that we could fetch our friend Jack. I don't even want to imagine what he's doing downstairs in MY body! And drunk too!!! Drunk! I've never even been drunk in my life!" He said in a rather joking way.  
  
Will gently pulled Elizabeth after him as they made their way in front of the last door on the left side of the hall. "Well, here it is. The barkeep did say the last door on the left."  
  
He was about to open the door, when the room behind them suddenly opened. Will and Elizabeth looked around and jumped back in surprise as they saw a half naked man walk out of the room. The man's hair was wet and ruffled as if it was hastily dried with a towel.  
  
"Whadd're you two lookin' at?!!!" Said the man as he saw Will and Elizabeth looking at him. He suddenly noticed Will's form and his eyes opened wide with terror.  
  
"Captain Barbossa!!!! I --- I didn't know you were going to stay here for the night too!!! Um --- um. Here --- the bathroom is all yours, dear Captain!" A fearful smile spread on the man's lips as he motioned his hand towards the room behind him.  
  
He looked at Will and Elizabeth for the last time and quickly made his way to his own room.  
  
Will and Elizabeth just stood there unmoving. Everything happened rather quickly.  
  
"You know what?" Will said. "Perhaps I should start wearing a bag over my head. How can I expect an intelligent conversation in this body? It's either they run away or stutter in terror before I can say anything to them!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "Well I'm not scared of YOU, William Turner." She said in a rather mocking way.  
  
Will tilted an eyebrow and looked back at Elizabeth. "Oh really?". He leaned close to her and narrowed his eyes. "ARRR!" He said in his best pirate voice with his best pirate face.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh Will!" She playfully pushed him away. "You can never be a pirate even if you wanted to. You will always be the young gentleman William Turner to me."  
  
"Then I believe that's a good thing. I never wanted to be a pirate after all." He said with smile.  
  
Elizabeth pressed her back against the door to their room and reached for the knob. "You know what? Perhaps we should already go inside before you scare more of the tenants."  
  
Will raised a finger. "Agreed." He said.  
  
The young woman opened the door behind her and they both stepped into the room.  
  
The room was a simple one. It had one large bed, and right beside the bed was a small table with an oil lamp on it. On the far side of the room was a closet, a table, and some wooden chairs. The serenity and peacefulness Will found in that room was exactly what they needed after such a hard day of running around the Caribbean.  
  
The large window on the wall parallel to the bed suddenly caught Will's eyes. A slight chill was about to climb up his spine when he noticed the absence of moonlight shining through its opening.  
  
"Looks like the moon doesn't shine brightly in this part of Tortuga. I'll have to thank the clouds for that." He said in a whisper. He wasn't sure of Elizabeth heard him or not. He really didn't want to burden her with his troubled thoughts.  
  
"This really is a nice room." Elizabeth said as she walked towards the bed. Her eyes wandered around the room as she looked at every corner and every furniture.  
  
She then made her way towards the large window and smiled as she sat on the bed in front of it. "It's quite funny, isn't it?". Her eyes were focused on the world outside.  
  
Will saw her face gleaming as the brightness of the moon touched it. Oh how beautiful she was as she sat there looking out the window with a smile on her face. Despite all they've been through, he couldn't see a hint of regret or sadness in her eyes and in her smile. Maybe that's why he fell in love with her --- Because of the strength of her spirit --- Because she never gave up --- Because she was always there for him.  
  
He then remembered the question she just asked him a second ago. "Um --- What's quite funny, Elizabeth?". He asked, taking a step towards her.  
  
Elizabeth placed her hands right beside her on the bed as she held her gaze outside the window. Her eyes glittered as the moon hit them. "Tortuga actually seems more peaceful at night." She turned her head towards Will's direction and smiled. "In fact, it's quite beautiful, really. Come here, Will."  
  
A gentle laugh escaped her lips as she pulled Will beside her. Before Will could react, he felt himself land beside Elizabeth on the bed. If it wasn't for his good sense of balance, the force of her pull could have caused him to land on her instead.  
  
Will suddenly noticed the window in front of him. The curse of the Aztec gold had made him scared of the moon. Just the sight of it brought shivers up his spine. Still, he couldn't take his gaze away from the window. Elizabeth was right. Tortuga did look peaceful at night.  
  
"Don't worry, Will. It's just the moon. Nothing else. No moonlight, see?" Elizabeth said.  
  
She laughed and gently landed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Will's eyes suddenly shot wide open. "You didn't have to do that, you know." He said as he rubbed his cheek and pouted his lips. "You're treating me as if I'm a child that needs pampering. And as you can see, Ms. Swann, I don't look like a child at all --- especially in my current body."  
  
"But you're acting like such a baby! Come on, Will! What's there to be scared of?!" She said as she playfully pushed him. Elizabeth stood up and walked right next to the window. "Okay. So you turn undead whenever the moonlight hits you. But that doesn't change who you are, Will."  
  
Will stood up and walked right next to her. He reached out and gently ran a hand down her cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Elizabeth. For everything." A faint smile formed on his lips as he looked into her eyes. "I --- I know that what I'm about to say is wrong, but I'm glad that you're with me right now. Here in Tortuga. Without you, I may have already lost myself out there. Without you, I---"  
  
Elizabeth suddenly placed a finger on Will's lips, stopping his trail of words. "Shhh." She said softly. " There is no need to thank me, Will Turner. I'm here because I want to be with you. And if I weren't here right now, if I was in a far off place, I'd still search for you as you searched for me."  
  
Will stepped away from Elizabeth and leaned against the windowsill. He stared out the window towards the world outside. Elizabeth was right. Tortuga did seem more beautiful at night. It was still the same old pirate island that they've docked into that morning, but something about its empty streets, bright lampposts, quiet houses and starry sky made it seem more --- acceptable.  
  
"You know what?" He asked. He looked back at Elizabeth and smiled. "You're right. Tortuga does seem more beautiful at night.  
  
He suddenly saw a bright line of light flash through the sky. It was a shooting star. Will had never seen one before. And it was odd enough that he had seen such rare beauty at a time when he was at his worst.  
  
"Did you see that, Will?!!" Asked Elizabeth excitedly.  
  
Will turned towards her and saw her face radiating with happiness under the night of the moonlight. Perhaps it was her first time to see a shooting star too.  
  
Will smiled back at her. His blue eyes stared into her hazel ones. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?" He stared back at the sky. Probably hoping to see another one flash before his eyes. But there was none. The shooting star had come and gone like a second of one's life.  
  
Elizabeth stared at the sky too. A soft smile still lingered on her lips. "Do you remember when we used to go to the docks at night to stare at the stars?"  
  
Will was still looking at the starlit sky. "Of course I remember.". His smile widened as he remembered their younger selves doing the same thing as they were doing at that moment.Staring at the stars. It looks like nothing had truly changed between them.  
  
"We'd sit on the edge of the dock for hours, looking at the starlit sky. Sometimes we'd even draw the constellations." He added.  
  
"And that one night, we were supposed to see a shooting star." Elizabeth said as she continued to look at the sky above them. It was like she could stare at it forever. "My teacher told me that there was going to be a shooting star that one night, but ---"  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth. "--- but your father caught as sneaking out." He chuckled, trying to hide the sadness brought about by a distant memory. "That was the last time we ever gazed at the stars. I'd go to the docks myself and stare at them alone. But they didn't seem as beautiful without you, so I stopped looking."  
  
Elizabeth turned away from the sky and met Will's gaze. "But now we're here again, Will. Just you and me, staring at the stars, like 8 years ago." She smiled at him, but her eyes looked like as if they were about to break into tears. "I can't believe it took us this long to finally see that shooting star."  
  
She suddenly gave out a small laugh and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Will asked as he gently placed a hand on her upper arm.  
  
"Don't worry, Will. I'm fine." She said. Despite the fact that she had shed a tear, her eyes and smile showed the happiness in her. It's been a while since Will had seen her this happy. Perhaps the freedom they had at that moment had released her somehow.  
  
When they were in Port Royale, Elizabeth always had to worry about pleasing her father and Commodore Norrington. Back there, she had no choice but to follow what they wanted and be what they wanted her to be. But now that they were in Tortuga, she just wanted to be Elizabeth --- Not the governor's daughter nor the fiancée of the Commodore. She just wanted to be herself. She just wanted to be free.  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and looked at Will in an inquisitive way. "They say you can wish upon a shooting star and your wish will come true. I bet I know what you wished for, Mr. Turner." She said.  
  
Will arched a brow and smiled in a sly way. "Oh really? And what shall you bet, Ms. Swann?"  
  
"Hmmm." The way Elizabeth's eyes rolled showed that she was deep in thought. "Okay. If I guess your wish right, then I owe you a kiss ----" She gently ran her finger down Will's lips. "---right here."  
  
"Oh." Said Will. He was quite startled with what Elizabeth had placed as a bet. She was definitely acting more liberated now that her father and Norrington weren't around. "Well, uhm. Then if you don't guess my wish, then I too shall kiss you, Ms. Swann.". Will smiled and pointed at Elizabeth's cheek. "Right there."  
  
"Then a deal's a deal, Mr. Turner!" She said with a proud smile. She extended her hand towards Will and they shook on an agreement.  
  
"So, what did I wish for?" He said in a taunting tone.  
  
Elizabeth crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him curiously. "It's quite easy actually." She said. "I bet you wished to ---". Elizabeth paused for a while, confirming her thoughts. "--- to --- to get your body back as soon as possible!"  
  
Will suddenly gave out a hearty laugh.  
  
"What?!" Elizabeth asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I did get it right, didn't I? You've been wanting to get your body back ever since the mist placed its curse on you!"  
  
Will leaned forward towards Elizabeth and waved a finger at her. "Well, that is true. But that wasn't what I wished for, Ms. Swann."  
  
"Then --- what did you wish for?" She asked curiously.  
  
The young man took a step towards her and gently ran a finger down her cheek. "I --- I wished for you to love me unconditionally --- to be with you forever. That's what I wished for. I wished for you."  
  
Elizabeth stared into his cold, blue eyes. In those eyes he saw Will Turner. The Will Turner she had grown to love ever since she had laid eyes on him 8 years ago. People say that the eyes are the doors to one's soul. And Elizabeth had just entered into Will's.  
  
"I see you have come to claim your prize." She said as she stared at him.  
  
"It's just going to be a friendly kiss. A prize in a game I fairly won." He said with a smile.  
  
He then moved his lips close to her cheek, ready to land a kiss there. But before he could kiss her, Elizabeth suddenly moved her lips towards Will's lips, causing him to kiss her lips instead.  
  
Will's eyes suddenly opened wide with surprise as he felt his lips touch Elizabeth's. But he couldn't pull away anymore. Her kiss held him like a magnet. He loved her, and nothing could compare to what he was feeling at that moment. He wanted to hold her closer and kiss her more passionately, but he knew it wasn't the right time to do such things.  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's neck, and he knew she wanted to do the same.  
  
But then, a thought entered his mind and he remembered something.  
  
Without warning, he pulled away from her. The terrified look on his face showed that there was something wrong.  
  
"MY BODY!!!" He shouted. "JACK!!!"  
  
+++++  
  
The men in the bar were gathered around a table. "GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!!" They rooted as they raised their fists in the air.  
  
In the middle of the crowd was a table filled with rum bottles. And on the edge of that table sat a young man who looked like Will Turner (whose body was now owned by the pirate CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.)  
  
The men continued to root as Jack drank more of the rum. He finished one rum bottle after another, stopping only to breathe and wipe his lips.  
  
"That young lad has been drinking the entire night!!!" Shouted one of the men. "I dunno when he's gonner stop!"  
  
"I've never seen a young man drink like that!" Said another man.  
  
As Jack finished off some of the rum, the waitresses in the bar brought even more bottles to the table.  
  
"Astounding! He even beat the record of ol' Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack suddenly stopped drinking and slammed the rum bottle on the table. He turned towards the man who just spoke and pointed a finger at him. "That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you!"  
  
He then turned back towards the table and drank more of the rum.  
  
Loud footsteps filled with the bar as Will quickly made his way down the stairs.  
  
"WILL TURNER!!!" He shouted as he ran down. He still found it awkward whenever he had to call Jack by his name.  
  
All the people in the bar suddenly fell silent as they saw the furious image of Captain Barbossa by the stairs. It was as if everyone had frozen in their places. They all knew how ruthless Barbossa was. And with how he looked at that moment, everyone was just scared to death of him.  
  
Will marched towards Jack, pushing away everyone in his path.  
  
He finally reached the table filled with rum and saw a very drunk and woozy Jack Sparrow right next to it. Jack still had a bottle of rum in his hand.  
  
"YOU!!!" Shouted Will. "Enough of this!!!"  
  
He stomped his way to Jack and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
Jack looked at him angrily. "I don't like the tone in your voice, boy." He said through gritted teeth. "You know the rules. We do things my way.". Jack smiled and drunk another bottle right in front of Will's face.  
  
"You're drunk, Ja---I mean Will!!!" He shouted as he pulled the bottle away from Jack's hand.  
  
"Heh." Scoffed Jack. "Starting to get a little cocky, eh? You think you can push me around just because you're in that body?" Jack poked Will on the chest.  
  
"Come on, Jack. You're drunk. How can we lift the curse when you're like this?!!" Will said. He didn't like how Jack was acting, but he couldn't completely blame Jack because he was under the influence of rum.  
  
"Drunk? Me? I Nevur get drunk." Said Jack. He could hardly keep himself from falling down. "You know what? Maybe you should give it a try yourself, boy."  
  
The drunken pirate grabbed one of the rum bottles on the table and clumsily pushed it against Will's chest. Jack's hand wavered, causing the rum to pour all over Will's clothes.  
  
The young man suddenly got an angry look on his face as he felt the rum pouring down his clothes. "JACK!!! Now look what you DID!!!". He looked down and saw his shirt and pants all wet with rum, and smelling like it too.  
  
The people in the bar suddenly gasped in horror. If they knew one thing, it was to never ever irritate Captain Barbossa. Some of them even ran out of the bar in fear.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, boy." Jack said as he pulled himself away from Will. He smiled and waved a finger at him. "Better luck next time, eh?". He gave Will a salute and sat back down on the chair by the table. "More RUM!!!" He shouted.  
  
Will felt furious. They were in the middle of a quest to lift TWO curses, and Jack was drinking his way to eternity.  
  
"You know what?!!! I've had enough of you!!!" Shouted Will. He wanted to strangle Jack right then and there, but he didn't want to hurt HIS body. He didn't know if he should just leave Jack alone with his rum, or drag him up the stairs to their room.  
  
But then, the thought of having a very drunk Jack Sparrow with Elizabeth made him feel very uncomfortable. He knew Jack would never harm Elizabeth, but the pirate was already very drunk and Will didn't want to risk anything.  
  
"FINE!!!!" Shouted Will. "If you want to drink all the rum you want, then do so!!! But when it's already time to get down to business, you better have your mind working right!!!". He already wanted to explode. He looked at the drunken Jack was one last time, and then walked away from the table.  
  
Everyone he passed through quickly moved away from him. They looked at him with eyes filled with terror and fear. Whenever Will met the eyes of someone, that someone either ran away or turned away quickly.  
  
Will made his way up the stairs and disappeared from the site of everyone in the bar. For a few seconds, everyone maintained their silence, and not one moved. But after a while, everyone loosened up and went back to what they were doing. The bar was once again filled with noise and music.  
  
A man placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Wow, boy! You stood up to Cap'n Barbossa and survived."  
  
Jack looked up at the man. "That's because he's my uncle."  
  
"Oh." Said the man. "No wonder."  
  
+++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ^_^!  
  
++++++++ 


	16. All alone in the night

Disclaimer: As all disclaimers, I don't own any of the characters in Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I wish I had a monkey ^_^.  
  
Summary: As Will and Jack fight off Barbossa on the Interceptor, the ship wanders off into the Cursed Mist. The curse: Will, Jack and Barbossa end up switching bodies.Can Elizabeth cope up with Will being in the body of another?!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
LordLanceahlot ~ great to see you're still here ^o^!!! WHOOOO!!! OoOohhhh...if it's more fluff you want, then dammit, it's more fluff you'll get ;). Hey, nothing beats having lovers alone in a room, ya know (yah, they'll finally get some time alone in this chappy ^o^!)  
  
Ermine aka Tree ~ Here's the next chap ^o^!!! hope ya like it ^_~!!!  
  
Erin Richards ~ And here's more coming your way ^_^! Thanks for droppin by :D  
  
Sida ~ hi, sida ^_^! Thanks so much for checkin' out this little fanfic o' mine ^o^! Well, here's the next chapter --- straight from davey jones' locker ;)! Hope you like it :D!  
  
Oyoyoyoyoy ~ lol @ ur name ^_^! Yeap :D! the story has finally been updated ^o^!!!  
  
Shadow wasserson ~ Thank you so much for your detailed review ^_^!!! Heheh...yeah, I bet it's rather odd that Barbossa and Will can still both feel...But that's just how the curse works (or does it, really?). Looks like not everything is transferable ;) --- But who knows, right? Thanks :D!!  
  
Phillyisha ~ it's GREAT to know you've loving the story ^o^!!! Thank you for reviewing and I hope this satiates your craving for more ^_~!!  
  
Elena ~ thank you uber much for your kind words ^o^!!!! lol! I bet it freaks everyone out whenever Elizabeth and Will (now in barbs' body) get all touchy feely. Uh oh...there's a lot of that here in this one o.O!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E.  
  
PART 16 : All alone in the night  
  
*This story takes place within the story of the PotC movie.*  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Will made his way up to the second floor and leaned back against the wall by the stairs. "This is going to be tougher than I thought. My father must have been a very patient man to have kept up with Jack for so long."  
  
His nose twitched as he smelled a vile odor in the air. It smelled like rum. Will looked down and saw his rum-soaked shirt. "I hope Elizabeth doesn't take this differently.". But it just wasn't his shirt that smelled like rum, but even he himself smelled like rum too. "Damn you, Jack! Now Elizabeth might think I've drunk too!"  
  
Will sighed and made his way to the farthest room in the narrow hall. He stood right in front of it and reached out for the knob. But before opening the door, he suddenly remembered the man who just came out of the room behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Hmmm ... Wouldn't hurt if I freshen up for a bit. If I'm going to spend this night with Elizabeth, I might as well make myself acceptable." He thought to himself.  
  
+++++  
  
Elizabeth sat down on the bed and continued to stare at the stars. The cool breeze blowing through the window chilled her a bit, but the warmth from the oil lamp kept her warm somehow.  
  
It had already been a while since Will had come down to fetch Jack. The two should have been with her by now if everything went fine. But the fact that Will still wasn't back worried her. She hoped Jack hadn't caused any kind of trouble downstairs.  
  
"Will, please come back soon." She thought worriedly.  
  
She suddenly heard the door creaking as it slowly opened. She quickly stood up and spun around to look at the door. She wasn't sure if it was already Will and Jack, but she had to prepare her self for anything.  
  
Will slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He saw Elizabeth standing by the bed and looking at his direction with a determined look on her face.  
  
Elizabeth's face brightened up as she saw Will walk inside the room. A wide smile spread across her lips and her eyes glittered with joy at the sight of him. But her eyebrows suddenly furrowed as she noticed something different.  
  
"You shaved!!!" She said in a surprised tone.  
  
Will ran his fingers over his beardless chin and his naked upper lip as he walked towards her. "Well, I decided to take a bath after Jack spilled some rum on me. And I thought I might as well shave too. After all, Barbossa's nasty beard and mustache were starting to get in the way of our kisses." He said in a joking way.  
  
Elizabeth also noticed Will's ponytail. "Haha. True. I see you've also tied your hair. Now you're definitely starting to look like your old self again." She laughed and gently pushed him on the chest.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean I'm starting to look like my old self again?!!! Are you saying I look like Barbossa?!!" He asked in an angry, yet playful tone.  
  
"Well you are in HIS body, you know." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Will and then smiled at him.  
  
"By the way---" She added. "Your shirt and your vest ---" She reached out and touched Will's vest. "They're wet. You didn't tell me you gave your clothes a bath too."  
  
Will raised his eyebrows and slowly stepped away from her. He looked as if he didn't know what to say. "Well, my clothes smelled like rum, so I --- kind of decided to wash them too."  
  
Elizabeth took a step towards him. She had that inquisitive look again, as if she could ask questions all night long like a five year old child longing for answers. "So you decided to wash your clothes knowing that you didn't have any spare ones? And you're going to bed tonight wearing wet clothes?"  
  
Will's eyes darted from left to right. They were starting to act like children again. "Um. Yes? Well, it's not like I have any other choice, you know. Unless of course if I stand out in the open and wait until my clothes become dry."  
  
"But you're going to be sick if you keep that soaked shirt on!" Said Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm undead!!! I can't be sick!!!" Persisted Will.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Well, you cannot die, but who said you can't be sick?" She asked with that curious, yet taunting tone.  
  
"So what are you saying I do?" Asked Will.  
  
Elizabeth laughed and suddenly grabbed the bottom part of Will's shirt and vest.  
  
"What are you doing?!!!" Will laughed as he tried to move away from her. He could vaguely remember the last time they were that playful.  
  
It had been so long since they've been that physically close. Ever since she got engaged to Norrington, the only time he could go near her was when he gave Norrington and the governor presents. He suddenly remembered what he used to do to her back when they were still children. He would always snatch Elizabeth's favorite ribbon from her hair and she always did anything to get it back.  
  
There was even that one time when they both fell overboard while Elizabeth was trying to reach her ribbon from Will's grasps. Will climbed up the ledge of the ship and Elizabeth followed him to pursue her prized ribbon. She lunged at him in hopes of getting it back, but they both fell off the ship instead.  
  
And now, there they were again, just like the good old days --- staring at the stars, fooling around like children who didn't have a care in the world. It was just him and her now. No Norrington. No governor. Just Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann.  
  
"Stop it, Elizabeth!!! You're tickling me!!!" He said in between laughs. He wanted to push her away gently, but his laughter distracted him from coming up with the strength to do so. He had no choice but to try and avoid her advances instead.  
  
Elizabeth laughed as she tried to pull Will's vest and shirt off of him. "I'm telling you --- you'll get sick if you keep these on!!!"  
  
"HAHAHA!!! Cut it out!!!" Will could barely stop himself from laughing. "It looks like I shouldn't have fixed myself up! I see you've become more physically attracted to me." He said as he kept on moving away from her. But Elizabeth persisted to grab his clothes.  
  
Will stepped back and felt his foot hit the base of the table beside the bed. "What the?" He quickly spun around to look at the object behind him. But as he turned around, his arm suddenly hit the oil lamp on the table.  
  
"Will!!! Look out!!!" Elizabeth shouted as she saw him knock the oil lamp from the table. Elizabeth quickly pushed Will aside and lunged forward in hopes of catching the oil lamp, but it was too late. The lamp crashed on the floor and the room became enveloped in darkness.  
  
Elizabeth could still feel herself moving forward from the force of her jump and she had no idea where she was going to land. Probably the bed, but because of the darkness, she wasn't really sure anymore.  
  
In a last attempt to stop her fall, she spun around and grabbed anything she could get her hands on. She felt her right hand grab onto some fabric, but she was already falling too fast to stop her plunge.  
  
Elizabeth felt her back hit the soft bed. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief for falling on something soft, but something heavy immediately fell on top of her. A groan escaped her lips as she felt the heavy form land on her.  
  
"Elizabeth!!!" Will gasped. His eyes opened wide as he saw the young woman under him.  
  
Will immediately pushed himself up in order to give Elizabeth some breathing space. He also didn't want her to feel uncomfortable by being in such a controversial position.  
  
"Elizabeth! I--- I'm sorry! Well, I tried to stay on my feet, but I was caught by surprise and I didn't know and ---". Will didn't know what to say. He practically fell on top of her on the bed, and now, there he was, still on top of her, looking down at her faint form in the dimly lit room. If the governor was there, he'd probably be dead by sunrise the next day.  
  
Will knew he had to get off of her. That was the right thing to do. But something about that moment made him want to stay where he was. It had been so long ever since they were that close --- and alone.  
  
Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes. She could see his light blue eyes staring back at her. That was the only part of him that she could see --- the only part that the faint light of the moon illuminated. Then she remembered, Will's eyes weren't blue before. But she still saw him in them. The man on top of her was still her Will Turner.  
  
Neither of them spoke. They just stared into each other's eyes in that dimly lit room. Somehow, Will knew that it was probably a blessing that their only source of light was extinguished. He didn't want his Elizabeth to see his hideous form on top of her.  
  
"Elizabeth..." Will whispered. He gulped  
  
"Yes?" Elizabeth asked in a faint voice.  
  
He couldn't believe that Elizabeth still hadn't pushed him off. "...I love you..." He said as he moved his lips closer to hers.s  
  
Elizabeth gently wrapped her arms around Will's neck as she pulled him closer.  
  
Will could already feel her breath against his lips when the door to their room suddenly swung open.  
  
"Well hello there, kiddies!!!" Jack shouted as he marched into the room with a rum bottle in one hand. Will and Elizabeth's eyes opened wide as they heard the grand entrance of their rum-drowned pirate friend.  
  
Jack could barely see anything in the dimly lit room. "Hey! What happened to the lights?" He asked quite groggily. The light from the hall entered the doorway, revealing Elizabeth and Will's entwined forms on the bed.  
  
"Jack!!!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
She quickly pushed Will off of her, causing him to fall hard on the floor.  
  
"OW!!!" He shouted as he felt his rear hit the wooden floor beneath him.  
  
Elizabeth immediately sat up and ran her hands over her dress and her hair in hopes of making them look fixed and flawless. On the other hand, Will still sat on the floor, groaning, as he rubbed his rear end.  
  
"Dammit, Jack! You could've at least knocked!" Will said with a rather disgruntled look on his face. His hand was still busy rubbing the aching parts of his body.  
  
The drunken look on Jack's face was suddenly replaced with a look of surprise and intrigue after seeing what just happened.  
  
"Ho ho ho. What do we have here?" A sly smile curled up Jack's lips as he placed the rum bottle on the table beside the bed. "Looks like you two have been pretty busy lately, aye?". He winked at Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't do anything but clench her fists. "How dare he imply that about me and Will?!!!" She thought angrily. Though she couldn't completely blame him. After all, he did see them in such a position.  
  
Jack placed a hand on his hip and turned towards Will who was still on the floor. He leaned down and waved a finger at the young man. "Didn't know you had it in you, boy! If I came later, I bet our Elizabeth would have a happy smile on her face right now."  
  
"It's none of your business, Jack!" Will said angrily. He pushed Jack's hand away and stood up, brushing himself off. "Nothing happened!" He shouted.  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow and poked Will on the chest. "Nothing happened?!! That's what they all say, boy! Believe me --- I've been there before!" He said in a rather taunting tone.  
  
He suddenly stepped back and placed a finger on his chin. He had that thinking look on his face again. "Hmmm --- Now that I think of it, I still use that excuse until now. Though it hardly ever works because my lass always catch me with me pants down. Hahaha!!!". He threw his arms up in the air as he heartily laughed.  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless, Jack." He sighed as his shoulders drooped down. It was odd how Jack's traits were still the same even when he was drunk. And to make things worse, the drunken Jack in front of him had HIS BODY.  
  
But the laughter in Jack suddenly disappeared. For some unknown reason, Jack just stood there staring at Will's face.  
  
"What now?!" Will shouted irritatingly.  
  
Jack still held his eyes on the young man's face. Will was starting to feel uncomfortable with Jack staring at him like that.  
  
After a few seconds of staring, the pirate finally came out of his trance.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!!!" Jack threw his arms in the air. He sounded serious this time.  
  
"What do you mean what have I don ---" Before Will could finish his question, he felt Jack's hands cupping his cheeks..  
  
"YOUR FACE!!!" Jack shouted. "What have you done to Barbossa?!!! MY GOD!!! You shaved off his beard and you fixed his hair!!! What are you trying to do?!! Make him into a pretty little girl?!!! You don't even look like him anymore!!! How do you expect us to use HIS body when he now looks like --- like --- A SISSY?!!!"  
  
Will quickly pulled his face away from Jack's hands. "Look!!! If I'm going to be in this body for a long looong time, then I might as well do whatever I want with it!!!" He said.  
  
Jack snarled and waved a finger at Will. "Fine! If you think this is all just a dressing game, then I might as well give YOUR BODY, one bigass tattoo right here!!!" Jack pointed at his butt. "And you know what else, boy? I'm gonna do it right now!!!"  
  
He spun around and started walking towards the door in huge strides.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"He's kidding, right?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up.  
  
"Oh Jack doesn't kid when he's drunk. In fact, he's even more serious." Will said matter-of-factly.  
  
Both of their eyes opened wide. They just realized that Jack might really get Will's body a TATTOO! Elizabeth grabbed the rum bottle on the table and quickly ran towards Jack, hitting him on the head with it.  
  
The bottle shattered as it hit Jack's head. Elizabeth and Will stood still as the pieces of bottle fell on the floor. Jack on the other hand, also stood still with his back turned towards the two.  
  
Their drunken friend very slowly turned around to face both of them.  
  
He angrily looked at Elizabeth and waved a finger at her. "That...wasn't very nice of you, lass. How many times do I have to tell you to leave my rum bottles alone?" He said in a drunken, groggy way. But before Jack could do anything else, his eyes suddenly rolled up his lids and he fell on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked at Jack's unconscious body on the floor.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows and looked at Elizabeth. "Wow. I...I didn't know you could hit that hard."  
  
Elizabeth brushed her hands together. "Now you know you why shouldn't mess with me, Will Turner." She said with a cocky smile on her face.  
  
She winked at Will and both broke out into laughter.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Morgaine felt the warmth of Jack's body against her as she held him close on the deck of her new ship. She could feel his body protecting her from the cool breeze blowing through Tortuga's docks.  
  
Barbossa suddenly felt her embrace tighten as if she was afraid to let him go. "Don't worry, Hector. You'll get rid of this wench once you find the right time and the right place to escape." He thought to himself.  
  
She could feel his heart beating as she snuggled the side of her face against his chest. She didn't want that moment to end. For so long, Jack had been gone. And now he was back, promising to be with her forever.  
  
She slowly pulled away from him and looked up to his face, meeting his eyes. "Thank you, Jack."  
  
Barbossa's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Er, for what?"  
  
A soft, gentle smile curled up Morgaine's lips. "For coming back to me. For a while there, I thought you've forgotten about --- about the times we've spent together."  
  
Barbossa had no choice but to say the things she wanted to hear. The closer he gets to her, the more he could take advantage of her. So he really had no choice but to be a "sweet" Jack for the moment, even if it made him feel sick in the stomach.  
  
He gently ran a finger down her cheek. "I'll never leave you again, ye get that? I love you, Morgaine." He wanted to throw up.  
  
"Oh, Jack!!!" She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, giving him a very passionate kiss.  
  
Barbossa's eyes opened wide. The girl definitely took him by surprise. As a pirate who hadn't had any intimate moment with a woman for over 10 years, he should already be taking advantage of the girl's attraction to his body. But something about Morgaine didn't make her seem like the kind of woman he'd want to have in bed. She appeared too manly to him, too pirate-ish.  
  
But he had no choice but to return her kiss. He kissed her back hesitantly, yet still trying to appear as passionate and as loving as he could.  
  
She gently pulled away and looked into his eyes again. "What you say we explore more of my ship, aye?"  
  
Barbossa's face lit up. Finally, finally, she was going to show him the insides of her ship. Once he knew everything there was to know about the ship, he would get rid of the girl and take the ship with him. Everything was definitely going according to plan, and he liked it. He liked all of it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sun slowly rose above Tortuga. Busy people filled the streets, crowding the market place outside the inn. Shops started to open one by one, and a number of ships have begun to leave the docks. Most of them filled with pirates out to pillage and plunder.  
  
"You two!!! Wake up!!!" Jack shouted as he looked at the sleeping forms of Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth still had her dress on as she slept comfortably on the bed. Will on the other hand, was sleeping on the floor with a pillow under his head.  
  
He looked at Will and kicked him hard on the legs. "Wake up, boy!!!". Jack snickered inside. For so long he had wanted to get Barbossa back for what the cursed pirate had done to him. And now he had the chance to literally kick Barbossa's butt, which was now unfortunately owned by Will.  
  
Will felt something hard hit his legs. He furrowed his eyebrows as he lazily opened his eyes. "Ooow!" He groaned. The brightness of the sun shining through the window made him shield his face.  
  
"Come on, Will! Stand up! We've got a marriage to attend to!!!" Jack said.  
  
Will still had his arm over his eyes. "Who's marriage?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"YOURS!!!" Jack grabbed Will's arm and pulled him up.  
  
Will's eyes opened wide in surprise. "WHAT?!!" He got on his feet and pulled away from Jack.  
  
Elizabeth sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked with a sleepy tone in her voice.  
  
Will turned towards Elizabeth,. "I'm going to get married!!" He said angrily.  
  
Elizabeth suddenly got a surprised look on her face. "WHAT?!!!" She asked.  
  
Jack grabbed Will's shoulder and pulled him to his direction. "You're going to get married whether you like it or not, boy!!! It's the only way for us to talk to Elena's father! He's the only one who knows about the cursed mist!"  
  
Will gritted his teeth. "But I don't want to get married! I don't love her! Hell, I barely know her!!!"  
  
Jack pulled Will closer. "Who said about you getting married? It's Barbossa who's going to marry her, you fool! You're in his body, remember?"  
  
"But what if the curse doesn't get broken?! What if I end up being trapped in this body forever?!!!" Will asked worriedly.  
  
"That's why we're going to go to her father!!! Is it just me or are you SO SLOW?!" Jack shouted angrily. He turned around and paced towards the windowsill. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled as he leant against it.  
  
The least he could do was to make the young man feel better about their engagement. "Ahhh...don't worry, lad. IF we get to talk to her father BEFORE the ceremony, then no one will have to marry anyone, aye?"  
  
Jack walked towards Will and patted him on the shoulder as he made his way to the door. He reached out for the knob, but stopped before pulling the door open. He looked back at Will one last time. "You better hurry up, boy! We don't want to keep yer wife waiting now, don't we?" He winked at the young man and made his way out of the room.  
  
Will sighed and turned around to face Elizabeth. "I'm really not going to get out of this, am I?". He said with a worried look in his face.  
  
Elizabeth inhaled deeply as she took a step towards Will. Her eyes slowly wandered from his feet, up to his face until she was looking into his eyes. Not only had his eye color changed, but he also towered over her in his taller physique.  
  
She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was starting to get used to him looking like that....Though her eyes still yearned for the true face of the Will turner she'd known most of her life. She reached out and ran her hand down his once-smooth cheeks. Now all she could feel were the scars of Barbossa's past battles.  
  
A faint smile formed on her lips as she held her gaze on his misty blue eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day that YOU, Mr. Turner, would get married --- to someone other than me." She knew it wasn't the perfect time to tell jokes, but she wanted to break the tension they were feeling at that moment.  
  
Both of them knew that the plan might fail. And both of them knew that the curse might not be broken. And both of them knew that things might not ever be the same again. The only moment they had, was THAT moment.  
  
Will looked back into her eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her close to him. "So, you have considered marrying me before...". A soft laugh escaped his lips. Oh how he just wanted to kiss her right then and there.  
  
He moved his face closer to hers until he could almost feel her breath against him. "Well ---" He said in a whisper. "--- Even I didn't expect to get married this soon --- and to a pirate woman at that. Heck, I'm not even going to get married in my own body. Sometimes I don't know if fate just likes playing tricks on me." He said in a joking way.  
  
A gentle smile curled up his lips as he moved them even closer to Elizabeth's. He could feel his chest pounding as Elizabeth ran her hands on his torso. He just had to kiss her one last time before his 'marriage' to Elena.  
  
He was about to land a kiss on her lips, when the door suddenly swung open, startling the both of them. Will quickly pulled away from Elizabeth as he saw the proud image of Elena standing in the doorway. Her brown, wavy hair laid upon her shoulders as her right hand rested upon her waist.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	17. Women, you can't live without them

++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Cursed Mist : Marooned in Another's Body  
  
By Cmdr. Gabe E.  
  
PART 17 : Women, you can't live without them  
  
*This story takes place within the story of the PotC movie.*  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
A VERY HEARTY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE PAST CHAPTERS ^_^!!! Whew...been a while since I last updated this story x.x! I hope you guys (and gals) are still around for the ride ^_~!.  
  
Now fasten your seatbelts and read on ^o^!!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"BARBOSSA!!!" Elena shouted. Her voice filled with fury. Her eyes wandered from Will and then to Elizabeth. The sight of the young Ms. Swann made her blood boil. "How dare you spend time with that --- that WHORE before OUR wedding?!!!" She said pointing to the young woman.  
  
A look of anger quickly formed on Will's face after hearing what Elena had just said. He clenched his fists tightly, trying to hold himself back. He felt his jaw muscles hardening as he gritted his teeth. He would never let anyone hurt Elizabeth nor let anyone speak badly about her.  
  
"You have NO RIGHT to call her THAT!!!" He shouted, moving his arm to the side as he took a step towards Elena.  
  
Elizabeth held her head high as she placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "It's okay, Wi--Barbossa. I'll be --- downstairs if you need me." She said calmly. She sneered at Elena from the corner of her eye. The older woman may have called her a whore, but she would never give her a reason to justify it.  
  
She slowly slid her hand off Will and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door as she exited. She squeezed the door knob tight as if she couldn't let it go. But she had to go with the plan. That was the only way. Elizabeth looked at the door before her. Oh how she wanted to go back inside and steal her Will away. She was starting to have bad feelings about Jack's recent plan.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to calm herself down. She slowly turned on her heels to walk away, but Will's face suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to almost jump back in surprise.  
  
"You actually left Will alone with that woman?!!!" Asked Jack.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she moved her face closer to Jack's. "It's not like I wanted to, Jack! After all, this was YOUR plan!". She poked Jack on the chest and stormed off with an air of fury about her.  
  
Jack could almost feel Elizabeth's heels shaking the floor as she angrily stomped away. He rubbed the back of his neck as he raised his eyebrows. "Well I really can't blame her. After all, Elena's the kind of woman who can make anyone THAT angry. I can't even blame Barbossa for leaving her during their first wedding!"  
  
Will and Elena were left staring at each other in the empty room. Will wanted to leave her and run after Elizabeth, but he had no choice but to stay with his 'future wife'.  
  
A sly smile curled up Elena's lips as she gazed at Will's face. She slowly stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, like twin snakes wrapping around their prey. "I like your new look." She said as she moved her lips close to his, as if breathing air into his mouth.  
  
Will just stood there motionless, ignoring her 'advances'. His teeth clenched as he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Why won't you look at me, Hector?". She brushed her lips against his as she ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
Still, Will stood unmoving, his eyes staring into nothingness. He just wanted Elizabeth.  
  
Elena looked down and smiled. This time, her smile seemed genuine and friendly. "I will never be able to understand you, Hector." She looked up at him again, staring at his cold face. "I don't know why, but...But it's like you've changed in a way that I --- I can't explain."  
  
The gentle tone in her voice persuaded Will's eyes to meet hers. But there was still coldness there. Somehow, he knew she was trying to make amends for her recent actions, but he just couldn't forgive her that easily.  
  
"Everything about you has changed.....Even the way you look at me has changed. I've noticed that ever since you came back here after ten long years!" She slowly pulled her arms away from his neck as she took a step back. "Right now I can feel anger from you. But --- I --- cherish it, because this is the first time you've ever looked at me and really felt SOMETHING genuine. I don't care if it's genuine anger or genuine love. But it is real."  
  
Will never talked back. He retained his stationary position as he stared back at her with his cold blue eyes.  
  
Elena noticed this. The only thing she could feel from him was anger --- anger and nothingness.  
  
"You will never truly love me, will you, Barbossa?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
At the back of Will's mind, one question still lingered. Why did she want Barbossa so much? Jack told him that Barbossa and Elena had known each other since they were young ones. Could it be that the cursed pirate he knew also had likeable qualities? Maybe. But then, maybe not.  
  
Elena scoffed as she lowered her head. "You want that girl, don't you?" She asked, lifting her head to stare at him again. "I know you do. But unfortunately, a deal's a deal, my love." She smiled and quickly pulled out one of her knives, pointing it at Will's neck.  
  
Will didn't move. He didn't even blink. He feared nothing, for he knew death would never come to him for as long as he was in Barbossa's body.  
  
"You know me, Hector. If I want something, I'll GET it." She said as she angrily stared into his eyes. For a reason even she couldn't explain, she wanted him back. She could still remember the day where he left her standing alone in front of the altar. She could even remember the smile he and Jack had on their faces as they left with her family's fortune.  
  
Those memories stung her. But she couldn't find the courage to kill him, yet.  
  
Will's cold stare met her eyes as he slowly stepped back. He remembered what Jack had told him earlier that day. He had to be nice to Elena. At least make her feel welcome in order to get to her good side, "If she ever has one." He thought to himself.  
  
Will slowly released all the tension in his body. He felt his shoulders and his chest loosening up as he regained his calm state of mind. The last thing he wanted was to lash out on his future bride and ruin their only plan.  
  
"You just have to be nice to her today, Will. Just today. Do this for Elizabeth and for yourself." He whispered through closed teeth.  
  
The young man forced a smile upon his lips. "I'm really sorry for my unacceptable actions, my love." He said as he looked at her with caring eyes.  
  
"I am definitely going to get you back for this, Jack!" He thought to himself again.  
  
"Aaahh... I see you've finally regained your sanity." Elena said as she slipped the dagger back into the breast pocket of her coat. "For a while there I thought I had to resort to --- unconventional ways to convince you to marry me. After all, we don't want something bad to happen to that young woman now, don't we?"  
  
"Ha!!! You mean that wench?!!!" Will scoffed as he threw his arms in the air. That is what the real Barbossa would have done. Of course he didn't like a single word she just said, but he had no choice but to play along.  
  
A rather devilish smile curled up his lips as he walked towards the pirate woman --- His one hand resting upon his belt. "You know I don't care about her." He slowly reached out to touch her chin. "You're the only woman I've ever loved." He said in the most endearing way possible.  
  
Elena moved her face close to him as she returned his smile. But a glint of mischief could be seen in her eyes. "Let's just hope you're saying the truth, Hector.". Her voice suddenly became stern. "I don't ever want to be betrayed again!" She said as she looked straight into his eyes.  
  
But before Will could react to what she had just said, Elena suddenly flung her arms around his neck as she gave him a very long and passionate kiss.  
  
Will's eyes opened wide with surprise as she felt her lips pressing against his. He could feel her kissing him as if that was the first kiss she had ever given in her life. His instincts were telling him to pull away, but he knew that that would lessen her trust on him.  
  
"You are so DEAD, Jack!" He thought to himself.  
  
He slowly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned her kiss. Perhaps it was a good thing that Elizabeth decided to leave. He wouldn't want her to see him kissing another woman --- though it really wouldn't be HIM that she was going to see.  
  
Elena placed her hands on Will's chest as she pulled away from their kiss. A look of rejuvenation and motivation could clearly be seen on her face as she looked at him. She could feel her heart beating fast as if she had just run a mile.  
  
As for Will, he didn't like the way she was looking at him. It seemed as if he just satisfied her, but he might have gone a little bit too far.  
  
"You're a good kisser after all, Hector. I really didn't know you had it in you." She said with a sly smile on her lips. She licked her upper lip as she moved her hands closer to the buttons of his vest.  
  
Will was really starting to worry now. She agreed to make her happy, but he didn't agree to go as far as to get intimate with her.  
  
"In fact, that kiss was so good, that I think I want more." Her smile grew wider as she looked at him with mesmerizing eyes. Her hands slowly started to unbutton the top-most part of his vest. "You WILL give me MORE, won't you?"  
  
"Whoa...whooooaaa..." Will thought to himself. Things were really starting to get too far too fast and he didn't like where the plan was heading.  
  
++++++++++  
  
It had been a while since Barbossa and Morgaine started touring the insides of the young girl's prized ship, the Highwind. The older pirate's eyes glistened with delight and greed as he ran his hand on the smooth walls of the hallway as they walked from one cabin to another.  
  
He couldn't wait to take the ship as his own already. If only he could find the right time and the right place to get rid of the girl. But he knew it wasn't time yet. He still had much to learn about that certain ship.  
  
"So, how fast does she go?" Asked Barbossa with a rather interesting tone.  
  
Morgaine stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway and turned around to face him. Barbossa could see a smile forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well I've only sailed her a couple of times, but I guarantee you that she can outrun any ship in the Caribbean." She said proudly. A smile spread on her lips as she ran a hand on the railing that lined the walls of the hallway. "I believe she can even outrun Port Royale's best. Even the Interceptor AND YOUR Black Pearl."  
  
She winked at him and opened the door behind her. She motioned her hand towards the door way as she stepped inside the glamorously decorated room.  
  
"And here, my love. Is MY cabin. Or, rather ----" She bowed her head down as her cheeks flushed bright red. "--- OUR cabin from now on." She looked up to stare into Jack's eyes, the expression on her face looking so happy and content.  
  
"Oh, I definitely believe it will be OUR cabin from this point on, my lass." A sly smile curled up Barbossa's lips as he closed the door behind him. He stared at her with piercing eyes. He originally didn't have any interest on the girl whatsoever. But he was starting to change his mind fast. After all, it had been a very long while since he'd felt the warmth of a woman's flesh against his.  
  
Morgaine smiled back and bit on her lower lip as she looked at him in a rather naughty, yet inviting way. "Ooohh.... I remember that look, Jack.". She giggled under her breath. "You gave me that look when we first made love on the Black Pearl."  
  
She stepped towards Barbossa and ran a finger down his chest. "I still remember that night, Jack. I remember every breath, every moan, every kiss." She said with a low, whispering voice. Her lips brushed against his as her finger went lower down his body.  
  
Barbossa looked at her with hungry, yearning eyes. "I bet you do, luv."  
  
He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her hard against him, kissing her lips passionately.  
  
"It's been so long..." He thought to himself as he pulled her even closer, kissing her like a man who just had his first kiss.  
  
He let go of her hand and moved on to pull her vest off her shoulders, throwing them to the side as he completely pulled it off her arms.  
  
Morgaine briefly pulled her lips away from him. "I love you, Jack." She said as she breathed fast and hard, her chest moving up and down, her heart racing with every beat.  
  
And at that moment, Barbossa's head with suddenly filled with a strange, vivid memory, as if he was seeing it through his very own eyes.  
  
  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"I love you too, Morgaine."  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave again! Promise me!!!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
  
But the vision was suddenly cut short as he felt a woman's lips pressing against his. He was finally back to reality --- Back with the young woman named Morgaine.  
  
Barbossa quickly shook the vision away from his mind. But it still lingered on at the back of his head, reminding him of a memory that was probably not his.  
  
He felt her pull his coat off of him. As soon as the coat slipped off his arms, her hands started to unbutton his vest. Her lips worked with her hands. She caressed him with her kisses as she stripped him of his vest, leaving him with his dress shirt, his accessories and his shoes.  
  
He kissed her back passionately. He ran his hands to the collar of her dress shirt and swiftly pulled them apart, ripping the threads that held the front of her shirt together.  
  
With the front part of her torso exposed, he quickly wrapped his arms around her naked waist as he motioned her against him, kissing her even more.  
  
"I love you." He suddenly whispered in between their kisses.  
  
His eyes suddenly opened wide with shock. How could such a thing escape his lips? He felt nothing for the girl but desire and lust. Love was not present. Barbossa was definitely not the kind of pirate who would ever love any woman.  
  
"I love you too." She said back, kissing him even more passionately.  
  
But instead of returning her kiss, he suddenly pushed her away, causing her to fall on the bed.  
  
Morgaine's face was filled with shock as she hit the soft cushion of the bed beneath her. She could see a look of uncertainty and confusion on her lover's face.  
  
Barbossa just stood there staring at her. His eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his fists tightly beside him. His eyes wandered around the room, as if looking for a way out. Seeing Morgaine gave him visions, thoughts, and feelings he had never felt before.  
  
He didn't even know her until now. And yet there he was, looking at her as if he'd known her for as long as Jack did.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?" Asked Morgaine worryingly. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to hold his hand. "What's wrong, Jack?"  
  
His gaze fell upon her. She was distracting him from his real purpose. He never wanted to have anything to do with the girl. He just wanted her ship for crying out loud.  
  
He suddenly had thoughts of killing her at that moment. That was the only way he to rid himself of Jack's thoughts of her. Killing her would also make him own the ship at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone indeed.  
  
Yes, he would kill her now. Now when she was under his spell.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Will felt the sweat running down his forehead. She was getting too close for comfort. He slowly stepped backwards as he gently moved her hands away from his vest.  
  
"Shouldn't we, um, reserve this for our honeymoon, my love?" He said with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh come on, Hector. Don't be such a sissy. After all, it was you who used to love such aggressive foreplay." She said, her voice purring with desire as she looked at him with hungry eyes.  
  
Will continued to walk backwards until his back pressed against something solid. His arms quickly fell to his side and he felt the wall behind him.  
  
"Oh this is definitely NOT good." He thought to himself.  
  
Elena suddenly lunged at Will, pinning her hands to the wall on either side of him, practically trapping him between her and the wall. Her face was just an inch away from his and her eyes retained their gaze on his blue ones.  
  
"Don't you remember, Hector? You always LOVED how aggressive I got whenever we had the opportunity to --- be alone." She brushed her lips against his as she giggled under her breath.  
  
Will pressed his back harder against the wall, hopelessly trying to move as far away from her as he could. Despite the fact that he despised her, he wasn't numb enough to not notice her beauty. For a pirate woman, she was quite beautiful.  
  
Though she wasn't as beautiful and as desirable as his Elizabeth, Elena did have some physical qualities that made her quite likeable. Still, he didn't have interest in her in any way, and probably never will.  
  
"I --- liked it when you were aggressive?" He asked with an uncertain and shaky tone.  
  
"Of course you did." Said Elena as she gently licked his lower lip. "You definitely have gone soft, haven't you?". She looked at him with teasing eyes as she ran her hands down to his belt.  
  
Her hand on his waist made Will swallow with worry.  
  
"Perhaps you'd want me to demonstrate a little something to refresh your memory?" She asked teasingly.  
  
++++++++++++++++ TO BE CONTINUED ^_^!.... 


End file.
